Playing With Fire
by Achan Jeevas
Summary: (END) Eternal Love Sekuel - Lima tahun setelah perang akhirnya Seongwoo diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk bertemu dengan Daniel tapi dia hanya memiliki waktu sepuluh hari untuk membuat Daniel jatuh cinta padanya jika tidak maka Daniel akan selamanya melupakan Seongwoo dan putra mereka, Woojin. #Vampire #Mpreg Cast : OngNiel aka Ong Seongwoo/Kang Daniel, Jennie, Chanyeol.
1. First Day

**Playing With Fire**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **[OngNiel]**

 **Ong Seongwoo - Kang Daniel - Woojin**

 **.**

 **Support Cast :**

 **Yoon Jisung / Park Yoochun / Kim Jennie / Hwang Minhyun / Luhan / HyunA / Park Chanyeol / Song Hyekyo / Samuel  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Summary :

Lima tahun setelah perang akhirnya Seongwoo diberikan kesempatan kedua untuk bertemu dengan Daniel tapi dia hanya memiliki waktu sepuluh hari untuk membuat Daniel jatuh cinta padanya jika tidak bisa maka Daniel akan selamanya melupakan Seongwoo dan putra mereka, Woojin.

.

.

.

A/N :

-Untuk reader baru Di wajibkan baca Eternal Love terlebih dahulu agar kalian tahu plot hubungan Ongniel sebelum ini.

-Seme Ong and Uke Niel. Nggak suka maka silahkan back.

-Daniel as Idol nd Agency yg naungi dia itu YC Ent yup YC bukan YMC. kenapa YC? Karena yang punya itu Park Yoochun. Yup Yoochun as CEO Agency

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog : Second Chance**

.

.

.

.

.

Seongwoo ingat saat ia kecil Ibunya pernah bilang "Jangan pernah jatuh cinta, karena cinta itu seperti Api. Kau akan terbakar."

Saat itu Seongwoo tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Ibunya namun beberapa tahun kemudian ia mengerti ketika Ayahnya meninggalkan mereka dengan wanita fanna simpanannya.

Seongwoo mencoba untuk tidak mengenal apa itu cinta bahkan ketika Kang Dani –adik dari sahabatnya mengatakan cinta padanya.

"Seongwoo Oppa, aku mencintaimu." Dani menundukan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Maafkan aku, Dani."

Bahu Dani melemah mendengarnya. Ia mendongak untuk menatap Seongwoo mencoba tersenyum walaupun Seongwoo tahu itu adalah senyum terpaksa. "Tidak apa-apa Oppa. Aku mengerti."

Beberapa hari kemudian Kang Dani membakar dirinya sendiri dalam api hingga tubuhnya tak tersisa.

 _Cinta memang monster paling berbahaya._

Namun kematian bukanlah akhir. Kisah ini masih berlanjut hingga ada sosok yang melanjutkan kisahnya karena bukanlah sebuah kisah jika tidak berakhir bahagia.

Takdir telah merajut benang merahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seongwoo."

Seongwoo membungkuk hormat pada Istri dari Dewa Langit itu. "Lady HyunA."

"Hari ini tepat lima tahun setelah Daniel pergi."

"Aku tahu." Seongwoo tentu saja tahu karena hari inilah yang ia nanti-nantikan.

"Suamiku mengutusku." HyunA membuka telapak tangannya dan seketika satu tangkai mawar merah muncul ditangannya.

Hyuna meletakan mawar itu diatas meja Seongwoo dan seketika mawar itu disekelilingi oleh sebuah kaca pelindung. "Mawar itu memiliki sepuluh kelopak dan itu berarti kau hanya memiliki sepuluh hari untuk membuat Kang Daniel jatuh cinta padamu."

Hyuna memandang Seongwoo. "Inilah kesempatan keduamu. Jika kau tidak berhasil maka Kang Daniel akan selamanya melupakanmu dan Woojin." Setelah mengatakannya Hyuna langsung menghilang dari hadapan Seongwoo.

.

.

"Daddy."

Seongwoo memeluk putranya. "Daddy akan membawa Mommymu pulang."

"Benarkah?"

Seongwoo mengangguk. "Apa Woojin melihat bunga mawar itu?"

Woojin memandang bunga mawar yang ada diatas meja Ayahnya.

"Teruslah perhatikan mawar itu dan pada kelopak terakhir mawar itu jatuh lihatlah kearah cakrawalan. Daddy akan pulang bersama Mommy."

Woojin mengangguk.

Seongwoo mencium kening putranya dengan sayang. Ia menatap Aron dan Samuel.

"Tolong jaga putraku sebentar, Hyung."

"Pasti, Seongwoo-ya. Kami akan menunggu kepulanganmu dan Daniel."

Seongwoo menatap Woojin yang masih belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Daddy pergi dulu."

Dengan perlahan Woojin melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Ayahnya. "Woojin sayang Daddy."

"Daddy juga menyayangi Woojin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 : First Day : Our (Second) First Sight**

.

.

 **Seoul**

 _Burn it up! Yeah  
Burn it up! Ooh woah  
Burn it up! Uh oh  
Burn it up! Ooh yeah_

"Wae?" Daniel mengangkat ponselnya dengan malas.

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu Wae? Cepat bangun kau akan melakukan pemotretan dalam satu jam lagi."_

"Aku pikir aku sedang libur hari ini."

 _"_ _Libur kau bilang? Katakan itu pada Agency ularmu itu dan aku yakin kau akan dipecat seketika."_

Daniel terkekeh mendengarnya. "Mereka tidak akan memecatku. Aku adalah aset berharga mereka."

 _"_ _Terserah kau bilang apa. Cepat bangun!"_

"Iya, Jisung-hyung. Aku bangun." Daniel menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan managernya itu dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Daniel melepaskan bajunya dan bercermin sebentar. Tangannya mengelus bekas luka yang ada diperutnya. Daniel menghela nafas setiap hari ia selalu bertanya-tanya sejak kapan ia memiliki luka ini dan mengapa ia merasa bahwa luka ini memiliki makna yang mendalam untuk hidupnya.

Salah satu penyanyi solo yang karirnya sedang berada diatas puncak itu memegang kepalanya. Seberapapun Daniel mencoba untuk mengingat namun ia tidak menemukan apa-apa dalam pikirannya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang tapi apa?

.

Daniel mengunci pintu apartementnya dan dengan segera berlari kearah lift karena Jisung terus menerus menyuruhnya untuk segera datang.

"Iya, Hyung. Aku akan segera kesana." Daniel berlari menuju lift dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tahan liftnya! Tahan liftnya!" teriaknya ketika melihat pintu lift hampir tertutup dan untungnya seseorang yang berada didalam lift menahan pintu lift tersebut. Daniel langsung memasuki lift tersebut dan membungkuk terimakasih pada sosok tersebut.

"Terimakasih sudah menahan li–" dan Daniel seakan lupa dengan dunia ketika melihat wajah sosok tersebut. Didepannya berdirilah pria berparas tampan –usianya mungkin baru dua puluh lima tahun dengan tinggi yang sama dengannya.

"Sama-sama." ujar pria tersebut.

Daniel yakin ia pernah mendengar suara pria itu sebelumnya dan entah keberanian dari mana Daniel lebih dulu mengulurkan tangannya pada pria tampan itu. "Namaku Kang Daniel."

Pria itu menatap tangan Daniel cukup lama namun akhirnya membalas uluran tangan Daniel. "Ong Seongwoo."

 _Sebuah cinta yang indah akan berakhir indah juga._

Lama keduanya hanya terdiam sambil menatap mata satu sama lain, menyelam kedasar sebuah perasaan hangat yang membuncah dalam diri mereka. Sebuah perasaan yang sejak dulu ada dalam hati mereka.

 _Ting_

Keduanya segera melepaskan jabat tangan mereka ketika orang-orang mulai memasuki lift tersebut.

Daniel mencoba untuk kembali bersikap biasa namun matanya menatap telapak tangannya. Genggaman pria itu tegas namun dingin dan terasa familiar untuknya. Terlalu familiar.

 _Burn it up! Yeah  
Burn it up! Ooh woah_

Daniel segera mengangkat teleponnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan dari managernya sendiri. "Iya, Hyung. Aku sudah ada di lift."

 _"_ _Cepatlah, Niel. Tidak biasanya kau bangun terlambat. Hyung pikir kemarin jadwalmu tidak terlalu padat."_

Daniel sendiri juga tidak mengerti ini kali pertama dia bangun terlambat, biasanya ia sudah selesai bersiap ketika Jisung menelponnya. Well semua itu karena semalam ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali.

Setiap kali ia mencoba untuk menutup mata entah bayangan-bayangan aneh tentang sebuah istana, pedang, darah dan anak kecil memasuki pikirannya, selama berjam-jam bayangan-bayangan itu terus menghantuinya dan akhirnya Daniel memilih untuk meminum pil tidur yang tidak pernah ia minum sebelumnya.

 _Ting_

Daniel langsung menutup ponselnya dan segera berjalan keluar dari lift. Ia tidak mau lagi mendengar omelan Jisung lebih lama lagi. Daniel dengan segera memasuki mobil hitam yang diberikan perusahaan untuknya yang sudah menunggunya didepan gedung apartementnya.

"Aku harap ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau terlambat, Daniel." Herdik Jisung pada sosok yang lebih muda darinya itu ketika Daniel sudah masuk kedalam mobil.

"Iya, Hyung. Mian."

Jisung menggelengkan kepalanya akan sikap Daniel dan tanpa banyak kata lagi segera menyalakan mesin mobil menuju tempat pemotretan artisnya.

Daniel menatap sekilas gedung apartementnya. Ia bersyukur agencynya memberikannya apartement yang memiliki tingkat keamanan yang tinggi sehingga para sasaeng fansnya tidak ada yang berani masuk.

Laki-laki yang baru menginjak usia 23 tahun pada Desember lalu merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika pria tampan yang baru ia temui di lift tadi menatap tepat kearahnya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan sesuatu.

"Hey, kenapa kau? Ada sesuatu yang menarik diluar?" tanya Jisung.

Daniel menengok kearah Jisung. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucapnya berbohong dan ketika ia kembali menatap pria tampan itu ternyata sosoknya sudah tidak ada disana.

"Ong Seongwoo." Gumamnya amat pelan.

.

.

.

.

Jisung memberikan botol air untuk Daniel. "Setelah ini kita akan ke Agency."

"Untuk apa kita kesana?"

"Untuk mendiskusikan album barumu dan mereka bilang sudah menemukan Koreografernya."

"Dari luar?" tanya Daniel.

Jisung menggeleng. "Dia memang pernah tinggal di luar selama bertahun-tahun tapi dia asli Korea."

Daniel mengangguk mengerti dan meminum airnya. "Aku tidak sabar untuk mengakhiri kontrakku dengan Agency."

"Bersabarlah, tiga bulan lagi kau akan terlepas dari mereka. Hyung akan selalu ada disampingmu."

"Terimakasih, Hyung. Untuk selalu ada disampingku."

"Itu gunanya seorang kakak, bukan?"

Daniel tersenyum mendengar ucapan manajernya itu. Manajer yang sudah menemaninya selama lima tahun ini dalam menghadapi lika-liku dunia hiburan yang begitu keras. Daniel menghela nafas mengingat kembali hidupnya selama lima tahun ini yang dipenuhi dengan blitz kamera dan teriakan fansnya.

Ketika ia debut ia tentu merasa senang akan semua itu karena akhirnya mimpinya sejak kecil terwujud namun tiga tahun kemudian agency yang menaunginya berubah sikap mereka hanya menganggapnya sebagai mesin pencetak uang dan mengharuskan Daniel untuk menuruti semua ucapan mereka.

Syukurlah kontraknya dan agencynya akan berakhir tiga bulan lagi dan pekerjaan terakhirnya adalah album baru miliknya ini yang berjudul ' _Beautiful'_ setelah itu Daniel akan rehat sebentar dari dunia hiburan sebelum menandantangi kontrak dengan agency lain yang lebih baik.

.

.

"CEO-nim." Daniel membungkukan badannya ketika memasuki ruang CEO Agency yang menaunginya.

"Sudah ku katakan padamu, Daniel. Jangan terlalu formal padaku jika tidak ada kamera. Panggil aku, Hyung." Ucap sosok tampan tersebut pada salah satu artisnya.

"Maafkan aku, Yoochun-hyung."

Yoochun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Nah nah itu lebih baik. Sekarang mendekatlah aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada koreografer untuk album barumu nanti."

Daniel melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja bossnya itu dan ia membelalakan matanya ketika melihat sosok yang tadi pagi ia temui duduk dikursi dengan santai yang ada diruangan bossnya.

"Seongwoo perkenalkan ini Kang Daniel dan Daniel perkenalkan ini Ong Seongwoo. Koreografer barumu."

Seongwoo berdiri dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Daniel. "Halo, Daniel. Kita bertemu lagi."

"A-a…" Daniel tidak yakin apa yang ia ucapkan karena jantungnya kini berdebar-debar. "Se-senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Daniel kau mungkin tidak ingat tapi Seongwoo pernah mengajar di SOPA sebagai pelatih dance dan aku ingat dari profilemu jika kau bersekolah di SOPA selama satu semester dan masuk ke Club Dance. Apa kalian saling mengenal di SOPA?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ya. Dia salah satu muridku di SOPA. Sayangnya aku harus ke New York dan aku dengar juga Daniel pergi ke Canada." Ujar Seongwoo dengan tenang.

"Sayangnya aku tidak mengingat apapun. Apakah saat di SOPA kita dekat?" tanya Daniel menatap penasaran pada Seongwoo.

"Club Dance memiliki 70 anggota dari seluruh tingkat. Tidak mungkin aku bisa dekat dengan semua muridku."

Daniel mengangguk paham mendengarnya. Tangannya terangkat memegang kepalanya ketika rasa pening menyerangnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Daniel-sshi?" Seongwoo menatap Daniel khawatir.

Daniel mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Biarkan saja, Seongwoo. Dia memang sering seperti itu nanti juga membaik dengan sendirinya." Ucap Yoochun acuh pada artisnya tersebut. "Seongwoo kau bisa melatihnya mulai besok. Album ini harus dirilis bulan depan dan semuanya harus selesai tepat waktu."

Seongwoo dan Daniel mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Daniel-sshi?" tanya Seongwoo ketika keduanya sudah ada di lift untuk keluar dari gedung _YC Ent_ ini.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel _sshi_ , Instruktur Ong. Dan yah aku baik-baik saja, ini hanya efek dari amnesiaku saja."

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku Hyung. Umurmu 23th bukan? Kita hanya berbeda tujuh tahun."

"A-apa? berbeda tujuh tahun? Aku pikir kau masih berusia 25th?"

Seongwoo tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Tadi kau mengatakan efek dari amnesia? Kau mengalami amnesia?"

"Yah, kemarin tepat lima tahun setelah kecelakaan yang membuatku kehilangan memory tiga tahunku."

"Memory tiga tahunmu?" Seongwoo berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Lima tahun yang lalu saat aku berusia 18th aku mengalami kecelakaan mobil –itu yang saksi katakan padaku tapi aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Aku merasa saat itu aku masih berusia 15th. Dokter mengatakan mungkin ada sebuah kejadian traumatis saat usiaku 15th sampai 18th sehingga pikiranku memilih membuangnya." Jelas Daniel.

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia dengan mudah menceritakannya pada Seongwoo. Apa karena dulu Seongwoo adalah Instruktur Dancenya kah? Dan tentang memory tiga tahun yang hilang itu… entahlah Daniel merasa ada sesuatu yang besar yang hilang dari hidupnya.

.

.

Seongwoo menghentikan mobil sport berwarna hitamnya didepan Daniel yang berdiri didepan gedung agency. Ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya. "Aku pikir kau sudah pulang bersama manajermu."

Daniel memasukan ponselnya dalam saku celananya. "Dia baru saja menelponku kalau dia harus pulang karena adiknya masuk rumah sakit. Sepertinya aku akan naik taxi."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Sangat berbahaya seorang Idol terkenal sepertimu naik taxi. Bagaimana kalau supir taxi itu adalah sasaeng fansmu?"

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Hyung. Lagipula mungkin saja tempat tinggal kita berjauhan."

"Sepertinya aku belum memberitahumu tapi kita tinggal di satu gedung apartement yang sama."

Daniel menatap tidak percaya sosok didepannya. "Mwo?"

"Aku baru pindah disana semalam. Ingat tadi pagi kita bertemu itu karena aku juga menyewa apartement disana."

Daniel terkekeh mendengarnya. "Well dari pada aku mengeluarkan uang untuk biaya taxi lebih baik aku ikut denganmu saja yang gratis." Setelah mengatakannya Daniel langsung memasuki mobil Seongwoo.

Seongwoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Daniel. "Aku pikir menjadi seorang Idol memiliki banyak uang."

"Aku memang memiliki banyak uang tapi tidak ada salahnya jika berhemat kan?"

Seongwoo tidak menjawab, ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan membawa keduanya menuju tempat tinggal mereka.

Daniel menyentuh ujung kemejanya ketika jantungnya kembali berdebar-debar. Entah kenapa sejak tadi pagi hingga sekarang setiap kali dekat dengan Seongwoo jantungnya selalu berdebar-debar. Sepertinya sosok tampan disampingnya ini memberi pengaruh yang buruk untuk jantungnya tapi anehnya Daniel suka akan sensasi ini.

.

.

Daniel menatap tidak percaya pada Seongwoo yang berdiri didepan pintu berangka 96. "Apa kau Sasaeng fansku, Hyung?" tanyanya dengan geli.

"Aku tidak tahu kau adalah tetanggaku." Ucap Seongwoo sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Daniel hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia sebenarnya ingin berbicara banyak pada Seongwoo namun ia merasa tubuhnya benar-benar lelah.

"Tidurlah, Daniel. Kau pasti lelah. Besok kita mulai latihan koreo dance." Ucap Seongwoo ketika melihat wajah Daniel yang tampak begitu kelelahan.

"Nde, Hyung. Terimakasih atas tumpangannya, Selamat malam."

"Hm."

.

.

.

Seongwoo menatap wajah damai Daniel yang tertidur lelap. Ia terkekeh gemas ketika Daniel menggesekan gigi-giginya. Kebiasaan Daniel ketika tidur tidak pernah berubah sama sekali bahkan selama lima tahun ini.

Seongwoo mendudukan dirinya diranjang Daniel. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus wajah yang begitu ia dan putranya rindukan itu.

"Biarkan aku yang berjuang untuk cinta ini, Daniel. Aku bersumpah akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan yang pantas kau dapatkan." Ucapnya dengan pelan dan mencium dahi Daniel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **23 January 2018**


	2. Second Day

**Playing With Fire**

 **By**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : Second Day**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Daniel memeluk tubuhnya sendiri setelah mendapatkan pesan dari Jisung jika Daniel tidak memiliki jadwal apapun selama dua minggu kedepan karena Daniel harus berlatih koreo dance untuk album barunya dan berarti Jisung juga tidak harus terus bersamanya.

Semalam ia tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa merasa takut akan apapun, akan sasaeng fans yang menjebol apartementnya, akan mimpi buruk yang terkadang menghantuinya, akan lelahnya menjadi seorang public figure. Semalam ia merasa ada seseorang yang menjaganya dan terus berada disampingnya.

Daniel melangkah kedepan untuk membuka pintu balkon apartement super mewahnya tersebut dan ia mengernyit bingung ketika pintu balkon itu tidak terkunci sama sekali. Ia merasa aneh, kemarin ia yakin tidak membuka-bukanya karena ia jarang berada di apartementnya.

Daniel menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin memang ia sendiri yang membuka pintu balkon dan lupa menutupnya.

Sosok yang sudah banyak memenangkan penghargaan di kategori penyanyi pria itu sedikit ragu apakah ia harus keluar, ia takut ada fans-fansnya walaupun ini memang masih terlalu pagi.

Daniel menggelengkan kepalanya dan dengan segera keluar kearah balkon kamarnya. Ia butuh udara segar.

Daniel memejamkan matanya dan merasakan udara pagi yang begitu segar. Senyum manis langsung tercetak dibibir pink Daniel ketika ia menghirup udara pagi yang menyegarkan. Ia terdiam dalam posisi itu selama hampir sepuluh menit.

"Jika aku adalah sasaengfansmu aku mungkin sudah menculikmu dan tidak akan membiarkan dunia melihat batapa manisnya senyumanmu itu."

Daniel langsung membuka matanya mendengar suara tersebut dan dia terkejut bukan main ketika Seongwoo ada disamping balkon kamarnya dan memandangnya dengan intens. "Seongwoo-hyung, sejak kapan kau disitu?"

"Sepuluh menit yang lalu."

Kedua pipi chuby Daniel merona mendengarnya. Apa Pria tampan itu memandanginya selama sepuluh menit? Kang Daniel kau begitu memalukan.

"Apa Hyung sudah sarapan?" tanya Daniel mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Belum. Aku memiliki banyak bahan makanan tapi aku lupa kalau aku tidak bisa memasak."

Mulut Daniel terbuka mendengarnya. "Kau sudah berumur 30th dan kau tidak bisa memasak?"

Seongwoo hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Lalu apa kau sering membeli makanan junk food?" Daniel memandangi tubuh tegap Seongwoo. Well melihat tubuh tegap itu tidak mungkin Seongwoo memakan junk food.

"Aku memiliki teman dan biasanya dia yang memasak untukku."

Daniel menatap tidak percaya Seongwoo. "Buka pintumu. Aku akan membuat sarapan untukmu." Setelah mengatakannya Daniel langsung meninggalkan balkon.

Seongwoo tersenyum penuh arti melihat reaksi Daniel. Dia memang sengaja membeli banyak bahan makanan walaupun ia tidak bisa memasak karena ia berencana untuk Daniel membuatkannya makanan.

.

.

Daniel memandangi isi apartement Seongwoo yang berbeda dengan miliknya namun sama-sama mewah dan luas.

"Dapurnya ada disana." Seongwoo menunjuk kearah dapur.

Daniel langsung melesat memasuki dapur Seongwoo dan membuka kulkas. Daniel kembali menganga melihat betapa lengkapnya isi kulkas sosok tampan itu. "Apa jadinya jika tidak ada aku, Hyung? Kau pasti membuang semua ini. Benar-benar pemborosan."

Seongwoo hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menikmati pemandangan dimana Daniel dengan cekatan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dan mulai membuat sarapan.

"Aku akan membuat sarapan untuk kita berdua."

Seongwoo mengangkat satu alisnya. "Aku pikir hanya untukku saja."

Daniel langsung menatap Seongwoo dengan serius. "Kau harus membayarku dan bayarannya adalah sarapan gratis karena aku sudah memasak untukmu."

"Ya ya ya. Terserah kau saja."

.

.

Daniel menatap Seongwoo yang tengah mengunyah sarapan hasil buatannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyanya penasaran.

Seongwoo menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap Daniel.

"Tentu saja rasanya seperti rasa telur dadar, sosis bakar, pancake, roti dan jus biasanya."

Daniel menatap tajam pria tampan itu. "Apa yang Hyung harapkan ini hanya menu sarapan tentu saja rasanya seperti itu."

"Siapa yang duluan meminta pendapat?"

"Setidaknya kau memujiku?" ucap Daniel mulai merajuk sedangkan Seongwoo hanya memutar matanya.

.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan terus memasak untukmu. Jika kau lapar kau bisa memanggilku dan aku akan memasak untukmu." Ujar Daniel tengah mencuci piring.

"Bilang saja agar kau juga ikut makan." Ucap Seongwoo sambil membaca Koran.

Daniel meletakan piring yang ia cuci ketempat semula, ia mengeringkan tangannya dan berjalan mendekati Seongwoo. "Aku adalah seorang Idol, Hyung. Aku sibuk dan kadang lupa membeli bahan makanan dan karena kau memiliki banyakkk bahan makanan dan tidak bisa memasak jadi aku akan memasak untukmu dan aku juga ikut makan _gratis_."

"Hm."

Daniel memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi mendengar jawaban Seongwoo. Ia menatap jam di dinding yang menunjukan angka 8. Masih ada setengah jam lagi untuk jadwal latihan dancenya. Lagipula pelatih dance nya sendiri masih ada disampingnya.

Mata Daniel memandang kedepan dan ia dibuat terkejut ketika matanya menangkap sebuah foto. "Siapa dia?"

"Hm?"

"Anak kecil dalam foto itu." Daniel menunjuk foto tersebut dimana terdapat sosok anak kecil yang begitu manis dan usianya sekitar delapan tahun. Senyum anak kecil itu entah mengapa membuat Daniel merasa _rindu_.

"Itu Woojin. Dia putraku."

Nafas Daniel tercekat mendengar ucapan Seongwoo. Ia menatap sosok disampingnya yang masih focus membaca koran.

"Pu-putramu?"

"Ya."

"Kau sudah menikah?" Daniel bertanya dengan suara yang lirih.

"Belum. Aku dan Ibu Woojin belum menikah."

 _Belum berarti akan._ Ucap Daniel dalam hati. "Kenapa belum?"

"Karena dia pergi."

"Pergi? Kenapa dia bisa pergi sedangkan ia memiliki putra semanis ini?" Daniel melangkah mendekati foto tersebut.

Seongwoo menurunkan korannya dan menatap Daniel yang menyentuh foto putranya. _Putra_ _mereka_. "Aku yang membuatnya pergi dan aku berencana untuk membawanya kembali."

"Oh." Daniel menundukan kepalanya. "Sekarang dia ada dimana?"

Seongwoo menatap mata Daniel. Mata itu seakan mengatakan bahwa Daniel berarti segalanya untuknya. "Dimanapun dia, aku akan membawanya kembali."

Jantung Daniel seakan ditusuk oleh ratusan jarum dan diremas sangat kencang. "Aku harus pergi dan bersiap-siap."

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Koreografermu bahkan masih disini."

"Tentu saja aku harus datang lebih dulu dari koreografernya kan? Agar bisa memberikan kesan yang baik untuknya."

"Daniel, Aku ada didepanmu."

"Aku pergi."

"Kita akan berangkat bersama."

"Tidak usah. Aku akan naik taxi." Daniel segera berlari keluar dari apartement Seongwoo tanpa mempedulikan sosok itu memanggil namanya.

.

.

"Album ini berbeda dengan album-albummu sebelumnya bukan? Jadi tentunya dance nya juga amat sangat berbeda."

Keenam backdancer Daniel mengangguk mengerti mendengar ucapan koreografer baru mereka.

"Bisa langsung dimulai saja?" ucap Daniel dengan nada datar pada Seongwoo.

Seongwoo menatap mata Daniel selama sekian detik namun ia dengan segera mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kalian perhatikan gerakanku lebih dulu."

"Nde."

.

Seongwoo mengernyit melihat gerakan Daniel. Ini sudah tiga jam setelah dia men _demo_ kan koreonya dan Daniel masih belum sempurna melakukan gerakannya.

"Matikan musiknya." Perintah Seongwoo dan salah satu backdancer Daniel menghentikannya denga segera.

Seongwoo mendekati Daniel dan berdiri didepannya. "Ini sudah tiga jam dan kau masih belum sempurna melakukannya."

"Aku terbiasa menari dengan gaya B-Boy, ini pertamakalinya aku melakukan dance dengan lagu mellow ini." ucap Daniel tidak berani menatap mata Seongwoo.

"Dengan kata lain kau tidak bisa melakukannya?"

Daniel hanya diam. Ia tidak menjawab namun Seongwoo langsung mengerti.

"Kau Idol yang sudah lima tahun debut dan kau mengatakan tidak bisa? Memalukan sekali." Cemooh Seongwoo. "Bahkan para backdancermu lebih hebat darimu."

Daniel mencengkeram ujung bajunya dengan erat.

Vampire tampan itu menatap tangan Daniel. "Kenapa? Marah? Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Hening kini menyelimuti ruangan tersebut bahkan para backdancer Daniel hanya bisa diam.

"Lakukan lagi sampai kau bisa. Jangan berhenti sampai kau menguasai koreo ini dengan baik. Aku akan kembali."

Daniel menundukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Seongwoo yang sudah keluar.

"Kami disini, Daniel. Kami akan membantumu. Kami yakin kau bisa, Daniel." Ucap salah satu backdancernya dan yang lainnyapun menganggu mengiyakan.

.

Dan sampai sore hari barulah Daniel bisa menguasai koreonya namun Seongwoo masih belum puas. "Kau menari tidak dari jiwamu. Lagu _Beautiful_ ini memiliki makna yang dalam dan kau seharusnya bisa menggambarkan lagu ini pada tarianmu tapi tidak. Kau masih belum bisa menjiwainya."

"Apa maksudmu aku masih belum menjiwainya? Aku sudah sempurna melakukan koreo ini."

"Kau selalu melakukan B-Boy dan dalam dance B-Boy kau tidak perlu menggunakan penjiwaan asalkan kau menari dengan penuh energy kau akan berhasil melakukan B-Boy tapi tidak disini. Koreo dance dalam lagu ini seperti kau tengah berdansa dengan seseorang. Ketika kau berdansa dengan seserang tentunya kau membawa hatimu dalam dansa kalian."

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan angka sepuluh malam dan keenam backdancer Daniel sudah berpamit pulang sedangkan Daniel dan Seongwoo masih berada di ruang latihan.

"Apa aku sudah berhasil?" tanya Daniel ketika ia menyelesaikan tarian untuk lagu Beautiful didepan Seongwoo.

"Belum." Ucap Seongwoo, ia lalu berdiri dan mendekati Daniel.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Apa kau pernah berdansa?"

Daniel menggeleng.

"Pantas saja kau masih belum sempurna menguasai koreo dance lagu ini." dan tanpa di duga Seongwoo menarik Daniel dalam pelukannya.

"Se-seongwoo-hyung."

"Sudah kubilang diawal jika koreo dance lagu ini seperti kau sedang berdansa dengan seseorang tapi bagaimana bisa kau akan menguasai koreonya jika kau sendiri tidak pernah berdansa dengan seseorang." Seongwoo membawa kedua tangan Daniel dibahunya. Ia sendiri memeluk pinggang Daniel. "Aku akan mengajarimu cara berdansa."

.

.

Hampir satu jam kedua insan itu berdansa didalam ruangan latihan. Tidak ada niatan diantara keduanya untuk menghentikan dansa mereka.

"Apa kau pernah berdansa dengan Ibu Woojin seperti ini?" tanya Daniel sambil memandang wajah Seongwoo yang hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya.

"Tidak pernah."

"Kenapa?"

Seongwoo tersenyum pahit. "Karena aku adalah bajingan."

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu menatap tidak mengerti sosok tampan didepannya. "Kenapa kau menyebut dirimu bajingan?"

"Karena aku terlalu banyak menorehkan luka pada hatinya. Tapi semakin berjalan waktu aku sadar jika dia berarti segalanya untukku."

"Aku harap aku adalah dia." Gumam Daniel dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu tegap Seongwoo. Daniel mengira Seongwoo tidak mendengar gumamannya yang begitu kecil tapi Daniel tidak tahu Seongwoo adalah vampire dan vampire peka akan suara sekecil apapun.

"Daniel Oppa?"

Keduanya langsung menghentikan dansa mereka dan menatap kearah asal suara itu berasal dan disana berdirilah seorang gadis cantik memandang bingung keduanya.

Daniel langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Seongwoo. Ekspresi terkejut tercetak jelas diwajah manisnya. "Je-jennie, sedang apa kau disini? Aku pikir kau sedang ada di Jepang dengan grupmu."

"Memberi Oppa kejutan. Aku dengar dari Jisung Oppa, Oppa akan berlatih koreo dance hari ini dan sebagai pacar yang baik aku tentunya harus memberikan Oppa semangat." Jelas Jennie pada pacarnya itu. "Oppa tidak merindukanku?"

Daniel langsung mendekati kekasih cantiknya itu dan langsung memeluk erat Jennie. "Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, Sayang."

Jennie tersenyum dalam pelukan Daniel namun matanya menatap tepat kearah Seongwoo. Matanya yang berwarna merah namun langsung kembali berwarna hitam.

Seongwoo terkejut melihat mata Jennie yang berwarna merah namun ekspresinya tetap dingin dan ia membalas tatapan Jennie dengan sama dinginnya. ' _Vampire_. _Gadis itu seorang Vampire_."

"Siapa dia, Daniel Oppa?" tanya Jennie ketika Daniel melepaskan pelukan mereka namun ia memeluk erat lengan Daniel. "Dan apa yang kalian berdua lakukan tadi?"

"Jennie perkenalkan dia Seongwoo-hyung, pelatih danceku untuk album ini. Seongwoo-hyung perkenalkan ini Kim Jennie. Kekasihku."

Seongwoo mengulurkan tangannya pada Jennie namun gadis itu tidak membalas uluran tangannya. Jennie malah menatap Daniel. "Oppa belum menjawab pertanyaan keduaku."

Daniel menatap Seongwoo dengan pandangan meminta maaf akan sikap Jennie. "Kita tadi berlatih koreo."

"Tapi aku seakan melihat kalian berdansa."

"Well, kau tahu kan kalau album ini tidak seperti albumku sebelumnya yang _beat_ lagu Beautiful ini lebih ke melow jadi yah dance nya juga lebih anggun dan aku yang sering melakukan b-boy tampak kesusahan jadi Seongwoo-hyung membantuku dengan melakukan dansa sebagai permulaan." Jelas Daniel panjang lebar.

Pasalnya dua tahun berpacaran dengan Jennie membuat Daniel tahu watak gadis ini luar dalam dan Jennie itu pencemburu berat. Jennie tidak suka Daniel terlalu dekat dengan siapapun baik itu laki-laki maupun perempuan. "Tanyakan saja pada Seongwoo-hyung."

Jennie menatap mata Daniel dengan tajam. Mencari kebohongan disana. "Ok, Aku percaya."

Dalam hati Daniel menghela nafas lega.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kencan Oppa."

"Jennie, jika para paparazzi tahu hubungan kita maka akan berdampak pada karir kita."

Hubungan Daniel dan Jennie memang sembunyi-sembunyi dan hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu akan hubungan mereka, seperti Manajer keduanya, member grup Jennie, staff agency dan Yoochun. Daniel sendiri masih tidak percaya bahwa hubungan keduanya sudah menginjak usia dua tahun.

"Bukan diluar Oppa tapi di apartementmu. Aku sangat merindukan, Oppa." Ujar Jennie dengan nada sensual.

"Satu jam lagi yah. Oppa harus berlatih koreo dance lagi."

Jennie cemberut mendengarnya namun ia mengangguk. "Ok, Aku akan menunggu Oppa di apartement Oppa."

Daniel mengacak rambut Jennie dengan gemas. "Gadis pintar."

.

Setelah kepergian Jennie, Keduanya kembali melanjutkan dance mereka, lebih tepatnya Daniel karena Seongwoo hanya diam dan memandang Daniel.

"Gerakanmu salah. Ulang lagi dari awal." Ucap Seongwoo dengan dingin.

Daniel mengangguk dan memulai gerakannya dari awal.

"Jangan kaku, Daniel."

"Jangan tergesa-gesa."

"Salah."

"Sudah ku katakan bukan seperti itu."

"Apa seperti ini caramu melakukan dance? Apa yang tadi aku lakukan itu tidak kau perhatikan. Ulang dari awal!"

Daniel menundukan kepalanya mendengar ucapan-ucapan Seongwoo. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Seongwoo langsung berubah sikap padanya. "Maafkan aku, Hyung."

"Aku tidak butuh ucapan maafmu. Cepat lakukan."

.

"Cukup untuk hari ini. Pulanglah dan temui pacarmu itu." ucap Seongwoo dengan dingin.

"Hyung, kau lupa kalau aku tidak punya mobil." Daniel masih kebingungan akan sikap Seongwoo.

"Kau seorang Idol. Belilah mobil."

"Aku tidak bisa menyetir."

"Maka belajarlah menyetir." Seongwoo keluar dari ruang latihan dan menutup pintunya dengan kencang.

.

Seongwoo tengah menyalakan mesin mobilnya ketika pintu mobilnya terbuka dan Daniel dengan santai duduk disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Daniel menatap Seongwoo dengan senyum polosnya. "Aku ikut denganmu, Hyung."

"Tidak. Keluar sana."

"Kita tinggal di satu gedung apartement bahkan kita bertetangga. Jadi lebih baik aku pulang denganmu saja."

"Aku bilang keluar." Ucap Seongwoo dengan dingin.

Daniel bahkan bisa merasakan bulu keduknya berdiri mendengar nada suara Seongwoo yang dingin. Ia mengigit bibirnya mencoba menahan tangisannya dan keluar dari mobil Seongwoo.

Seongwoo memejamkan matanya, ia menyesali perbuatanya.

.

"Daniel, masuklah."

Daniel diam tidak bergerak. Ia masih takut akan sikap Seongwoo.

"Apa kau tuli? Cepat masuk." Perintah Seongwoo.

Mendengar nada perintah dari sosok tampan didepannya membuat Daniel segera masuk kembali ke dalam mobil Seongwoo.

Seongwoo langsung menancap gasnya dan kini didalam mobil itu hanya diisi keheningan.

.

"Terimakasih, Seongwoo-hyung." Ucap Daniel dengan pelan dan menundukan kepalanya. Keduanya kini sudah sampai didepan pintu apartement masing-masing.

Seongwoo tidak membalas ucapan Daniel dan hanya masuk ke apartementnya.

Daniel menghela nafas dan masuk ke apartementnya sendiri yang bernomor 95.

"Selamat datang, Oppa!" teriak Jennie sambil memeluk Daniel yang baru satu langkah memasuki apartementnya. "Saat di Jepang aku sangattt merindukanmu, Oppa."

Daniel balas memeluk Jennie. Ia ciumi aroma tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Oppa, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jennie khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Oppa lebih baik kau langsung tidur saja. Kau tampak kelelahan. Kita tunda saja kencan kita diatas ranjang."

Daniel tersenyum. Walaupun Jennie adalah gadis pencemburu namun gadis cantik ini selalu tahu akan dirinya dan Daniel sangat menyayangi Jennie.

"Tidak, jangan ditundah. Kau bahkan sudah memakai lingerie." Daniel menatap tubuh sexy Jennie yang sudah memakai lingerie berwarna merah muda. Daniel menggendong Jennie seperti seorang pengantin dan membawanya ke kamarnya. "Mari kita lakukan kencan kita diatas ranjang."

.

Seongwoo meneguk gelas berisi darah dalam sekali teguk. Ia menatap datar dinding apartementnya, walaupun dinding itu sangat tebal namun ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas desahan dan erangan kenikmatan dari Daniel dan Jennie.

 _Prangg_.

Seongwoo menatap datar gelas ditangannya yang hancur berkeping-keping karena genggaman tangannya yang terlalu keras.

.

.

 _Ting Tong_

Seongwoo menghentikan langkah kakinya menuju kamarnya ketika ia mendengar bel pintu apartementnya berbunyi. Dengan berat hati ia menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Hai."

Seongwoo menatap datar gadis didepannya. "Mau apa kau?"

Bukannya menjawab gadis itu malah langsung masuk ke apartement Seongwoo. "Oh, kau punya persediaan darah? Boleh aku minta?"

"Tidak."

Namun gadis itu tidak mendengarkan ucapan Seongwoo. Ia segera mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan darah lalu meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. "Ahh, nikmatnyaa… Aku sudah beberapa bulan tidak minum darah karena terlalu sibuk dengan jadwalku sebagai Idol."

Seongwoo menyandarkan tubuhnya didepan dapur dan menatap dingin Jennie. "Mau apa kau kemari?"

Jennie tidak menjawab ia kembali menuangkan darah digelasnya dan kembali meminumnya. Setelah gelas kedua kembali habis, Jennie menjilati sudut bibirnya, membersihkan darah yang menempel.

Seongwoo bisa melihat dua gigi taring didalam mulut Jennie. "Kau Vampire, heh?"

"Ya." Ucap Jennie. Ia mendekati Seongwoo. "Begitu juga kau, bukan?"

Seongwoo tidak menjawab.

"Aku tahu siapa kau, Ong Seongwoo. Aku dengar banyak hal tentangmu dan salah satunya adalah kau mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk membuat Daniel jatuh cinta padamu. Benar begitu?" Tangan Jennie terangkat dan menyentuh pipi Seongwoo. "Sayangnya Daniel itu milikku dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya lepas dariku."

"Kau bukan Pureblood. Siapa kau?"

Jennie tersenyum penuh misteri mendapatkan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau tidak mengenalku tapi aku tahu kau pasti mengenal siapa orangtuaku." Jennie menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Seongwoo dan berjalan keluar namun dia menghentikan langkah kakinya didepan pintu. "Namaku Kim Jennie. Putri dari Ong Rain dan Kim Taehee. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kakak Tiri."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **30 January 2018**

.

.

[So Yup Jennie BP muncul dan dia adalah pacar Daniel serta adik tiri Seongwoo, Mian buat Jennie agak OOC tapi saat liat dia Achan ngerasa Jennie itu dark dan cocok bgt jadi pihak ketiga OngNiel juga karena Achan nggak hafal nama-nama Idol grup cewek yang sekarang-sekarang ini.

Saat di Eternal Love Seongwoo _tidur_ dengan Clara yang notabenya adalah adik Daniel kini Daniel yang _pacaran_ sama Jennie yang notabenya adalah adik tiri Seongwoo. Btw Aslinya Jennie lahir January 96 dan Daniel December 96 tapi achan buat disini dia lebih muda dari Niel –padahal tentunya dia lebih tua karena usianya udah puluhan tahun. Ingat Rain ninggalin Seongwoo pas Seongwoo masih kecil dan Rain nikah sama kim taehee dan punya anak yaitu Jennie.

So yah seperti yang Achan bilang di author note di eternal love kalau ada beberapa pihak ketiga buat Ongniel. Satu yaitu Jennie dan ada satu lagi.

Btw Apartement OngNiel itu kaya Apartementnya Do Minjun dan Cheon Songyi di drama My Love From The Star. Apartement Niel bernomor 95 (dua angka terakhir thn lahirnya Ong) dan Apartement Ong bernomor 96 (dua angka terakhir thn lahirnya Niel)

Terimakasih buat yg review, favorite, follow and siders sekalian.]

.

.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	3. Third Day

**Playing With Fire**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Third Day**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Oppa, Mian tidak membangunkanmu karena aku tahu Oppa pasti lelah jadi aku sengaja tidak membangunkan Oppa. Aku harus segera kembali ke Dormku tapi tenang saja aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu. Dimakan yah, Oppa. Fighting and I Love You._

 _Your Love,_

 _Kim Jennie_

Daniel tersenyum membaca note kecil yang ia temukan di pintu kulkas, ia melirik sarapan diatas meja makan dan menghela nafas. Jennie berbohong tentang _membuatkan_ _sarapan_ untuknya karena ia tahu Jennie itu payah dalam memasak bahkan memasak air sekalipun gadis cantik itu tidak bisa.

Melihat sarapan diatas meja itu membuat Daniel tiba-tiba ingat dengan Seongwoo dan ia dengan segera membuang seluruh makanan diatas meja ke tempat sampah dan segera berlalu menuju tetangganya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ong Seongwoo.

.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Daniel dengan senyum manisnya yang menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang menggemasakan.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Seongwoo ketus.

Senyum Daniel langsung sirna, ia menatap kesal sosok tampan didepannya. "Bukankah kemarin aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan memasakan untukmu dan aku mendapatkan makanan gratis? Minggir." Dan dengan itu Daniel langsung masuk ke dalam apartement Seongwoo seenaknya.

.

Daniel mengernyit bingung melihat gelas yang ada di tempat cuci piring. Bukan gelas itu yang membuatnya bingung tapi bercak merah yang ada didalamnya. Andai tidak berwarna pekat mungkin Daniel tidak akan kebingungan namun warna merah itu sangat pekat dan tidak mungkin itu adalah jus. Dengan perlahan Daniel mengambil gelas itu dan menciumnya, seketika bau anyir langsung menusuk indra penciumannya.

"Bekas apa ini, Hyung?" tanya Daniel sambil membalikan badannya dan menatap Seongwoo.

"Darah."

Hening kini menyelimuti keduanya.

"Hahahhaha." Daniel tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau lucu sekali, Hyung." Setelah mengatakannya ia langsung mencuci gelas itu dan mulai membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Seongwoo dan Daniel datang ke agency bersama dan langsung memulai latihan mereka. Daniel sudah lebih baik dalam melakukan koreonya. Mereka terus berlatih dan berlatih hingga tak terasa langit malam sudah menyelimuti kota Seoul.

.

 _'_ _Oppa masih bersama dengannya yah?'_

"Dia siapa, Sayang?" tanya Daniel sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di cermin tempat ia latihan koreo sekarang.

 _'_ _Pelatih dance Oppa'_

"Tentu saja, Dia kan pelatih dance Oppa."

 _'_ _Tapi kan biasanya pelatih dance itu hanya memberikan koreo dance setelah itu mereka hanya sekali dua kali datangnya dan Oppa kan biasanya bisa menguasai koreo dance dalam satu jam kenapa sekarang sampai dua hari Oppa masih belum sempurna saja? Aku tidak suka yah Oppa terlalu dekat dengan dia.'_

Daniel menarik nafas mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu. "Jennie sayang. Kan Oppa sudah mengatakan kemarin kalau koreo dance sekarang ini berbeda dengan dance lagu Oppa sebelum-sebelumnya jadi Oppa masih perlu belajar lagi. Mengertilah sayang."

 _'_ _Aku selalu mengerti tentang Oppa tapi Oppa harusnya mengerti dong kalau aku tidak suka Oppa dekat dengan siapapun itu. Berjanjilah padaku Oppa tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengannya jika Oppa masih mencintaiku.'_

"Jennie, mengertilah sayang. Dia pelatih dance Oppa. Tidak mungkin Oppa tidak dekat dengannya. Jennie, ada apa denganmu? Saat pelatih dance Oppa sebelum-sebelumnya kau tidak bersikap seperti ini." ucap Daniel dengan lembut, ia mencoba menenangkan emosi Jennie.

 _'_ _Aku tidak suka dengannya. Aku tidak mau Oppa terlalu dekat dengannya!'_

"Jennie. Jennie. Halo, sayang?" Daniel menatap lelah layar ponselnya. Jennie mematikan sambungan telepon mereka.

"Ini." Seseorang menyodorkan botol minuman padanya.

"Terimakasih, Seongwoo-hyung." Ucap Daniel tidak memandang wajah Seongwoo sama sekali.

"Bertengkar dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Seongwoo sambil duduk disampingnya. Jam dinding menunjukan angka delapan malam.

Daniel mengangguk, ia lalu membuka botol minuman pemberian Seongwoo. Daniel tidak mengerti akan sikap pelatihnya ini. Hari pertama Seongwoo begitu perhatian padannya dan hari kedua sosok tampan itu begitu kerasa dan sekarang kembali bersikap baik padanya.

"Dia sepertinya type pencemburu."

"Dia tidak suka aku terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki dan perempuan. Aku bilang bahwa mereka adalah temanku tapi Jennie selalu tahu siapa saja mereka yang memiliki perasaan padaku. Mangkanya dia tidak suka aku dekat dengan orang lain." jelas Daniel.

Jennie sebenarnya bukan pencemburu tapi gadis itu tidak suka bahkan benci pada orang yang dekat dengan Daniel dan orang itu memiliki perasaan istimewa untuknya. Jennie tidak akan mempermasalahkan Daniel dekat dengan siapa saja asal orang yang dekat dengan Daniel tidak memiliki perasaan suka pada Daniel.

"Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran dan sepertinya public tidak mengetahui hubungan kalian?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu kita menjalin hubungan, tepat saat dia debut dengan grupnya. Aku pikir hubungan kita akan ditentang oleh Yoochun-hyung tapi dia tidak mempermasalahkannya asalkan media tidak mengetahuinya. Yang mengetahui hubungan kita hanya manajer kita berdua, member grupnya, staff agency, Yoochun-hyung dan sekarang Kau."

"Tidak takut aku akan memberikan informasi ini pada media?"

Daniel menatap wajah tampan Seongwoo. "Tidak."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin aku tidak akan melakukannya?" tanya Seongwoo. Vampire tampan itu juga menatap wajah Daniel. Wajah yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya.

"Karena aku percaya padamu, Hyung."

Dua mata itu saling bertubrukan, ada rasa dalam mata itu. Rasa yang membuncah hati keduanya. Rasa yang sejak dulu ada. Rasa rindu, harap dan cinta.

"Daniel, Sajangnim memanggilmu."

Daniel langsung menghentikan kontak mata keduanya dan dengan segera berdiri keluar dari ruang latihan meninggalkan Seongwoo yang dengan sebuah rasa bersalah dan berdosa.

.

"Yoochun-hyung?"

Yoochun segera menyingkirkan file ditangannya ketika Daniel memasuki ruangannya. Senyum penuh arti tercetak dibibirnya. "Kemarilah, Daniel."

Daniel mengcengkeram ujung baju yang ia kenakan. Ia mengerti arti senyuman dari bosnya itu. _Yoochun menginginkan dirinya._ Dan dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain pasrah akan apa yang terjadi setelah ini.

Yoochun mengelus pipi chuby Daniel dengan lembut. "Good boy, sekarang puaskan aku."

Daniel mengangguk mengerti. Ia dengan patuh berlutut dan membuka sabuk celana Yoochun dan mulai memuaskan nafsu bossnya itu dengan mulut dan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Seongwoo melirik jam tangannya. Sudah hampir satu jam Daniel pergi dan masih belum kembali dari ruangan Yoochun. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Latihan sampai disini saja, kalian boleh pulang." Ucapnya pada para backdancer Daniel.

"Nde, Hyung! Terimakasih untuk hari ini." ucap keenamnya.

"Hm."

.

Seongwoo menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika sudah ada dilantai ruangan Yoochun. Ia menatap tajam pintu ruangan Yoochun yang sepuluh meter didepannya ketika ia mendengar suara desahan yang ia kenal betul milik siapa karena lima tahun yang lalu pemilik suara desahan itu pernah mendesah dibawah tubuhnya.

Dengan langkah kaki yang masih tenang namun menjanjikan amukan disetiap langkahnya Seongwoo mendekati ruangan Yoochun.

Seongwoo menatap dingin pintu didepannya. Ia dengan amat sangat jelas mendengar suara-suara menjijikan itu didalamnya.

Seongwoo membuka pintu tersebut yang tidak dikunci sama sekali dengan santai dan disana ia melihat Yoochun tengah menyetubuhi Daniel diatas sofa. Tubuh keduanya basah akan keringat karena aktvitas panas keduanya. Seongwoo bahkan bisa mencium aroma sperma dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Seongwoo, ada apa?" tanya Yoochun dengan santai. Ia bahkan masih dengan bringas menyetubuhi Daniel.

"Oh, Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalian sedang sibuk. Aku akan menunggu sampai kalian selesai." Ucap Seongwoo lalu berbalik keluar namun sebelum ia berbalik ia menatap Daniel yang tidak berani menatapnya dan dari jarak itu Seongwoo melihat pipi Daniel basah karena air mata.

Ayah dari Woojin itu menutup pintu ruangan Yoochun dan menyandarkan tubuhnya disamping pintu sambil bersedekap. Wajahnya tidak memancarkan ekspresi apapun bahkan ketika ia mendengar desahan-desahan itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Wajahnya memang tidak memancarkan ekspresi apapun namun tidak dengan hatinya. Sekarang ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Daniel ketika melihatnya tengah bersetubuh dengan Clara.

 _Karma itu sangat mengerikan, Seongwoo. Sekarang kau merasakannya bukan?_

.

.

"Aku pergi." Ucap Daniel setelah memakai seluruh bajunya dan keluar dari ruangan Yoochun.

Yoochun sendiri ia hanya memakai celananya dan tidak memakai kemejanya sama sekali menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya. Mantan Cassanova itu tengah asyik merokok.

Daniel membuka pintu dan langsung menutupnya. Tepat ketika ia menutup pintu, tangannya dicengkeram oleh sebuah tangan yang dingin. "Se-seongwoo-hyung?"

Seongwoo tidak menjawab, ia hanya membuka telapak tangan Daniel dan memberikan kunci mobilnya. "Masuklah kedalam mobil, aku akan kesana dalam setengah jam."

Setelah mengatakannya Seongwoo langsung masuk ke ruangan Yoochun. Ia bahkan tidak memandang wajah Daniel sama sekali karena ia tahu Daniel pasti malu padanya dan ia takut bila ia menghapus air mata Daniel maka Daniel menganggap Seongwoo hanya mengasihaninya.

Daniel terdiam sambil memandangi kunci mobil Seongwoo ditangannya. Tangannya yang dicengkeram oleh tangan Seongwoo yang amat dingin.

.

.

"Jadi ada apa, Seongwoo?" tanya Yoochun masih menghisap rokoknya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa bekas ia menyetubuhi Daniel.

"Hanya ingin memberitahumu tentang perkembangan koreo dance untuk album Daniel." Ucap Seongwoo dengan santai. Bertingkah seolah beberapa saat yang lalu ia tidak melihat apa-apa dalam ruangan ini.

"Baiklah, katakan semuanya."

.

Yoochun mengangguk-angguk mendenger seluruh ucapan temannya ketika ia di New York itu. "Semakin cepat ia menguasai koreo dance semakin cepat pula albumnya dirilis dan semakin cepat aku mendapatkan banyak uang lagi. Dia asset berharga kami, kau tahu?"

Yoochun mengambil wine yang ia simpan di ruangannya dan menuangkannya untuk Seongwoo dan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, kau pernah mengatakannya padaku sebelum aku bertemu dengannya." Ucap Seongwoo sambil meminum wine tersebut. "Kau bilang dia assetmu tapi kenapa kau memperlakukannya seperti itu?"

CEO dari Agency besar di Korea Selatan itu meminum winenya dalam sekali teguk dan menuangkan kembali wine digelasnya dan gelas Seongwoo.

"Itu agar membuatnya menurut. Tiga tahun setelah dia debut, dia semakin suka mengeluh tentang sakit kepala dan suka pingsan karena kesakitan entah kenapa. Sehingga membuatnya harus keluar masuk rumah sakit dan mengakibatkan sahamku turun beberapa persen karena harus mengulang jadwalnya. Setelah kejadian itu aku mengubah kontrak kami secara sepihak dan mulai menggunakan tubuhnya untuk memenuhi nafsuku."

"Kau melakukan itu pada seluruh artismu?"

Yoochun menggeleng. "Hanya padanya."

"Karena ia mengingatkanmu pada Junsu?" tanya Seongwoo membawa nama sosok yang dulu pernah menjadi bagian terpenting dari hidup Yoochun. "Setelah aku amati dia sekilas mirip dengan Junsu. Mereka sama-sama memiliki tubuh yang menggoda."

Yoochun menatap kosong gelas winenya. Mengingat kembali kenangannya dengan Junsu. "Kau benar, mereka memiliki tubuh yang menggoda namun Junsu lebih menggoda."

"Apa Junsu masih tidak memaafkanmu? Kalian sama-sama di dunia hiburan walaupun kau adalah CEO dan dia adalah artis. Setidaknya kalian pasti bertemu saat pesta-pesta kan?"

"Dia bahkan tidak mau memandang wajahku ketika kita bertemu." Yoochun kembali meminum winenya. Tentu saja Junsu tidak akan mudah memaafkannya ketika Yoochun meniduri sahabat dekat Junsu yang bernama Jaejoong bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Junsu sendiri memang seorang Idol terkenal namun tidak berada dibawah naungan agency Yoochun. Junsu sudah berada di dunia Idol selama hampir 15 tahun jauh sebelum Yoochun mendebutkan Daniel.

.

.

.

Seongwoo dan Daniel kini berada didalam mobil menuju apartement keduanya.

Selama diperjalanan Daniel terus menerus melirik tangan Seongwoo, bahkan ketika ia menunggu Seongwoo didalam mobil ia selalu memikirkan tangan dingin Seongwoo. Daniel ingat ketika mereka berdansa tangan Seongwoo itu dingin, ia mengira mungkin karena efek pendingin ruangan namun saat didepan ruangan Yoochun tadi tangan Seongwoo lebih dingin, amat sangat dingin.

"Seongwoo-hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa tanganmu sangat dingin?"

"Karena cuaca hari ini dingin." Ucap Seongwoo tidak memandang Daniel sama sekali. Ia masih focus pada jalanan didepannya. "Apa Jennie tahu tentang kau dan Yoochun?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak tahu. Dan aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Yoochun-hyung, aku hanyalah salah satu mainan sex favoritenya." Ujar Daniel dengan dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seongwoo mengelus kepala Daniel yang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Ia mencium dahi Daniel cukup lama. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menyakitimu bahkan jika itu adalah diriku sendiri."

"Aku bisa membantumu membunuh Yoochun." Ucap Jennie yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di kamar Daniel. "Tapi tidak hari ini."

Seongwoo yang memang menyadari kehadiran Jennie tidak terkejut sama sekali. Ia malah berdiri dari ranjang Daniel dan mendekati Jennie. "Aku akan membunuhnya sekarang."

Jennie menatap dingin Seongwoo. "Mari kita bicara di apartementmu. Aku tidak mau Daniel terbangun mendengar kita tengah membicarakan tentang pembunuhan."

Seongwoo menatap Jennie cukup lama namun akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

.

"Kau tidak bisa membunuh Yoochun hari ini. Tiga hari kedepan ia akan ke America. Kita bisa membunuhnya disana." Ucap Jennie setelah keduanya ada didalam apartement Seongwoo.

"Kita?"

"Kita." ujar Jennie penuh penekanan. "Aku tahu apa yang Yoochun lakukan pada Daniel selama dua tahun terakhir ini."

Seongwoo menatap Jennie dengan dingin. Gadis didepannya mengingatkannya pada Clara.

"Aku tahu kau membenciku karena aku adalah putri dari dua orang yang kau benci tapi ketahuilah aku juga membenci mereka. Ayahmu dan Ibuku. Aku benci mereka berdua."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi manusia tapi kenyataannya aku adalah Vampire. Yang lebih menjijikan aku adalah Half-Blood, setengah Vampire dan setengah manusia. Mereka bersama karena hal yang mereka sebut sebagai cinta tapi karena cinta mereka menghasilkan aku yang adalah Half-Blood. Aku hanya ingin menjadi manusia bukan monster penghisap darah."

Seongwoo diam mendengarkan ucapan Jennie. "Apa yang terjadi pada kedua orangtuamu?"

"Saat aku berusia 17th, Aku membunuh Rain didepan mata Ibuku dan aku membiarkan Ibuku hidup karena dia manusia, usia akan membunuhnya dengan sendirinya."

"Dan kenapa kau menceritakan semuanya padaku?"

"Tidak bermaksud apa-apa." ucap Jennie, ia lalu berbalik pergi namun berhenti didepan pintu dan menatap kakaknya itu. "Seongwoo, Daniel adalah milikku. Aku tidak akan dengan mudah melepaskan Daniel untukmu walaupun kau adalah kakak tiriku."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END/TBC?**

 **06 February 2018**

.

.

.

A/N :

-Spoiler next chapter bakal ada Woojin.

-Tolong review yah karena review kalian itu penyemangat Achan dalam menulis seluruh fanfic Achan. Yang baca banyak tapi yg review sedikit jadi Achan mikir kalau fanfic ini nggak menarik yah? kalau begitu mungkin achan namatin sampe disini ajah kah?

-Terimakasih buat yang review di chapter sebelumnya : Nurul1707, Guest 1, Ellen Aoki, Hwang Haerin, hyewon, Suzuki Sora, Guest 2, 2hyunie, uchie, Guest 3, riskiulya, noviavirda,

.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	4. Fourth Day

Playing With Fire

by

Achan Jeevas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Fourth Day

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woojinie."

Woojin yang tengah memandangi mawar didepannya langsung membalikan badannya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Minhyun Eomma."

Minhyun mengelus kepala Woojin dengan lembut, ia melirik sebentar mawar yang dipandangi Woojin, ia melihat ada tiga kelopak mawar sudah terjatuh, berarti sudah tiga hari Seongwoo pergi dan hari ini adalah hari keempatnya.

"Mau mengunjungi Daddymu? Siapa tahu kita bisa bertemu dengan Mommymu."

Bocah berusia delapan tahun itu memandang sang Ratu Fox dengan terkejut. "Bolehkah, Eomma?"

"Tentu saja, Sayang. Tapi hanya kita berdua saja."

.

.

Lagu _Beautiful_ milik Daniel menggema diruang latihan mereka. Daniel dan keenam backdancernya tengah menari mengikuti koreo dance dari Seongwoo yang sudah mereka pelajari beberapa hari ini.

"Seongwoo- _sshi,_ ada yang mencarimu." Ujar salah satu staff yang memasuki ruang latihan mereka.

"Siapa?"

"Dia bilang namanya Minhyun."

Daniel langsung menghentikan tariannya ketika mendengar nama asing yang terlalu familiar untuknya.

"Ok." Ucap Seongwoo. Ia memandang Daniel dan keenam backdancernya. "Kalian boleh berisitirahat, ini sudah waktunya makan siang."

"Nde, Hyung."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari mereka Seongwoo langsung keluar dari ruang latihan.

"Daniel, Ayo kita ke cafeteria." Ajak Xiumin, salah satu backdancer Daniel. Ketika Daniel masih terdiam.

.

.

Daniel tertawa mendengar lelucon dari Taehyung, si backdancernya yang sering dipanggil Alien karena sifatnya yang suka nyeleneh. Saat ini ia dan keenam backdancernya memasuki cafeteria yang memang di sediakan agencynya untuk para staff dan artisnya.

"Lihat itu, Seongwoo-hyung." Tunjuk Taehyung kearah meja yang diduduki Seongwoo dan laki-laki lain yang baru pertamakali mereka lihat.

"Seongwoo-hyung bersama dengan siapa itu? Cantik juga." Ujar Cha Eunwoo menunjuk sosok yang duduk didepan Seongwoo. Laki-laki itu berambut blonde dengan mata berwarna biru.

"Lihat perut laki-laki itu? Dia sepertinya tengah hamil?"

"Wah kau benar. Apa dia istrinya Seongwoo-hyung?"

"Aku yakin begitu, Seongwoo-hyung kan tampan mana mungkin ia tidak memiliki pasangan."

"Mereka sangat serasi." Komen Xiumin ketika melihat laki-laki itu memberikan kotak makan pada Seongwoo.

Hati Daniel terasa sesak mendengar ucapan-ucapan teman-temannya itu. Dari jarak sekarang ini Daniel bisa melihat senyum Seongwoo pada laki-laki asing itu yang memang _cantik_.

 _Apa dia Ibu dari Woojin?_

"Daniel, ayo kita cari tempat duduk." Ujar Taehyung sambil merangkul leher Daniel.

"A-aku memesan makanan dulu."

"Ok, kalau begitu pesankan untuk kita semua juga yah?"

"Nde, Hyung."

Daniel melangkahkan kakinya menuju Ahjumma cafeteria yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"Annyeong, Daniel-ah." Sapa sosok wanita paruh bayah itu dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Annyeong, Ahjumma."

"Latihanmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya pada Daniel. Ia sudah mengenal Daniel sejak Daniel masih trainee hingga sekarang.

"Aniya, kami sedang beristirahat, Ahjumma."

"Mau pesan seperti biasa?"

"Nde, Ahjumma."

"Untuk keenam backdancermu juga kan?"

"Ahjumma selalu mengerti."

"Baiklah-baiklah Ahjumma akan buatkan sekarang pergilah ketempat dudukmu."

Daniel membalikan badannya siap menuju kearah teman-temannya namun ia merasa haus dan pastinya mereka juga haus jadi ia pergi kearah vending machine dan disana ada bocah yang usianya sekitar delapan tahun tampak kesulitan dengan alat itu.

"Halo, adik manis. Ada yang bisa Hyung ban–" Daniel tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika bocah itu membalikan badannya dan memandangnya. Nafas Daniel tercekat melihat wajah itu, sebuah kilasan memasuki isi pikirannya, kilasan samar tentang wajah manis bocah berusia yang kurang dari tiga tahun.

Ekspresi terkejut tercetak jelas diwajah bocah berusia delapan tahun itu yang tak lain adalah Woojin. Ia terkejut bukan main melihat sosok yang menghilang dari hidupnya selama lima tahun itu berdiri didepannya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk sosok didepannya, sosok yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti dengan mesin ini. Aku sudah memasukan koin tapi minuman yang aku pilih tidak keluar juga, _Hyung_." ujar Woojin sambil menunjuk vending mechine disampingnya namun matanya tidak lepas dari wajah manis Daniel. _Ibunya_.

Daniel tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar kalimat bocah didepannya. "Kau harus menekan tombol ini dulu baru minumannya akan keluar. Mengerti adik manis?"

"Nde." Woojin mengangguk mengerti. Jangan salahkan dia kalau dia tidak mengerti karena Woojin sendiri tidak pernah lagi kedunia manusia. Selama lima tahun ia selalu ada di dunia kaum supernatural.

Woojin kembali memasukan beberapa uang kedalam mesin tersebut dan menekan tombol minuman yang ia pilih beberapa kali dan akhirnya keluar juga minuman yang ia pilih. Woojin dengan segera mengambilnya.

"Kau Woojin yah? Putra Ong Seongwoo." Tanya Daniel ketika ia ingat wajah bocah didepannya itu mirip sekali dengan foto yang ia lihat di apartement pelatih dancenya itu.

"Nde, dia Ayahku." Ucap Woojin, ia lalu mengambil salah satu minuman yang ia pilih dan memberikannya pada Daniel. "Untuk Hyung karena sudah membantuku."

Daniel menggeleng. "Tidak usah."

"Tidak baik menolak pemberian orang, Hyung."

Daniel menghela nafas dan dengan berat hati mengambilnya. Ia mengernyit dengan minuman yang Woojin berikan yaitu susu strawberry, minuman favoritnya.

Daniel mendongak dan siap mengucapkan sesuatu pada Woojin namun Woojin sudah berlalu dan menuju meja tempat Ayahnya duduk.

Woojin sendiri tengah tersenyum lebar. Ia tahu susu strawberry adalah favorite Daniel karena ketika Ibunya tengah mengandung dirinya Daniel suka sekali meminum susu strawberry dan memakan buah strawberry.

.

.

"Aku pikir Aron yang akan datang." Ucap Seongwoo sambil memakan makan yang Minhyun buatkan untuknya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak kesini dan banyak hal yang sudah berubah."

"Manusia selalu berubah."

"Kau benar. Manusia selalu berubah tapi cinta yang mereka miliki selalu sama."

Seongwoo terdiam mendengar ucapan Minhyun.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Daniel, Instruktur Ong?" tanya Minhyun dengan lembut. Ia terkadang memanggil Seongwoo dengan sebuatan Instruktur Ong atau Hyung walaupun agak aneh karena Woojin memanggilnya Eomma.

"Buruk."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia memiliki kekasih dan kekasihnya adalah adik tiriku."

"Kau punya adik tiri?"

"Aku sendiri baru tau. Dan Kau harusnya berada di Istana. JR akan membunuhku."

"Aku sudah meminta ijin padannya dan aku sangat merindukan Daniel." Minhyun memandangi cafeteria dan melihat Woojin memberikan susu strawberry pada Daniel. Minhyun ingin sekali mendekati adiknya itu dan memeluk Daniel namun sekarang bukan saat yang tepat.

"Dia mengijinkanmu? Aku yakin tidak."

"Memang tidak. Dia akan menjemputku satu jam lagi."

"Daddy, Eomma. Aku membawa minuman untuk kita semua." Ucap Woojin sambil duduk disamping Ayahnya dan meletakan minuman diatas meja.

"Terimakasih, Woojinie." Ucap Minhyun sambil mencubit pipi Woojin.

"Eomma, aku sudah besar." Keluh Woojin dan mencoba menjauhkan tangan Minhyun dari pipinya sedangkan Minhyun hanay tertawa gemas.

Daniel yang melihat interaksi Woojin dan Minhyn merasakan dadanya sesak bukan main. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia bereaksi seperti ini. Ia tidak suka dan merasa iri.

 _'_ _Eomma, yah? Sudah sangat jelas jika sosok itu adalah Ibunya Woojin.'_

Minhyun sendiri sadar dengan tatapan Daniel yang ditunjukan padanya.

.

.

Daniel tengah mencuci tangannya ketika seseorang memasuki kamar mandi dan ikut mencuci tangan disampingnya. Daniel menundukan kepalanya ketika melihat sosok itu, sosok itu bahkan lebih cantik jika dari dekat.

"Daniel." Ucap sosok tersebut.

"Nde?"

"Namaku Minhyun. Aku adalah penggemar beratmu."

Daniel terkejut bukan main mendengarnya. "Ah, Nde. Terimakasih."

"Boleh aku memelukmu?" pinta Minhyun, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca melihat adiknya yang selama lima tahun ini tidak ia temui karena kesibukannya sebagai Ratu Fox dan istri dari Raja Vampire, JR.

"Tentu saja, Minhyun- _sshi_." Ucap Daniel dan seketika Minhyun memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Daniel bisa mencium harumnya tubuh Minhyun dan ia merasakan perut besar Minhyun bergerak. "Mi-minhyun- _sshi_ perutmu. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Minhyun terkekeh mendengarnya dan entah kenapa Daniel begitu bahagia mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, gadis kecilku ini memang selalu aktif."

"Gadis?"

"Nde, dia perempuan."

"Waw, aku yakin dia akan secantik Ibunya."

"Tapi aku berharap dia memiliki senyum selucu kau."

Daniel memandang tidak mengerti Minhyun.

Minhyun tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan sesuatu padanya. "Untukmu."

"Apa ini?"

"Bukalah ketika kau sendirian dan jangan sampai Seongwoo tahu."

Kebingungan Daniel semakin menjadi-jadi mendengar ucapan Minhyun. "Kenapa?"

"Karena dia pasti kesal padaku jika dia tahu aku memberikan ini padamu."

"Ke-kenapa dia kesal? Dia tidak mungkin kesal padamu kan. Kau kan Ibunya Woojin."

Minhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Daniel. "Aniya, Aku bukan Ibunya Woojin. Well, Woojin memang memanggilku Eomma dan aku sudah menanggapnya seperti Putraku sendiri tapi dia bukan Putra kandungku."

"Bu-bukan?"

"Yup."

"Lalu dimana Ibu Woojin yang sesungguhnya."

"Dia disini." Ucap Minhyun sambil memandang tepat pada mata Daniel.

Daniel sudah siap membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya maksud Minhyun namun Minhyun kembali memeluknya erat. "Aku harus pergi. Suamiku sudah menjemputku. Sampai bertemu lagi, Niel."

.

.

"Eomma pulang yah, besok pagi Eomma jemput." Ujar Minhyun sambil mencium kening Woojin.

"Nde, Eomma. Hati-hati."

Minhyun tersenyum dan masuk kedalam mobil bersama JR yang mengangguk pada Seongwoo. "Bawa Daniel pulang, arra? Aku tidak akan menerimamu bila kau pulang sendiri."

"Pasti."

.

.

"Woojin tunggu disini sebentar. Satu jam lagi Daddy akan kembali."

"Ok, Dad." Woojin mengangguk mengerti dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi lobby sambil memainkan rubix ditangannya.

.

.

"Ok, Mari kita mulai kembali latihannya." Perintah Seongwoo pada Daniel dan keenam backdancernya.

Mereka bertujuh kembali memulai koreo dance mereka, kali ini bukan lagu _Beautiful_ melainkan lagu tracklist lainnya di album baru milik Daniel.

Daniel menari dengan baik namun pikirannya melayang pada sesuatu yang Minhyun berikan padannya. Ia sangat penasaran dengan isi kotak tersebut namun matanya memandang punggung Seongwoo yang berdiri didepan dan memimpin dance. Ia akan membukanya nanti saat pulang.

Selain rasa penasaran akan isi dari hadiah Minhyun, Daniel juga panasaran dengan Minhyun dan Woojin. Mengapa mereka berdua terlalu familiar dengannya seakan-akan Daniel sudah mengenal mereka dengan lama, Ia merasakan hal yang sama ketika pertamakali bertemu dengan Seongwoo.

 _Sial, mengapa ia tidak bisa mengingat kenangan lima tahunnya yang hilang._

.

.

"Ong Woojin, bukan?"

Woojin menghentikan aktivitasnya bermain dengan rubix saat suara perempuan memanggil namanya. Ia segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap bingung sosok cantik didepannya.

"Nde, Ong Woojin imnida. Noona siapa?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Jangan panggil Noona. Panggil aku Aunty, Aunty Jennie. Aku adalah adik dari Ayahmu."

"Tapi Daddy tidak pernah menceritakan apapun pada Woojin."

"Lebih tepatnya adik tiri."

Woojin mengangguk mengerti. "Mm, ada apa Aunty mendatangi Woojin?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin melihat keponakan Aunty lebih dekat. Aunty pergi dulu yah, Aunty punya jadwal yang cukup padat."

"Nde, Aunty."

Setelah itu Jennie meninggalkan Woojin yang kembali asyik dengan rubixnya.

.

.

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi melakukan ini, Lady HyunA. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam pada keduanya ketika keduanya begitu saling mencintai dan Woojin yang tidak salah apa-apa harus menanggung beban dengan kedua orangtuanya berpisah seperti ini, Lady." Ucap Jennie pada mentornya itu. Sosok yang mengajarinya banyak hal.

"Ini hukuman untuk Seongwoo, Jennie. Anda saja kau ada disana ketika Seongwoo terus menerus menyakiti Daniel maka kau akan berpikir bahwa hukuman ini setimpal." Ucap HyunA dengan tenang. Tidak ada emosi sama sekali diwajahnya yang cantik.

"Sejauh ini kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik, Jennie." Setelah mengatakannya HyunA langsung menghilang dari hadapan Jennie.

Jennie menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Puluhan tahun yang lalu setelah ia membunuh Rain, HyunA datang dan menawarinya menjadi salah satu Warrior Wanita dan Jennie langsung menerimanya.

Walaupun Jennie adalah warrior wanita Hyuna namun saat perang lima tahun yang lalu ia berada di Eropa dan terus berada disana sampai dua tahun yang lalu Hyuna mendatanginya dan memberinya tugas yaitu melindungi sosok bernama Kang Daniel dan jangan biarkan seseorang mendekati Daniel karena Daniel diciptakan hanya untuk Ong Seongwoo seorang.

Jennie tahu jika Seongwoo adalah kakak tirinya sejak dulu karena saat ia kecil Rain pernah menceritakan bahwa Jennie memiliki kakak laki-laki yang tampan.

Tugas yang Hyuna berikan padanya sangat mudah dan akan lebih mudah lagi jika Jennie berpacaran dengan Daniel sehingga membuat orang-orang yang tertarik pada Daniel menjauh karena Daniel sudah memiliki kekasih. Mangka dari itu Jennie bersikap possessive dan pencemburu bila Daniel dekat dengan orang lain.

Satu tahun ia berpacaran dengan Daniel, ia tahu jika Yoochun menjadikan Daniel sebagai mainan sexnya dan Jennie hampir saja membunuh Yoochun namun Hyuna mengatakan padanya jika Seongwoolah yang akan membunuh Yoochun jadi Jennie bersabar selama ini akan tingkah Yoochun pada Daniel.

Jennie berpikir setelah Seongwoo datang maka tugasnya akan selesai namun Hyuna mengubah tugasnya yaitu jangan buat Seongwoo mendapatkan Daniel dengan mudah. Jadi Jennie kembali berakting seakan-akan dia tidak akan melepaskan Daniel untuk Seongwoo.

Jennie sendiri sadar bahwa dia sangat menyayangi Daniel sebagai seorang sahabat karena Daniel begitu baik dan perhatian padanya, tidak lebih. Dan Jennie sendiri sadar kalau Daniel juga menyayanginya dan menganggap Jennie sebagai adiknya, yah adik yang terkadang melakukan aktivitas penuh keringat diatas ranjang.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Jennie langsung berdiri dengan tegak dan menatap rendah vampire tampan didepannya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ujarnya dengan dingin lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Seongwoo.

.

.

"Lelah jagoan?" tanya Seongwoo pada putranya.

Woojin menggeleng. "Tidak, Dad."

"Daddy ambilkan minum untuk Woojinie dulu yah."

Woojin hanya mengangguk, dia sendiri tidak lelah hanya sedikit bosan. Woojin memandang rubixnya yang sudah ia selesaikan beberapa saat yang lalu saat ia mendengar bisik-bisik dari staff wanita disana yang menunjuk Ayahnya.

"Seongwoo-sshi memang tampan yah."

"Apa dia sudah punya istri?"

"Aku berharap belum."

"Tapi tadi siang aku lihat dia makan bersama dengan laki-laki yang tengah hamil. Mungkin dia istrinya."

"Apa kalian tidak dengar tadi? Bocah manis yang ada disana itu memanggil Seongwoo dengan Daddy."

"Benarkah? Ah sayang sekali."

"Tapi aku tidak melihat cincin dijari manis Seongwoo."

"Iyah, aku juga tidak melihatnya."

"Berarti Seongwoo belum menikah."

"Aku mau kok jadi istrinya Seongwoo kalau anaknya semanis itu."

"Jangankan kau. Aku juga mau."

"Seongwoo tampan dan anak itu manis. Ibunya pasti cantik sekali."

"Beruntung sekali jadi dia."

Woojin menggembungkan pipinya mendengar ucapan-ucapan para Noona dan Ahjumma itu. Walaupun Woojin masih delapan tahun tapi ia mengerti kalau Daddy dan Mommy nya memang belum menikah, tidak seperti Eomma dan Appanya Seonho dan Wooju.

"Woojin?"

Senyum lebar langsung tercetak diwajah manis Woojin melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya. "Mommy!"

Daniel menatap bingung. Bocah ini tadi menyebutnya apa Mommy, Daniel tidak salah dengarkan. "Woojinie menyebut Hyung apa?"

Woojin langsung kelabakan saat ia keceplosan menyebut Daniel dengan sebuatan itu walaupun Daniel memang Mommynya. "A-ah, Maafkan Woojinie, Hyung. Woojin sedang capek dan mengira Daniel-hyung itu Mommynya Woojin."

Dalam hati Woojin menangis, ia harus memanggil sosok yang melahirkannya dengan sebuatan _Hyung_. Padahal sudah jelas Daniel adalah Ibunya. Kenapa Daddy dan Mommynya harus mengalami hal seperti ini.

Woojin ingin sekali membenci Daddynya karena membuat Mommy menderita dan berpisah dengan mereka selama lima tahun namun Woojin tidak bisa melakukannya karena ia tahu Daddynya juga terluka akan kondisi mereka ini.

Daniel mengangguk mengerti. "Tunggu, bagaimana Woojin tahu nama Hyung?"

"Hyung kan terkenal. Semua orang pasti tahu nama Hyung." Woojin tahu dari Minhyun kalau Mommy nya itu sekarang adalah Idol terkenal di Korea.

Daniel kembali mengangguk.

"Woojin, ini." Seongwoo menyodorkan minuman pada putranya itu.

"Gomawo, Dad." Ucap Woojin sambil menyedot susu strawberry nya.

"Daniel sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Seongwoo.

"Tadi aku bertemu Jennie sebentar dan tidak sengaja melihat Woojin. Hyung tidak bilang Woojin ada disini."

"Eommanya tadi membawanya kemari."

"Eomma? Ibunya Woojin?" Walaupun saat di toilet tadi Minhyun mengatakan kalau dia bukan Ibunya Woojin namun Daniel ingin bertanya langsung pada Seongwoo.

"Bukan. Woojin memanggilnya Eomma karena dia yang merawat Woojin sejak kecil. Tapi besok pagi dia akan membawa Woojin kembali." Jelas Seongwoo sambil mengelus kepala Woojin.

"Kemana? Kenapa Woojin tidak tinggal denganmu?"

"Untuk sementara Woojin tidak tinggal denganku sampai urusanku selesai."

Daniel ingin bertanya urusan apa namun ia tidak mau Seongwoo menjadi risih padanya karena dia banyak tanya.

"Kita bisa membawa Woojin keruang latihan. Dari pada disini Woojin bosan sendirian. Yang lain pasti suka melihat Woojin."

Dan Seongwoo tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menurut, sebenarnya dia juga khawatir pada putranya itu. Woojin memang anak yang penurut tapi bocah ini suka bosan dan kadang suka pergi keluar tanpa pamit padanya lebih dulu.

Dan benar apa yang diucapkan Daniel, tepat ketika Seongwoo membawa Woojin ke ruang latihan keenam backdancer Daniel langsung mengerubungi putranya bahkan Taehyung menggodanya dan bertanya apakah laki-laki berambut blonde saat di cafeteria itu adalah istri Seongwoo.

Sepertinya banyak yang mengira jika Minhyun adalah istrinya, andai JR mendengar ini sudah pasti Raja Vampire itu akan marah besar, JR benar-benar possessive pada Minhyun apalagi sekarang Minhyun tengah mengandung anak ketiga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **February 8, 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N

-Ini chapter terpanjang sejauh ini.

-Kalian sadarkan ini chapter keempat dan hari keempat jadi satu hari satu chapter.

-Banyak yang bilang Niel selalu menderita di chapter" sebelumnya. nah chapter ini Niel nggak menderita kan? #kedipkedippolos

-Btw Achan bikin ff baru judulnya MONSTER. Mampir yah #kedipkedipmanja

-Achan nggak namatin kok asal kalian review ajah achan makin semangat buat nulis ff ini. sedihnya achan itu yg baca banyak tapi yg review sedikit. please don't be sider. seorang author itu suka sekali kalau karya nya di apresiasi oleh readersnya.

-Balasan Review :

Guest 1 : sakit dulu baru bahagia kemudian hehehe. terimakasih sudah review.

Ryu : nggak ditamatin kok. terimakasih sudah review.

Ellen Aoki : iyah ini tbc yah. terimakasih sudah review.

Suzuki Sora : yup karma itu mengerikan. terimakasih sudah review.

Nurhikmah : tergantung yah dear, kadang real life achan itu sibuk. fic ini juga udah publish di wattpad achan namanya achan98. terimakasih sudah review.

Kfcfmd : ini sudah next yah, terimakasih sudah review.

Hwang Haerin : niel nggak mau jadi itu nya yoochun tapi dia nggak punya pilihan lain selain nurut. nanti habis menderita bakal ada bahagia kok. terimakasih sudah review.

Guest 2 : jangan di sleding atuh. terimakasih sudah review.

AYUnhomin : nanti bahagia kok. terimakasih sudah review.

tititari99 : nggak achan tamatin kok. terimakasih atas pujiannya dan terimakasih sudah suka.

Michiyo Park : hukum karma emng kejam. wah kembaran dikau kah? terimakasih sudah review.

Lalaland : ditunggu ajah yah endingnya. terimakasih sudah review.

Luciana : jangan dong ah. kita liat ajah perjuangan ong buat dapetin niel. terimakasih sudah review.

NesyaBunga5 : terimakasih sudah suka dan terimakasih sudah review. yup achan suka bikin ong jdi cool.

replyoppars : nggak achan tamatin kok asal akn para readers review ajah achan bakal seneng. tunggu ajah ya ong sama jennie beraksi. terimakasih sudah review.

FumieKim : udah panjang kok itu. achan selalu naro porsi 2k dalam satu chapter. achan nggak tamatin asalkan readers review ajah bikin achan seneng bgt. terimakasih sudah review.

missinghunhan12 : terimakasih sudah review.

Danik Kang : terimakasih sudah review.

Vee : terimakasih sudah review.

riskiulya : chapter ini nggak menderita yah. terimaksih sudah review.

Hana: maafkan achannn but chapter ini nggak menderita yah nielnya. terimakasih sudah review.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	5. Fifth Day

**Playing With Fire**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 : Fifth Day**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daniel membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan hal pertama yang menyambut matanya adalah wajah manis Woojin yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak. Senyum merekah diwajah Daniel ketika ia ingat semalam ia bermalam di apartement Seongwoo dan tidur disamping Woojin yang tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Ia memang pulang ke apartementnya hanya untuk berganti baju.

Daniel bangun dari tidurnya namun tangannya digenggam dengan erat oleh Woojin, bocah manis didepannya itu sejak semalam tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan Daniel dan Daniel sendiri tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Seongwoo yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Wajah Daniel langsung memerah melihat tubuh sexy Seongwoo. Ia membuang mukanya agar tidak menatap tubuh itu. "N-nde."

Seongwoo tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Daniel. Ia lalu mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang, vampire tampan itu bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk memakai baju lebih dulu. Ia lalu mencondongkan wajahnya didepan Daniel.

"Se-seongwoo-hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Daniel dengan gugup ketika wajah itu begitu dekat dengannya.

Seongwoo hanya memberikan senyum nakalnya, tangannya tiba-tiba bergerak membuat jantung Daniel berdebar dengan kencang, ia mengira Seongwoo akan menyentuhnya namun Seongwoo malah menarik tangan putranya yang masih menggenggam tangan Daniel. Dan dengan itu genggaman tangan Woojin pada Daniel terlepas.

"Nghh…" Woojin mengerang dari tidurnya.

"Daniel-hyung harus membuat sarapan untuk kita, Sayang. Dan kau juga harus bangun."

Woojin mengerjap-erjapkan matanya dan memandang dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya didepannya. Kebahagiaan langsung terpancar diwajahnya.

"Morning, Daddy…" .. _Mommy._ "…Hyung."

"Morning, Woojinie." Ucap Daniel sambil mengelus pipi Woojin.

"Sekarang Ayo Woojinie mandi dengan Daddy. Daniel kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi di luar." Ucap Seongwoo sambil membawa Woojin untuk turun dari ranjang.

"Biar aku mandi dengan Woojinie saja, Hyung. Kau kan sudah mandi." Ucap Daniel. "Ayo, Woojinie, mandi sama Hyung."

Woojin mengangguk semangat dan mengikuti Daniel masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada dikamar Seongwoo.

"Dan kau, Hyung. Pakailah bajumu." Omel Daniel ketika Seongwoo masih duduk diatas ranjang dan masih menggunakan handuk.

Woojin tersenyum bahagia mendengar Ayahnya mendapatkan omelan. Ia melirik sebentar pada Ayahnya. _'Daddy cemburu yah, Woojinie bisa mandi sama Mommy.'_

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tanpa suara itu Woojin menggandeng tangan Daniel. Meninggalkan sang Ayah yang menatapnya kesal.

.

.

Daniel menyiapkan menu sarapan diatas meja makan sambil dibantu oleh Woojin sedangkan Seongwoo tengah membaca korannya ditemani oleh kopi buatan Daniel.

"Sarapan sudah siap, Hyung." Ujar Daniel.

Seongwoo langsung melipat korannya dan menatap menu sarapan didepannya, putranya sendiri sudah duduk disamping kirinya dan Daniel duduk disamping kanannnya.

"Makan yang banyak yah, Woojinie."

"Nde, _Mom-_ Eh Hyung. Woojinie akan makan dengan banyak." Ucap Woojin sambil memakan sarapannya dengan lahap.

Daniel sendiri mengerutkan dahinya. Sejak kemarin Woojin selalu saja memanggilnya _Mom_ namun langsung meralatnya dan memanggilnya _Hyung_.

Tanpa Daniel sadari tangannya menyentuh luka yang ada diperutnya, luka yang ia sendiri tidak ingat bagaimana ia mendapatkannya. Jantungnya seakan diremas dengan kencang dan air mta tiba-tiba saja membasahi wajahanya.

"Daniel? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Seongwoo dengan khawatir.

" _Hyung_ , gwanchana? Apa Woojin berbuat nakal sehingga membuat _Hyung_ menangis?" sama halnya dengan sang Ayah, Woojin juga khawatir melihat _Ibunya_ tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan air mata.

Tangan Daniel menyentuh pipinya yang basah. "A-ah, Maafkan Hyung. Hyung sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa Hyung mengeluarkan air mata. Maaf membuat kalian khawatir."

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Seongwoo memastikan.

"Nde, Hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Daniel memberikan senyumnya hingga menampilkan gigi kelincinya pada Seongwoo agar Seongwoo percaya bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Daniel tidak sadar bahwa senyum manisnya itu membuat jantung Seongwoo berdebar dengan kencang.

.

.

Daniel terkejut bukan main ketika ia memasuki apartementnya dan melihat kekasihnya berdiri disana dan memandangnya tajam.

"Je-jennie, sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Dari semalam. Aku menunggu Oppa dari semalam, aku menelpon Oppa dan ternyata ponsel Oppa ada disini, aku bahkan menelpon Jisung Oppa dan seluruh backdancer Oppa sejak semalam!" teriak Jennie penuh amarah. Kekecawaan tercetak jelas diwajah cantiknya. "Oppa darimana saja?"

Daniel langsung mendekati gadis itu dan berniat memeluknya namun Jennie mendorongnya.

"Jennie, Maafkan Oppa, Sayang. Oppa minta maaf."

"Semalam Oppa bersama Pelatih Oppa kan? Apa Oppa semalam tidur bersamanya? Apa aku kurang cukup untuk Oppa? Dua tahun, Oppa. Dua tahun kita lalui bersama dan dia tiba-tiba datang menghancurkan hubungan kita."

"Jennie, hubungan kita masih seperti dulu. Kau masih kekasih Oppa."

"Oppa memang kekasihku tapi Oppa bermalam dengannya? Betul kan?"

"Tidak, Jennie. Oppa tidur di rumah teman Oppa."

"Oppa bohong! Ponsel Oppa ada disini."

Daniel mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Jennie, dengarkan Oppa."

"Aku benci Oppa!" setelah mengatakannya Jennie langsung berlari keluar dari apartement Daniel.

Daniel ingin mengejar Jennie namun ponselnya berbunyi dan ia dengan segera mengambil ponselnya yang ada di sofa.

"Ada apa, Jisung Hyung?"

 _'_ _Bersiaplah kita akan ke Jeju hari ini.'_

"Apa?! Jeju!"

 _'_ _Nde. Kau akan melakukan pemotretan untuk album baru mu.'_

"Aku pikir itu akan seminggu lagi."

 _'_ _Aku sendiri juga berpikir demikian tapi ternyata Sajangnim mengubah jadwalnya.'_

Daniel mengacak rambutnya. "Bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya."

 _'_ _Aku sendiri tidak tahu, Niel-ah. Sudahlah lebih baik kau segera bersiap. Aku akan menjemputmu sepuluh menit lagi.'_

Daniel menatap kosong ponselnya. Ia ingin sekali marah pada bossnya itu namun ia tahu ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Ia segera berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk berganti baju dan bersiap-siap ketika ia melihat hadiah pemberian Minhyun masih berada diatas ranjangnya. Daniel segera mengambil kotak tersebut dan memasukannya pada ranselnya. Ia akan membukanya nanti saat di Jeju.

.

.

Daniel keluar dari apartementnya bersamaan dengan Seongwoo yang juga keluar. "Ah, Seongwoo-hyung. Maafkan aku, sepertinya kita tidak bisa ke agency bersama. Manajerku menelponku dan mengatakan aku memiliki jadwal ke Jeju secara mendadak."

Setelah sarapan Seongwoo dan Daniel memang berniat untuk ke agency bersama seperti biasanya dan bersama dengan Woojin juga.

"Aku tahu. Yoochun tadi juga menelponku. Sepertinya hari ini tidak ada latihan untukmu dan para backdancermu tapi aku akan melatih para trainee." Jelas Seongwoo.

Daniel mengangguk mengerti. "Dimana Woojin?"

"Minhyun sudah menjemputnya tadi."

Kekecewaan langsung tercetak jelas diwajah Daniel. "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin bersama Woojin lebih lama lagi."

"Kau akan bertemu lagi dengannya." Ucap Seongwoo sambil memasuki lift diikuti oleh Daniel.

"Benarkah?" Daniel menatap Seongwoo dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja." _Kau kan Ibunya._ Tambah Seongwoo dalam hati.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Woojin lagi, dia anak yang manis. Beruntung sekali Ibunya memiliki putra semanis Woojin dan pria sebaik kau."

Seongwoo menyandarkan badannya pada dinding lift. "Kau tidak tahu seberapa buruknya aku memperlakukannya dulu. Aku mendapatkan karmaku, Daniel. Dan aku menikmatinya. Aku menikmatinya karena aku bisa merasakan beginilah perasaannya ketika aku melukai hatinya."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"Kau pasti tahu."

"Hah?" Daniel menatap tidak mengerti Seongwoo. Tidak Minhyun, Woojin dan sekarang Seongwoo selalu saja membuatnya bingung dengan kalimat-kalimat penuh misteri mereka.

Seongwoo menegakkan badannya dan memandang tepat pada wajah Daniel. "Daniel."

"Nde?" Daniel merasa wajahnya kembali memerah setiap kali Seongwoo menatapnya seperti ini. "Ada apa Seongwoo-hyung?"

Bukannya menjawab Seongwoo malah mencondongkan tubuhnya, menghilangkan jarak diantara keduanya dan mengecup bibir Daniel dengan lembut. Kecupan itu hanya berlangsung satu detik karena Seongwoo kembali memberi jarak pada keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kang Daniel."

Jantung Daniel kini berdebar dengan menggila mendengar ucapan sosok tampan didepannya. "M-mwo?"

Seongwoo tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Daniel. "Aku tahu kau sudah memiliki kekasih tapi Cinta yang kuberikan padamu adalah seluruh hatiku. Tak peduli berapa lama, hatiku akan selalu untukmu."

Tangan Seongwoo terangkat untuk mengelus pipi chuby Daniel. "Satu hal yang aku mau adalah kebahagiaanmu. Aku tidak membutuhkan cinta darimu jika kau tidak bisa memberikannya untukku."

.

.

Daniel memasuki mobil dengan wajah pucat. "Cepat jalan, Hyung."

"Daniel, kau tidak apa-apa?" tany Jisung dengan khawatir karena wajah Daniel sangat pucat dan tangan Daniel tengah bergetar.

"Jalan saja, Hyung." Ucap Daniel hampir berteriak.

Mendengar hal tersebut Jisung langsung menyalakan mobil dan membawa mereka ke bandara menuju Jeju.

Mata Daniel terfokus pada jalanan didepannya tapi ia sadar kalau ada yang memandanginya dari luar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Seongwoo.

Daniel meremas ujung bajunya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

 _"_ _Aku tahu kau sudah memiliki kekasih tapi Cinta yang kuberikan padamu adalah seluruh hatiku. Tak peduli berapa lama, hatiku akan selalu untukmu." Tangan Seongwoo terangkat untuk mengelus pipi chuby Daniel. "Satu hal yang aku mau adalah kebahagiaanmu. Aku tidak membutuhkan cinta darimu jika kau tidak bisa memberikannya untukku."_

Satu tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Sosok itu mengatakannya dengan penuh kesungguhan dan Daniel dibuat tersiksa akan kalimat itu karena kalimat itu menyentuh hatinya yang terdalam.

"Daniel, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Jisung kembali bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung." Ucap Daniel dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Daniel, kau bisa menceritakan semuanya pada Hyung."

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, Hyung. Tapi tidak sekarang. Beri aku waktu." Ucap Daniel, ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya dijendela mobil.

Ia ingat setelah Seongwoo mengucapkan kalimat itu Daniel hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa sampai pintu lift terbuka dan ia dengan segera pergi menjauh dari Seongwoo.

Tangan Daniel terangkat dan menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Kecupan itu hanya berlangsung satu detik namun akan selalu melekat pada jiwa dan raga Daniel.

.

.

Daniel memakai kacamatanya ketika ia sampai di bandara dan blits kamera langsung menyambut kedatanganya. Daniel bisa melihat puluhan awak media dan ratusan fansnya, ia berpikir bahwa ia ke Jeju secara mendadak tapi bagaimana bisa mereka tahu akan keberangkatannya ini.

"Daniel-sshi, Daniel-sshi."

"Oppa~"

"Daniel Oppa!"

"Kang Daniel."

"Oppa, Fighting!"

"Daniel Oppa, Aku mencintaimu~"

Daniel hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada awak media dan fansnya. Tubuhnya sendiri terdorong kasana kemari walaupun beberapa bodyguard dan pihak keamanan bandara melindunginya.

.

Daniel akhirnya bisa bernafas dengan lega ketika ia sudah duduk di kursi pesawatnya dan berangkat menuju Jeju.

Ia segera mengambil ponselnya siap mengirim pesan pada Jennie jika ia akan berada di Jeju. Ia tidak tahu apakah Jennie akan membalasnya atau tidak karena keduanya sedang bertengkar.

 _To : My Love Jennie_

 _Jennie-ah, Oppa minta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi. Nanti malam Oppa akan menelponmu, sekarang Oppa sedang ada di Jeju untuk melakukan pemotretan untuk album baru Oppa. Saranghae._

Daniel mengirim pesan tersebut dengan senyum kecil namun senyum itu berubah menjadi senyum kecut setelah ia ingat kejadian di Lift tadi pagi. Seongwoo mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya dan Jennie selalu tahu jika ada orang lain yang mencintai Daniel, itu kah alasan mengapa Jennie tidak suka kedekatannya dengan pelatih dance nya itu karena Jennie tahu kalau Seongwoo menyukainya.

"Tidurlah, Daniel. Hyung akan membangunkanmu jika kita sudah sampai." Ucap Jisung yang duduk disamping Daniel.

.

.

Seongwoo memasuki gedung YC Entertainment dengan santai dan langsung masuk kedalam lift yang ternyata sudah ada Yoochun dan Jennie.

"Selamat pagi, Seongwoo." Sapa Yoochun.

"Pagi, Yoochun." Ucap Seongwoo, ia memandang sekilas adik tirinya yang menatapnya dingin.

Seongwoo menyandarkan tubuhnya, di lift saat ini hanya ada mereka bertiga dan Seongwoo berdiri dibelakang tubuh Yoochun.

Hening menyelimuti ketiganya sampai suara pesan masuk dari ponsel Jennie.

 _From : My Bunny Niel-Oppa_

 _Jennie-ah, Oppa minta maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi. Nanti malam Oppa akan menelponmu, sekarang Oppa sedang ada di Jeju untuk melakukan pemotretan untuk album baru Oppa. Saranghae._

Jennie tersenyum kecil membaca pesan Daniel, aktingnya memang hebat. Ia membalas pesan kekasihnya itu mengatakan ia sudah memaafkannya dan Daniel memang harus menelponnya nanti malam.

Jennie melirik sebentar kearah Seongwoo yang memang ada disampingnya. Ia menatap Seongwoo, matanya memancarkan kemenangan pada kakak tirinya itu.

Seongwoo yang melihat tatapan Jennie hanya menatap gadis itu dengan dingin, andai tidak ada Yoochun dan kamera CCTV ia mungkin sudah memukul gadis didepannya ini.

Kemarahan Seongwoo semakin berlipat-lipat. Pertama ia marah ketika Daniel hanya diam saja akan ucapannya dan pemuda manis itu meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lalu ia bertemu dengan Yoochun yang mana Seongwoo masih ingin membunuhnya lalu sekarang Jennie memperlihatkannya pesan dari Daniel.

 _Ding._

Pintu lift terbuka dan Seongwoo langsung keluar dari lift tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Yoochun maupun Jennie.

.

.

Daniel tengah berpose didepan kamera yang terus menerus memotretnya tanpa henti selama tiga jam ini dan ia harus berganti-ganti pakaian.

"Ok, Cukup untuk sesi ini. Kita akan meneruskannya nanti sore. Aku butuh cahaya senja untuk konsep fotomu selanjutnya, Daniel-sshi." Ujar sang fotografer.

.

.

Seongwoo tengah mengambil minuman kalengnya ketika Jennie dengan seenaknya mengambil minuman tersebut dan membukanya lalu meminumnya sendiri.

"Walaupun rasanya hambar tapi sedikit memberiku stamina." Ujar Jennie.

Seongwoo hanya menatap datar gadis didepanya lalu kembali memasukan koin dan memilih minuman lagi di vending machine.

"Aku tahu arti tatapanmu itu saat di lift."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Seongwoo lalu berlalu pergi namun Jennie mengikutinya.

"Aku tau karena aku juga memiliki tatapan seperti itu ketika aku berencana mau membunuh Rain." Jennie berdiri didepan Seongwoo. "Siapa yang mau kau bunuh Seongwoo? Yoochun atau Aku?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Menurutku…." Jennie tersenyum dingin. "…Kau akan membunuh aku dan Yoochun."

.

.

Daniel melemparkan ponselnya diatas ranjang ketika ia telah selesai bertelepon dengan kekasihnya yang ada di Seoul. Daniel mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang kamar hotel yang ia tempati seorang diri –Jisung ada di kamar samping.

Matanya tiba-tiba saja menatap tas ranselnya dan ia ingat kotak hadiah dari Minhyun. Daniel dengan segera mengambil kotak tersebut dan membukanya. Matanya melebar melihat isi kotak tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sebuah album foto berwarna coklat dengan pita berwarna emas.

"Kenapa dia memberiku album foto?" gumam Daniel penuh kebingungan namun ia tetap mengambilnya dan membukanya. Nafasnya tercekat ketika foto pertama yang ada disana adalah foto Seongwoo dan Woojin.

Daniel kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya dan menemukan banyak sekali foto tentang bocah manis yang sepertinya adalah Woojin ketika masih kecil. Daniel tersenyum melihat foto-foto Woojin yang dari kecil hingga berusia sekarang.

Ia merasa bahagia melihat foto-foto tersebut dan seakan-akan rasa rindu yang selalu menghampirinya ketika menatap Woojin kini sirna dengan foto tersebut dan Daniel seakan bisa melihat perkembangan bocah manis itu.

Dalam hati entah mengapa Daniel ingin berterimakasih pada Minhyun yang sudah memberikannya album ini. Daniel akan menyimpan album ini seumur hidupnya walaupun ia sendiri baru pertamakali melihat Woojin.

.

.

Jennie menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Daniel yang ada di Jeju. Ia berniat memasuki van nya dan bersiap pulang ke dorm yang ia tempati bersama member grupnya ketika ia mencium bau anyir yang sangat samar.

"Jennie kenapa kau diam saja, ayo masuk." Ucap Jisoo melihat Jennie yang tidak masuk kedalam van.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku akan pulang naik taxi. Dompetku tertinggal di ruang latihan tadi."

"Manajer Oppa bisa mengambilkannya untukmu."

"Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri." Ujar Jennie lalu kembali masuk ke gedung agency nya. "Pergilah dan berisitirahatlah."

Tepat ketika Jennie memasuki lobby yang lumayan sepi karena hari sudah malam lampu gedung agencynya mati.

Jennie masih berdiri dengan tenang namun ia bisa mendengar beberapa kepanikan dari staff wanita. Perasaannya makin campur aduk dan aroma anyir darah yang semula tampak samar semakin tercium dengan jelas. Jennie langsung berlari kearah tangga darurat dan segera mengikuti jejak aroma darah itu.

.

.

"Akhhh…. Seong….Akh…."

Seongwoo tersenyum iblis melihat tubuh Yoochun yang dipenuhi dengan darah bahkan kedua bola mata Yoochun sudah tidak ada ditempatnya dan wajah Yoochun sudah dipenuhi dengan darah.

"Ini untuk apa yang telah kau lakukan pada milikku." Tangan Seongwoo bergerak kearah jantung Yoochun, ia sendiri tengah menduduki perut Yoochun.

"Kang Daniel adalah milikku." Adalah kalimat terakhir Seongwoo sebelum tangannya mengoyak kulit Yoochun dan mengambil jantung Yoochun dengan paksa.

.

Jennie terus berlari dengan cepat menuju lantai 20 tempat dimana kantor bossnya berada, tidak susah memang karena ia adalah vampire dan untungnya lampu tengah mati hingga tidak ada yang tahu ia bisa berlari dengan cepat.

Jennie yakin betul aroma darah ini berasal dari lantai ruangan bossnya karena ia memiliki firasat jika Seongwoo tengah membunuh Yoochun.

 _Brakkk_.

Jennie membuka pintu kantor Yoochun dan ia terbelalak ngeri melihat sosok didepannya. Walaupun keadaan tengah gelap gulita namun Jennie bisa melihat dengan jelas Ong Seongwoo tengah berdiri dengan penampilan acak-acakan dan tangan Seongwoo sendiri tengah menggenggam sebuah jantung yang masih berdetak.

"Kau terlambat. Pestanya sudah berakhir." ucap Seongwoo sambil tersenyum gila hingga menampilkan taringnya. Mulutnya sendiri sudah dipenuhi darah Yoochun begitu juga bajunya.

Jennie menatap kebawah dan melihat tubuh Yoochun tergeletak mengerikan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa namun Jennie tiba-tiba saja cemberut. "Sayang sekali padahal aku juga ingin membunuhnya."

.

.

Daniel tertidur dengan nyenyak sambil memeluk album foto pemberian Minhyun dengan erat. Dalam tidurnya ia bermimpi indah tentang sebuah Mansion yang dipenuhi dengan kehangatan dan tawa bahagia dari penghuni mansion itu.

 _"_ _Mommy merindukanmu, Woojin."_

Kau bisa bermimpi indah sekarang, Daniel. Karena sosok yang membawa penderitaan untukmu sudah musnah. Tidak usah bertanya siapa yang memusnahkannya karena yang perlu kau tahu bahwa orang itu akan selalu melindungimu seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **February 9, 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N :

- _Cinta yang kuberikan padamu adalah seluruh hatiku. Tak peduli berapa lama, hatiku akan selalu untukmu. Satu hal yang aku mau adalah kebahagiaanmu. Aku tidak membutuhkan cinta darimu jika kau tidak bisa memberikannya untukku._

Kalimat diatas achan dapet dari translate lagu Thailand heheheh.

-Ok, Chapter ini achan rasa masuk ke dalam rate M deh karena ada darah-darahan. (Rate M bukan hanya tentang NC ajah yah, guys)

-Ottokhe gimana menurut kalian? awalnya sih Achan pengen bkin Ong Confess ke Niel pas habis ehem ehem n itu tuh Niel dulu yg ngomong tapi malah tangan ngetiknya kaya gini ya udah deh dari pada dihapus #plakkk

-Satu chapter berisi tentang satu hari kisah OngNiel dan karena Ong cuma dikasih 10 hari jadi ya ff ini _mungkin_ bakal END pada chapter 10 (Achan gk janji tapi _mungkin_ Achan bakal buat chapter bonus. _mungkin_ yah guys n nggak janjiin)

-Achan bakal update next chapter kalau udah dapat 123 review biar kalian jangan ada yg siders. jadi jika kalian ingin Achan fast update berarti kalian harus review.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	6. Sixth Day

**Playing With Fire**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 : Sixth Day**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jennie menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukan angka dua dini hari, ia hanya menatap datar Seongwoo yang baru saja membuang tubuh Yoochun di jurang. Keduanya saat ini sedang ada di Hutan pinggir kota Seoul.

"Karena dia sudah mati maka siapa yang akan menempati posisi CEO di Agency?" tanya Jennie sambil masuk kedalam mobil Seongwoo. Keduanya memang tidak saling menyukai keberadaan masing-masing namun mereka bisa bekerja sama dalam hal ini.

"Yoon Jisung. Aku sudah membaca profile nya dan bertemu dengannya, aku yakin dia akan menjadi CEO yang handal." Ujar Seongwoo sambil membawa mobilnya kembali ke Seoul.

Jennie tersenyum mendengar nama manajer Daniel itu. Jisung memang sangat baik dan memiliki hati yang mulia, ia setuju akan pilihan kakak tirinya itu. "Dan Daniel?"

"Aku akan membawanya bersamaku."

"Dia _masih_ milikku, Seongwoo. Dan akan selamanya menjadi milikku."

Seongwoo melirik Jennie. "Kau tidak memiliki _hatinya_."

.

.

.

.

Daniel membuka matanya ketika sinar matahari menyentuh wajahnya. "Jisung-hyung… tutup gordengnyaaa…."

Jisung menepuk pipi Daniel dengan lembut. Walaupun mereka beda kamar namun Jisung juga memegang kunci cadangan kamar hotel Daniel. "Bangun pemalas. Kau harus melakukan pemotretan lagi."

"Nghhh…."

"Daniel."

"Nde Hyung… aku bangun."

.

.

Seongwoo masuk kedalam lift menuju ruang latihan para trainee yang akan ia latih, ia memandangi para staff yang bersikap normal seperti biasanya dan tidak merasa kehilangan akan boss mereka yang semalam ia bunuh.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sajangnim." Salah satu staff YC ent mengetuk pintu kantor bossnya namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam ruangan. Karena tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam ia dengan segera memasuki ruangan bossnya itu.

"Sajangnim, saya membawa berkas yang perlu anda tanda–" Ia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika tidak ada seorangpun dalam ruangan itu dan ruangan itu tampak sangat rapih. Ia merasa bingung karena yang ia ingat sajangnimnya itu akan ke America besok bukan hari ini.

Staff tersebut lalu mendekati meja Yoochun dan berniat menaruh berkas itu disana mungkin saja Yoochun terlambat datang namun ia terkejut melihat sebuah kertas diatas meja tersebut.

 ** _Aku pergi untuk selamanya, jangan ada yang mencariku. Ku berikan seluruh assetku pada kalian semua dan aku sudah mengganti kepemilikan perusahaan ini atas nama Yoon Jisung._**

 ** _~Park Yoochun~_**

.

.

.

.

"Tahan sebentar, Daniel-sshi. Tahan… Yap bagus." Ucap sang fotografer sambil memandangi hasilnya.

"Ok, sekarang mari kita ke lokasi selan–"

"APA!"

Daniel, Fotografer dan para staff langsung memandang Jisung yang tadi berteriak.

"Hyung, ada apa?" tanya Daniel pada Jisung yang tampak pucat sambil memandang ponselnya. "Jisung-hyung?"

"Kita harus ke Seoul sekarang Daniel." Ujar Jisung lalu menarik tangan Daniel dan membawanya pergi ke bandara meninggalkan lokasi pemotretan.

"Apa-apaan itu." ucap sang fotografer. "Jisung-sshi kau tidak bisa seperti ini!"

"Hyung lihat ini." salah satu staff memperlihatkan ponselnya pada sang fotografer yang menampilkan situs pencarian berita utama.

· **_Pergi, Park Yoochun memberikan seluruh assetnya pada seluruh staffnya._**

· **_Yoon Jisung akan gantikan Park Yoochun menjadi CEO di YC Ent._**

· **_Park Yoochun, CEO YC Ent menghilang secara misterius dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah surat._**

· **_Manajer setia Kang Daniel, Yoon Jisung dipastikan akan menjadi Boss baru YC Ent setelah kepergian Park Yoochun yang misterius._**

· **_CEO Agency paling berpengaruh di industry music Korea menghilang secara misterius._**

.

.

.

.

Daniel dan Jisung yang baru saja memasuki gedung agency –dengan pengawasan yang ketat karena ratusan awak media sudah menduga akan kedatangan mereka- langsung disambut dengan para staff yang tampak sibuk mondar mandir.

"Jisung-sshi!" ucap salah satu staff dengan bahagia dan terlalu bersemangat. "Akhirnya kau sampai juga, Ayo ikut dengan kami. Kau harus menemui para petinggi perusahaan."

Jisung dengan pasrah mengikuti staff itu dan para staff lain yang melihatnyapun ikut mengerubunginya dan mengikutinya. Mereka akan melakukan rapat besar.

"Noona sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Daniel pada staff wanita yang sudah ia kenal betul.

"Sajangnim tiba-tiba saja pergi dan hanya meninggalkan surat yang mengatakan jangan mencari dia dan dia memberikan seluruh asset pada kita semua dan mengganti kepemilikan perusahaan ini dengan nama Jisung, manajermu itu." jelas staff wanita tersebut.

Daniel terkejut bukan main mendengar berita tersebut. Sajangnimnya yang baru dua hari yang lalu menyentuhnya menghilang, entah Daniel harus bahagia atau bagaimana. "Sajangnim memangnya pergi kemana? Apa kalian sudah menelpon polisi?"

"Untuk apa kita menelpon polisi, dia bilang sendiri dalam suratnya agar tidak ada yang mencarinya dan lagipula kita semua senang dia pergi. Kau tahukan betapa kejamnya dia memperlakukan kita semua dua tahun terakhir ini?"

Daniel terdiam mendengar seluruh kalimat tersebut. Dua tahun belakangan ini selain dirinya yang dijadikan boneka sex Yoochun para staff juga menjadi korbannya, Yoochun menyuruh para staff untuk lembur dan terkadang gaji yang Yoochun berikan pada mereka tidak bertambah sama sekali.

"Daniel lebih baik kau ke lantai atas. Lihat para wartawan masih berada didepan." Ucap sosok tersebut sambil menatap ratusan awak media yang menunggu didepan gedung. "Tenang saja kita sudah meningkatkan keamaan."

"Nde, Noona."

.

Daniel tengah duduk dikursi sambil membalas pesan dari Xiumin yang menanyakan keadaan gedung agency, seluruh backdancernya memang datang tadi pagi untuk latihan walaupun tanpa Daniel namun setelah staff menemukan surat Yoochun membuat mereka disuruh untuk pulang.

Setelah membalas pesan Xiumin, Daniel menatap tas ranselnya yang untungnya sebelum ke bandara Jisung menyempatkan mereka untuk ke hotel dulu untuk chek out.

Daniel langsung membuka tasnya dan mengambil album yang semalam terus ia peluk. Senyum kembali tercetak dibibirnya ketika ia kembali membuka album tersebut dan melihat foto-foto Woojin lagi.

"Apa yang kau lihat itu."

Daniel langsung menutup album tersebut dan mendekapnya dalam pelukannya ketika ia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Seongwoo memicingkan matanya melihat reaksi Daniel dan ia menatap benda yang dipeluk oleh Daniel itu, benda itu terlalu familiar untuknya. Tangan Seongwoo terulur dan menarik benda itu dari pelukan Daniel dengan paksa.

"Andweee." Teriak Daniel namun Seongwoo berhasil mengambilnya darinya dan membukanya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?" ujar Seongwoo dengan kesal setelah ia membuka album tersebut yang tentunya adalah miliknya. Album ini memang miliknya dan foto-foto dalam album tersebut adalah hasil jepretannya sendiri.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Daniel mencoba mengambil kembali album tersebut dari tangan Seongwoo namun Seongwoo menyembunyikan album itu dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Pasti Minhyun yah?"

Daniel terdiam, ia lalu ingat ucapan Minhyun kalau Seongwoo akan kesal jika Seongwoo tahu Minhyun memberikan album itu pada Daniel. Lagipula kenapa juga Seongwoo harus kesal. "Jangan kesal padanya."

"Aku pantas kesal padanya. _Bocah_ itu setelah hamil anak ketiga tingkahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku bersumpah akan memukul JR jika Minhyun hamil anak keempat."

Daniel memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjap bingung. Posenya itu benar-benar lucu dan polos. "Siapa yang kau sebut bocah? Minhyun- _sshi_?"

"Tentu saja memang siapa lagi."

"Tapi aku pikir Minhyun- _sshi_ itu baik." Ucap Daniel.

"Dia memang baik tapi berbeda jika dia sedang hamil, dia tidak mau disalahkan dan akan melakukan sesuatu seenaknya sendiri. Dan ini contohnya, dia mengambil album ini –yang pastinya ia ambil dari kamarku dan memberikannya padamu tanpa mengatakannya padaku lebih dulu." Ucap Seongwoo sambil memperlihatkan album berwarna coklat dengan pita berwarna emas didepan wajah Daniel.

Daniel langsung mengambil album tersebut dan kembali membekapnya dengan erat. "Minhyun- _sshi_ sudah memberikan ini padaku berarti ini milikku."

Seongwoo sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun suara Jennie mendahuluinya.

"Daniel Oppa." Jennie langsung memeluk erat Daniel, sebelum memeluk Daniel ia memberikan senyum meremehkan pada Seongwoo.

"Jennie, bukankah semalam kau bilang kau dan grupmu akan syuting Weekly Idol?" ucap Daniel, ia memang membalas pelukan Jennie namun matanya menatap Seongwoo.

"Syuting selesai lebih cepat. Dan apa Oppa tahu jika seluruh artist di agency kita dikosongkan jadwalnya selama tiga hari kedepan karena staff akan sibuk dengan rapat tentang pergantian kepemilikkan agency." Jelas Jennie.

"Benarkah?"

"Nde, jadi ayo kita ke apartement Oppa. Aku sangat lelah dan ingin tidur bersama Oppa, Oppa juga pasti lelah kan dari Jeju."

"Baiklah, tapi lebih baik kita lewat pintu belakang. Didepan banyak awak media." Daniel mengambil tasnya dan menatap Seongwoo. "Aku pulang dulu, Hyung."

Seongwoo hanya mengangguk singkat.

Setelah itu Daniel dan Jennie pergi menuju lift untuk ke apartement Daniel meninggalkan Seongwoo seorang diri.

Seongwoo lalu mendudukan dirinya dikursi. "Terimakasih atas bantuan anda, Lady Hyuna."

Hyuna yang memang baru datang hanya tersenyum kecil dan mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang tadi di duduki Daniel. "Tidak usah berterimakasih, anggap saja ini hadiah dariku untukmu."

Seongwoo mengangguk sopan. Hyuna memang membantunya memanipulasi pikiran orang-orang agar tidak ada yang memikirkan Yoochun dan membuat mereka terfokus pada Jisung. Hyuna tahu jika Seongwoo yang membunuh Yoochun.

Luhan sebenarnya ingin kembali menghukum Seongwoo karena Seongwoo membunuh Yoochun namun Hyuna yang tahu jika Seongwoo membunuh Yoochun karena Yoochun memang pantas untuk mati karena perbuatannya yang merugikan banyak orang terutama Daniel.

.

.

Daniel baru keluar dari kamar mandi ketika ia melihat Jennie tengah membuka-buka foto album yang berisi foto-foto Woojin.

"Siapa dia, Oppa?" tanya Jennie berpura-pura tidak tahu sambil membuka-buka album tersebut.

"Dia keponakanku." Ucap Daniel berbohong.

"Oh." balas Jennie dalam hati tertawa mendengar kebohongan Daniel. _Lebih tepatnya dia keponakanku, Daniel._

Daniel mendudukan dirinya disamping Jennie yang masih asyik membuka-buka album itu. Daniel mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Jennie. "Jadi, apa Oppa perlu memakai baju atau tidak?"

Jennie tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, vampire cantik itu lalu menutup album yang tadi ia lihat dan langsung mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan Daniel yang hanya memakai handuk. "Untuk apa Oppa memakai baju kalau pada akhirnya aku akan melepaskan baju Oppa."

Setelah Jennie mengatakan hal itu kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan keduanya lakukan bukan?

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Kang Daniel."_

 _"Aku tahu kau sudah memiliki kekasih tapi Cinta yang kuberikan padamu adalah seluruh hatiku. Tak peduli berapa lama, hatiku akan selalu untukmu." Tangan Seongwoo terangkat untuk mengelus pipi chuby Daniel. "Satu hal yang aku mau adalah kebahagiaanmu. Aku tidak membutuhkan cinta darimu jika kau tidak bisa memberikannya untukku."_

Daniel memejamkan matanya ketika ingatan itu memasuki pikirannya. Ia menatap kosong kota Seoul dari balkon kamarnya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu perasaannya untuk Seongwoo. Tapi bukan berarti Daniel membenci pelatih dance nya itu, tidak sama sekali.

Daniel merasa ia nyaman dan selalu terlindungi akan keberadaan Seongwoo disampingnya dan Daniel selalu merasa _déjà vu_ jika bersama dengan Seongwoo. Seolah-olah dulu dia dan Seongwoo pernah _bersama_.

Sosok manis itu menghela nafas dan menatap balkon disampingnya yang kosong. Daniel menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukan angka delapan malam.

"Mungkin Seongwoo-hyung ikut rapat dengan staff agency." Gumam Daniel dengan pelan. "Tapi apa dia sudah makan malam?"

Daniel mengigit jarinya sendiri. "Lebih baik aku membuat makan malam untuknya."

Ibu kandung Woojin itu lalu keluar dari apartementnya yang kosong karena Jennie sudah pulang ke dormnya sendiri.

.

Daniel memasuki apartement Seongwoo yang gelap gulita dan segera menyalakan lampunya. Jika kau bertanya bagaimana bisa Daniel masuk ke apartement Seongwoo maka jawabannya adalah dia tahu password pintu apartement Seongwoo karena pemiliknya sendiri yang menyebutkannya padanya.

Daniel yang langsung berniat menuju dapur terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu tergeletak diatas sofa. Ia dengan segera mengambilnya dan betapa terkejutnya ketika melihat sesuatu itu adalah sebuah baju yang ternoda darah.

Jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang ketika ia melihat lantai yang juga terdapat noda darah yang sudah mengering serta sebuah gelas pecah yang juga memiliki noda darah.

"Hyung. Seongwoo-hyung." Daniel langsung berlari menuju kamar Seongwoo ketika tidak mendengar apa-apa, kepanikan langsung melandanya, bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada pelatih dancenya itu.

 _Brakk_.

"Seongwoo-hyung." Teriak Daniel sambil membuka kamar Seongwoo dengan kencang namun kamar itu gelap dengan segera Daniel menyalakan lampu. Daniel mengernyit bingung melihat kondisi kamar itu masih rapih. Tangan Daniel menatap pakaian yang bernoda darah itu. "Jika Seongwoo-hyung belum pulang lalu bekas darah siapa ini?"

 _Prangg_.

Daniel terlonjak ketika mendengar suara kaca pecah dan ia dibuat ngeri ketika melihat siluet bayangan dari arah balkon kamar Seongwoo.

"Well well, siapa ini?" ujar sebuah suara berat.

"Si-siapa kau?" suara Daniel sedikit bergetar ketakutan ketika siluet tersebut semakin mendekat.

Sedikit demi sedikit siluet itu semakin jelas dan berdirilah seorang pria tinggi didepan Daniel. "Namaku Park Chanyeol dan Informanku mengatakan apartement ini milik Seongwoo tapi mengapa aku menemukan pemuda manis disini."

Daniel membelalakan matanya ketika melihat taring pada mulut pria didepannya serta matanya yang berwarna merah darah. "Ka-kau…"

Tangan Chanyeol terulur dan mengelus pipi Daniel. Wajah pemuda didepannya itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang dari masa lalu yang telah tiada. "Ya aku vampire dan wajahmu mengingatkanku pada Kang Dani. Kau kekasih bajingan itu hm? Aneh sekali padahal bajingan itu menolak Dani dan membuat gadis manis itu mati bunuh diri karena ditolak cintanya dan sekarang dia memiliki kekasih yang wajahnya mirip dengan sosok yang ditolaknya."

Daniel menatap bingung sosok didepannya. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Bukannya menjawab ucapan Daniel, Chanyeol malah tersenyum licik dan merapalkan mantra tidur pada Daniel.

"Ku bawa orang yang kau cintai ini, Ong Seongwoo." Ucap Chanyeol ketika Daniel tertidur dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **February 15, 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N :

-Ok, harusnya malam ini Achan update ff Monster chapter 2 sama bikin 2Hyun moment di Gaon (n valentine) tapi mood malam ini cuma mantengin tl dan dengerin musik jadi yah di pending dulu deh buat 2hyun nya

-tapi tenang ajah kok setelah chapter 6 ini Achan bakal slow update disini dan mau nulis 2Hyun karena kan ini udah chapter 6 (empat chapter lagi sebelum chapter terakhir) sdgkan monster baru chapter 1 jadi achan mau lanjutin monster dulu.

-spoiler next chapter bakal ada adegan _kiss under the moonlight_ dan siapa yang akan di pilih Daniel, Jennie atau Ong. semuanya bakal ada di next chapter.

-Yang nanya kapan niel ingatannya kembali, kapan ongniel bersatu. achan cuma mau bilang kalau semuanya butuh proses dan bagi kalian yang baca eternal love pasti taulah gimana penuh lika likunya hubungan ongniel jadi achan nggak mau langsung bikin mereka bahagia dan ong langsung dapetin niel dgn mudah, ingat di eternal love niel selalu menderita dan sll mencintai ong yg ong nya sendiri tau tapi diem aja skrg gantian ong yg nunjukin rasa cintanya ke niel tp gk dibalas sama sekali oleh niel.

-semuanya membutuhkan proses nggak lucu banget kan kalau di eternal love hubungan mereka penuh lika liku dan disini mereka langsung jatuh cinta n bersama dalam sekejap mata. **hell no.** ong harus dapet karmanya lebih dulu. **harus.** sebelum dia dapetin niel.

-Terimakasih buat yg udah review di chapter 4 :verenakiem, cometbridge, Lucianna, Danik Kang, Lalaland, Michiyo Park, FumieKim, tititari99, riskiulya, noviavirda, Guest 1, Guest 2, replyoppars, Ryu, AYUnhomin, Kfcfmd, Suzuki Sora, Nurul1707, Hwang Haerin, missinghunhan12, BLUEFIRE0805, hyewon, Hana, mikakko, meme4545, bugi. apeach,

-Terimakasih buat yg udah review di chapter 5 : Nurul1707, verenakiem, Kfcfmd, Seonooo, Michiyo Park, bilooo, Lalaland, Guest1, 2hyunie, AYUnhomin, Guest2, mikakko, Hwang Haerin, Bugibugi, dheea, riskiulya, BLUEFIRE0805, TiasPrahastiwi, Chiaka Angels, missinghunhan12, Suzuki Sora, Ryu, Guest3,woojin, Danik Kang, Name Binny, FumieKim, Guest4, Guest5, Guest6

.

.

.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	7. Seventh Day

**Playing With Fire**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7 : Seventh Day**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Woojin yang terbangun pada tengah hari karena haus menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat bunga mawar dan ia menatap kosong ketika kelopak keenam telah jatuh.

Enam hari sudah terlewati dan Woojin yakin Ayahnya bisa membawa Ibunya untuk pulang dan membuat Mansion ini diselimuti kehangatan.

.

.

Seongwoo mengernyit bingung ketika ia memasuki apartementnya dan lampu menyala dengan terang seingatnya tadi pagi ketika ia keluar ia akan mematikan lampunya. Mata tajamnya tanpa sengaja menatap sofa dan ia dibuat terkejut ketika tidak melihat bajunya yang kemarin penuh darah Yoochun ia taruh seenaknya disitu.

Ayah dari Woojin itu segera berlari kearah kamarnya ketika samar-samar ia mencium aroma tubuh Daniel yang menipis dan matanya melotot tak percaya melihat pintu balkon yang terbuat dari kacanya pecah dan baju yang ia cari tergeletak dilantai kamarnya.

Seongwoo melangkah kearah cermin yang terdapat kertas yang menempel disana, ia segera mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

 ** _Aku bawa dia bersamaku. Waktumu hanya 24 jam sebelum aku kuliti dia hidup-hidup._**

 ** _-PCY-_**

Vampire tampan itu langsung meremas kertas tersebut. "Bajingan kau Park Chanyeol."

.

.

 _._

 _Brakkk_.

"AHHH!" Teriak Jisoo sambil menutupi tubuhnya –yang setengah telanjang ketika seseorang masuk lewat balkon dorm grupnya. "Siapa kau? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk lewat Balkon? Ini lantai 20!"

Seongwoo sosok yang membuka pintu kamar dorm PINK-BLANC tidak menjawab ucapan Jisoo, ia hanya menatap Jennie dengan alis terangkat. Ia tidak salah lihat kan kalau adik tirinya itu tadi sedang bercumbu dengan gadis yang Seongwoo tidak tahu siapa namanya itu.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Jennie dengan judes. Dia tidak repot-repot menutupi tubuhnya yang juga setengah telanjang.

"Daniel di culik."

Jennie langsung menatap serius Seongwoo. "Tunggu di luar, aku akan bersiap."

.

.

Dua kakak beradik itu kini hanya saling berdiam didalam mobil Seongwoo yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi pada dini hari. Mereka sedang menuju ke Jeju.

"Bagaimana kau tahu musuhmu itu membawa Daniel ke Jeju?" tanya Jennie.

"Karena di Jeju semuanya dimulai. Dia pasti menuntut balas dendam padaku."

"Lihat, kau hanya membawa Daniel kedalam bahaya. Daniel tidak pantas bersamamu."

"Lalu kau mau bilang kalau Daniel pantas bersamamu, begitu? Kau yang seorang _les_."

Jennie menatap tajam Seongwoo. "Aku bukan seorang _les_. Aku hanya menyukai Jisoo seorang."

"Oh, jadi namanya Jisoo? Berarti aku bisa membawa Daniel bersamaku."

"Langkahi dulu mayatku."

Seongwoo mendengus. "Jennie, berhenti berakting. Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Jennie melirik kakak tirinya. Tidak mungkin kan sosok disampingnya tahu jika dia adalah suruhan Lady Hyuna. _Tidak_ _mungkin_.

"Aku tahu kau adalah suruhan Lady Hyuna. Aku mendengar apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Lady Hyuna. Menurutmu mengapa aku tidak membunuhmu sejak awal?"

Tubuh Jennie menegang mendengarnya, sialan dia lupa jika disampingnya adalah Ong Seongwoo. Vampire terlicik yang pernah ia tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka penutup mata Daniel dengan kasar dan senyum licik langsung tercetak dibibirnya ketika pemuda didepannya tampak ketakutan melihatnya. Vampire dari Clan Park itu mendudukan dirinya dikursi didepan Daniel hingga kini keduanya berhadap-hadapan.

"Jadi namamu Kang Daniel yah?" tanya Chanyeol, dia tahu dari Kyungsoo –Warlock yang merangkap sebagai tangan kanannya.

Daniel sendiri kepalanya terasa pening, ia menatap sekitarnya dan menebak bahwa dia sekarang ada di sebuah gudang.

"Kyungsoo tadi melihat pikiranmu dan sepertinya kau belum tahu jika Ong Bajingan Seongwoo itu seorang Vampire."

Mata Daniel melebar mendengarnya. Mulutnya sendiri tertutup kain dan tubuhnya terikat dengan erat di kursi.

Pikirannya langsung bercampur aduk mendengar informasi tersebut. _Tidak mungkin, Seongwoo-hyung seorang Vampire. Tidak mungkin._

"Mari kita tinggalkan Seongwoo sejenak karena aku ingin menceritakan sebuah kisah padamu."

Daniel menatap tidak mengerti sosok didepannya.

"Lima putuh tahun yang lalu aku memiliki kekasih, dia begitu cantik dan manis. Namanya Byun Baekhyun."

Lagi mata Daniel melebar mendengarnya. Dia tahu nama itu, Byun Baekhyun adalah salah satu Penyanyi sukses di era 60-an yang menghilang secara misterius di pulau Jeju.

Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi Daniel. "Yah, Byun Baekhyun yang itu. Dia adalah kekasihku. Kita saling jatuh cinta dan berpacaran. Semuanya tampak begitu indah sampai aku mengenalkannya pada temanku yang bernama Ong Seongwoo."

Lagi, mata Daniel melebar mendengarnya. Terlalu banyak informasi baru yang Vampire didepannya katakan padanya.

"Dia mengatakan padamu usianya 30th? Usia dia sebenarnya 104th dan dalam beberapa bulan lagi akan menjadi 105th." Chanyeol menatap remeh Daniel yang memancarkan ekspresi terkhianati.

"Kembali pada ceritaku, Setelah aku mengenalkan mereka berdua beberapa bulan kemudian aku berniat untuk menikahi Baekhyun tapi kekasihku yang manis itu sedang ada di Jeju jadi aku mendatanginya dan berniat memberikannya kejutan tapi malah aku yang terkejut karena aku melihatnya tengah bercumbu dengan Seongwoo." Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya mengingat kembali kenangan menjijikan itu.

"Dan tanpa banyak kata aku langsung menyeret Baekhyun dan menguburnya hidup-hidup dibawah gedung ini. Selesai."

Daniel menatap ketakutan karena mata Chanyeol memancarkan kegilaan yang mengerikan.

Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya didepan Daniel, ia pandangi tubuh itu dari atas hingga kebawah.

"Kau tahu, Daniel? Aku bahkan bisa merasakan Baekhyun masih ada sini." Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi chuby Daniel. "Bagaimana kalau kita memperlihatkan padanya apa yang pernah ia lakukan dengan Seongwoo?"

Daniel menggeleng dengan kencang, tubuhnya juga bergetar hebat karena ketakutan. Ia tahu maksud dari ucapan sosok didepannya. ' _Seongwoo-hyung, Seongwoo-hyung, tolong aku. Seongwoo-hyung.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Brakkkk_.

Chanyeol dan Daniel langsung menengok kearah pintu yang terbuka dengan lebar menampilkan dua saudara tiri disana. Ong Seongwoo dan Kim Jennie telah sampai didepan mereka dengan tubuh dipenuhi darah.

"Kyungsoo." Gumam Chanyeol ketika melihat tangan Seongwoo yang menggenggam sebuah kepala, lebih tepatnya kepala Kyungsoo.

Seongwoo melempar kepala Kyungsoo. Mulutnya dipenuhi darah dan pakaiannya sudah kusut namun nafasnya masih begitu stabil. "Sebelum kita mulai, aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa kekasihmu itulah yang mendatangiku dan memintaku untuk mencumbunya."

"Sialan kau, Bajingan!" ucap Chanyeol dan mulai menyerang Seongwoo.

Ketika dua vampire tampan itu sedang berkelahi dengan dahsyatnya Jennie langsung berlari dan membuka ikatan Daniel.

Daniel bahkan tidak memandang wajah cantik kekasihnya itu, matanya hanya focus pada Seongwoo dan Chanyeol yang sedang berkelahi.

Jennie memegang kedua pipi Daniel agar Daniel menatap padanya. "Oppa jangan lihat mereka, tatap aku. Oppa akan baik-baik saja."

Daniel menatap wajah cantik kekasihnya yang kondisinya sama dengan Seongwoo, mulut Jennie dipenuhi darah dan baju hitam kekasihnya juga dipenuhi darah dan debu. "Je-jennie, apa kau juga sama dengan mereka berdua?"

"Tidak, Oppa. Tidak. Aku adalah Jennie-mu. Aku kekasih–"

 _Brakkkkkkk_.

Jennie langsung menengok kebelakang dan melihat Seongwoo tengah mencekik leher Chanyeol yang terjatuh dilantai kotor itu. Tanpa banyak kata Jennie langsung berlari kearah keduanya dan ikut memegang kepala Chanyeol.

Diapit oleh dua kakak beradik Clan Ong didepannya membuat Chanyeol tahu bahwa ajalnya sudah medekat dan benar saja karena dengan kekuatan keduanya kepala Chanyeol sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Setelah kepala Chanyeol terlepas dari tubuhnya seketika tubuh itu berubah menjadi abu dan menghilang terbawa angin yang entah datang dari mana. Samar-samar Seongwoo melihat sosok Baekhyun yang mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya.

Nafas Daniel tercekat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan terjatuh ke lantai. Daniel takut. Ia ketakutan.

"Oppa."

Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah suara Jennie sebelum kegelapan menyerangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daniel membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah senyum manis Jennie.

"Oppa, minumlah." Jennie menyodorkan air putih pada Daniel yang langsung Daniel terima.

Ketika ia meneguk habis air itu, ia langsung merasa segar dan memandangi sekelilingnya. Mereka sepertinya ada di hotel karena ini bukan kamarnya ataupun kamar Jennie.

"Jennie, apa kita ada di Hotel?"

Jennie menghela nafas dan mendekatkan duduknya dengan Daniel. "Apa Oppa tidak ingat apa-apa?"

Daniel memandang bingung Jennie, ia ingin bertanya memangnya ada apa namun seketika sedikit demi sedikit sesuatu merasuk kedalam otaknya. Chanyeol, Vampire, Gudang, Seongwoo dan Jennie. Darah. Kegelapan.

Daniel langsung menjauhkan dirinya dari Jennie ketika ia mengingat semuanya.

"Oppa, jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Kau juga Vampire?"

Jennie mengangguk. "Aku tetap Jennie-mu, Oppa. Aku Kim Jennie-mu."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku sejak dulu? Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

"Aku takut Oppa akan membenciku." Jennie menundukan kepalanya. "Dan utusanku tidak memperbolehkan kau tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya."

"Utusanmu?"

"Namanya Lady Hyuna, dia adalah Istri dari Dewa Langit yang menghapus kenangan tiga tahunmu itu lima tahun yang lalu. Dan aku adalah adik tiri dari Ong Seongwoo, aku diutus Lady Hyuna untuk menjagamu selama ini."

Ekspresi tidak mengerti tercetak jelas diwajah Daniel. "Dewa Langit? Kenangan tiga tahunku? Adik tiri? A-aku tidak mengerti."

Jennie mendekati Daniel dan membawa Daniel kedalam pelukannya. "Aku sendiri tidak begitu tahu, Oppa. Tapi satu yang aku tahu bahwa Seongwoo begitu mencintaimu dan kita tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini, Oppa."

Daniel terdiam, ia tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika Jennie mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu. Ia tidak sakit hati karena memang ia mencintai Jennie sebagai seorang sahabat. "Karena kau mencintai Jisoo?"

Jennie terkekeh mendengarnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku melihat tatapanm pada Jisoo. Kalian berdua saling mencintai, bukan?"

"Iya. Dia adalah apa yang aku cari selama hidupku ini."

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tanya apa?"

Daniel melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jennie dan memandang sosok cantik didepannya. "Berapa usiamu sebenarnya?"

Jennie tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "95th, aku lebih muda sepuluh tahun dari Seongwoo."

"Berarti aku memanggilmu Noona dan kau tidak boleh memanggilku Oppa lagi, _arra_?"

" _Arraso_."

Daniel lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan dahi mereka. "Noona, Neomu yeppeo."

Adik tiri dari Seongwoo itu tertawa mendengarnya lalu mencium bibir Daniel sekilas. Tanpa tahu jika ada sosok lain yang baru masuk kedalam kamar itu dan langsung berbalik pergi.

.

.

.

Seongwoo tengah duduk di pasir pantai pulau Jeju. Ia menatap sinis Bulan dan Bintang yang berada diatas langit, keduanya seakan mengejek kesendiriannya.

Vampire itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Pertamkali jatuh cinta dan hasilnya seperti ini. Seongwoo ingin menyalahkan Daniel yang muncul begitu saja di hidupnya, wajah Daniel yang mirip dengan Dani membuatnya penasaran akan sosok tersebut.

Walaupun tidak pernah menunjukkanya namun Seongwoo memang selalu memperhatikan Daniel ketika mereka masih di SOPA dan rasa penasarannya malah membuahkan hasil yang membuat hatinya berdebar untuk pertamakalinya.

Rasa cinta yang ia rasakan kini memang bermula hanya karena wajah Daniel mirip dengan Dani lalu ketika Daniel memintanya menyentuhnya maka luluh rentak pula pertahanan Seongwoo yang mana sejak awal dia juga menginginkan tubuh Daniel.

Selama puluhan tahun ia hidup dan pertamakalinya ia merasa bersalah ketika harus meninggalkan Daniel yang masih terlelap setelah hubungan badan mereka di gudang belakang sekolah.

Seongwoo memang pergi New York saat itu namun ia tahu jika Daniel juga pindah ke Canada dan ia ada disana ketika Daniel melahirkan Woojin. Delapan tahun yang lalu ketika putranya lahir adalah kali pertama ia meneteskan air mata, lebih tepatnya air mata kebahagiaan.

Saat itu Seongwoo ingin sekali masuk kedalam dan memeluk Daniel dan menggendong putranya namun ia menjadi seorang pecundang dengan pergi dari sana ketika Daniel berucap ' _Woojin. Ong Woojin'._

Ia tidak menyalahkan Daniel akan rasa ini karena ia sendiri menyukainya dan berterimakasih pada Daniel karena membuatnya merasakan apa itu _cinta_ _sejati_.

Seongwoo memejamkan matanya. Ia telah kalah, ia kalah dari Jennie. Daniel tidak akan pernah kembali padanya. Ia melanggar janjinya pada Woojin. Putranya itu akan membencinya, Woojin akan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama ketika Daniel pergi dulu. Tatapan penuh kekecewaan yang menusuk relung hati terdalam Seongwoo.

"Seongwoo-hyung."

Seongwoo langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Daniel yang sudah ada disampingnya. Sial, ia terlalu terlena dalam pikirannya hingga tidak merasakan kehadiran Daniel. Seongwoo langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Daniel, sedang apa kau kemari?"

"Menemui, Hyung." Ucap Daniel lalu memandang keindahan didepannya. Langit malam pulau Jeju yang dihiasi oleh Bulan dan Bintang. "Indah yah?"

"Hm." balas Seongwoo.

Keduanya kini hanya menatap lukisan malam didepan mereka dalam diam.

"Hyung, lihat. Bintang jatuh." Ujar Daniel dengan penuh semangat sambil menunjuk bintang jatuh tadi.

"Memangnya kenapa jika ada bintang jatuh?" Seongwoo menatap Daniel. "Kau mau membuat permohonan pada bintang jatuh?"

Daniel mengangguk semangat.

"Dan apa permohonanmu itu?"

"Aku ingin kenangan tiga tahunku yang hilang kembali." Gumam Daniel dengan pelan namun Seongwoo jelas mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau memohon seperti itu?"

"Karena aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aku tinggalkan. Aku meninggalkan seseorang… atau banyak orang yang aku tinggalkan."

Dalam hati Seongwoo menggeleng tidak setuju. _'Bukan kau yang meninggalkan kita, Daniel. Tapi aku yang memisahkanmu dengan mereka, dengan putramu, dengan kakakmu. Semuanya salahku.'_

"Seongwoo-hyung, aku–" Daniel tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena terdiam ketika Seongwoo menciumnya.

Seongwoo mencium Daniel di dahi, mata kanan dan kirinya, lalu turun ke hidung, serta pipi kanan dan kirinya yang chuby dan terakhir di bibirnya. Tujuh ciuman untuk tujuh hari.

Ciuman Seongwoo di bibirnya kali ini berbeda dengan ciuman pertama mereka di lift. Seongwoo menciumnya dengan lebih bergairah.

Daniel hanya diam mematung selama beberapa saat namun ia langsung memejamkan matanya ketika Seongwoo memeluk pinggangnya dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Tubuh Seongwoo memang dingin tapi memberikan kenyamanan untuknya.

Tangan Daniel terangkat dan mengalungkannya dileher Seongwoo dan iapun ikut membalas permainan lidah Seongwoo dalam mulutnya.

 _Daniel mencintai Seongwoo._

Demi para Dewa, dia yakin sekali jika dia sudah jatuh cinta pada sosok didepannya itu dari awal tapi kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadarinya. Kenapa?

Sekarang semuanya itu tidak penting karena ia yakin akan ucapan Jennie bahwa Seongwoo juga mencintainya.

Dari jauh Jennie tersenyum melihat keduanya, ia bahagia melihat dua orang yang sudah ditakdirkan bersama itu akhirnya kembali bersatu. Vampire cantik itu membalikan badannya meninggalkan keduanya dan kembali ke Seoul menemui kekasihnya yang sesungguhnya.

Seongwoo melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka ketika ia sadar bahwa nafas Daniel sudah terputus-putus akan ciuman penuh gairah keduanya.

Daniel mengambil udara melalui mulut dan hidungnya dengan rakus. Sialan, ia hampir saja jatuh pingsan karena ciuman tersebut.

"Seongwoo-hyung–"

"Daniel." Seongwoo kembali memotong ucapan Daniel. Tangannya yang semula ada dipinggang Daniel kini menyentuh kedua sisi wajah manis Daniel. "Boleh aku menyentuhmu?"

Wajah Daniel langsung memerah mendengarnya.

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setelah ini aku tidak akan menganggu hidupmu lagi." Tambah Seongwoo pada kalimatnya.

Nafas Daniel tercetak mendengarnya. "M-mwo?"

"Aku mohon, ijinkan aku menyentuhmu."

Daniel ingin berteriak pada Seongwoo apa maksud dari untuk terakhir kalinya, apa Seongwoo akan meninggalkannya tapi Daniel tidak bisa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **February 22, 2018**

.

.

.

A/N :

-Tau kok kalau kalian mau protes kenapa Achan motong ditengah-tengah. Enggak kok itu enggak ditengah karena udah jam 12 malam berarti hari ketujuh udah lewat dan next bakal hari kedelapan. #pasangmukapolos #dihajarreaders

-Kalian tahu nggak kalau angka favorite Achan itu angka 7 dan 8. 7 karena I dunno, lucky number 7 maybe? Pokoknya Achan tuh tergila-gila sama angka 7 dan 8 karena Achan ngerasa angka 8 itu indah. Infinity : tanpa batas/tak berujung. Achan sukaaaa banget.

Well kenapa achan ngomongin angka karena chapter 7 ini (terutama bagian mereka dipantai) adalah favorite Achannnnnn. Sumpah Achan ambyar sendiri pas Ong galau n merana kkkkk. Achan aneh yah? Emang, tanpa kalian ngomong juga Achan sadar diri kok.

Dan angka 8 karena next chapter yaitu chapter delapan, well kalian pas tau dong yah bakal seperti apa setelah baca kalimat Ong ke Niel. Yup akan ada adegan ehem ehem.

-Ngomong-ngomong Achan bikin ff baru dengan Cast OngNiel lohhhh. Judulnya "HELLO, STRANGER" (Casplock biar kalian baca kkkk) mampir yaahhhhh n mohon tinggalkan jejakkkk.

-Btw di salah satu review tadi ada yang nanya tentang Luhan yah. Well yah dear kamu nggak salah baca emang ada Luhan dan dia itu suaminya Hyuna. Iyah dia suaminya Hyuna di ff ini kamu nggak salah baca kok.

Kenapa Luhan Achan pasangin sama Hyuna? Karena mereka berdua itu bias Achan. Dan achan paling hobby masangain BiasxBias Achan. Mau bilang achan aneh? Oh, nggak apa-apa kok diatas Achan udah ngomong kalau Achan sadar diri Achan aneh.

Terus ada yang nanya lagi itu bajunya siapa yang niel temuin di sofa. Itu bajunya Ong pas dia habis bunuh Yoochun n langsung lempar sembarangan di sofa terus langsung minum darah habis itu si Ong nggak sengaja nendang gelasnya hingga pecah tapi bukannya langsung diberesin si Ong malah ogah n langsung tidur gituh ajah mangkanya darahnya agak kering.

-Buat readers baru juga achan saranin lagi buat baca Eternal Love lebih dulu yah biar kalian tahu gimana hubungan OngNiel sebelum disini. Walaupun chapternya panjang tapi kalian bisa baca setengah-setengah dulu deh coz beneran menurut Achan kalian lebih baik baca Eternal Love lebih dulu.

-Udah gituh ajah cuap-cuap Achan. Ingat yah mampir di ff Achan yg satunya lagi. Awas ajah kalau enggak nanti Achan ngambek nih.

.

.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	8. Eighth Day

**Playing With Fire**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 : Eighth Day**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(Warning! NC!)**

Daniel mencengkeram bagian depan baju Seongwoo ketika sosok tampan itu menciumi bibirnya dengan penuh gairah dan tangan Seongwoopun berkeliaran pada tubuhnya yang sudah tidak mengenakan apapun.

Seongwoo melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka dan menatap wajah Daniel yang sudah memerah. Ia tersenyum –senyum yang benar-benar tampan hingga membuat Daniel terpana akan senyuman itu. Tangan Seongwoo terulur untuk mengelus pipi Daniel. "Kau adalah keindahan yang hadir dalam hidupku."

Daniel membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun Seongwoo sudah lebih dulu menciumi pundak mulus Daniel dan mendorong tubuh Daniel dengan perlahan untuk terlentang dibawahnya.

Ciuman Seongwoo yang semula hanya dipundak kini semakin merajalela ke leher, telinga, dada dan kembali lagi ke bibir merah muda Daniel. Puas dengan ciuman-ciuman itu Seongwoo menjauhkan dirinya dari tubuh Daniel hanya untuk melepaskan pakaiannya.

Daniel hanya terdiam melihat pemandangan didepannya. Lagi, Daniel merasa déjà vu dengan hal seperti ini. Ia kembali merasa kalau Seongwoo yang tengah membuka pakaiannya –memperlihatkan tubuh sexy nya dan menatapnya seperti seorang predator mendapatkan mangsanya itu pernah terjadi. Seakan-akan keduanya sudah pernah –ah bukan pernah lagi tapi _sering_ melakukan hal seperti ini.

Pemuda manis itu memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk membuang rasa déjà vu itu. Tidak mungkin mereka pernah _melakukan ini_ sebelumnya. Ia baru mengenal pelatih dancenya itu seminggu yang lalu –walaupun Seongwoo pernah melatih dance di SOPA yang mana tidak ia ingat sama sekali.

Daniel membuka matanya dan ia langsung disuguhi dengan tubuh bagian atas Seongwoo yang sudah topless. Nafas Daniel tercekat melihat pemandangan indah itu. Tubuh topless Seongwoo adalah mimpinya yang menjadi kenyataan. Yah Daniel memang pernah memimpikan mereka berdua melakukan hubungan intim beberapa hari yang lalu, lebih tepatnya ketika Seongwoo menciumnya untuk pertamakalinya di lift.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" goda Seongwoo.

Wajah Daniel kembali memerah mendengar godaan vampire tampan itu. Ia membuang wajahnya ke kanan agar tidak memandang wajah tampan itu.

Tangan Seongwoo memegang wajah Daniel dan memaksa wajah manis itu untuk memandang tepat padanya. "Jangan buang mukamu. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku selalu memikirkan wajahmu selama lima tahun ini."

"Apa?"

Bukannya menjawab Seongwoo malah tersenyum. "Malam ini hanya milik kita berdua."

.

.

.

.

Taeyong mendorong tubuh Jaehyun ketika suaminya itu mau menciumnya.

Jaehyun tentunya mengerang kesal mendapatkan penolakan seperti itu. "Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya Woojin akan punya adik."

"Hah?!"

Taeyong mengangguk penuh semangat. "Aku tadi melihat Seongwoo tengah menggendong bayi."

"Ada Daniel dalam _penglihatanmu_?" tanya Jaehyun.

Wajah Taeyong langsung murung mendengarnya. "Tidak ada."

"Mungkin saja bayi itu milik Minhyun-hyung."

"Atau mungkin saja Daniel- _sshi_ ada didalam Mansion dalam penglihatanku itu. Karena _penglihatanku_ hanya menampilkan Seongwoo-hyung menggendong bayi didepan Mansionnya."

Jaehyun memajukan badannya dan menempelkan dahinya kedahi Taeyong. "Ya mari berharap begitu karena aku selalu saja was-was bila kau hanya berdua dengan Seongwoo-hyung. Takut kalian berdua bermain dibelakangku."

Taeyong memutar matanya lalu menjitak kepala Jaehyun. "Sepertinya butuh satu abad agar kau melupakan hal itu."

.

.

.

.

.

Seongwoo mengangkat kedua kaki Daniel dan meletakannya dibahunya. Dengan posisi seperti ini kejantanan Seongwoo semakin tertanam dengan sempurna dilubang Daniel.

"Aahh.. Aahhh… Hyung… Oohhhh… Fasterrrr…"

Mendengar erangan Daniel membuat libido Seongwoo semakin meningkat dan ia menggenjot lubang Daniel dengan lebih bringas. "Fuck… Daniel…"

Bohong jika Seongwoo bilang ia tidak merindukan tubuh Daniel selama lima tahun ini.

"Nghh… Aahh…. Aahhh… Seongwoo-hyungg… more.. please…."

Vampire tampan itu terus menerus mengeluarkan penisnya keluar masuk ke lubang Daniel. Seongwoo menggeram penuh nikmat ketika merasakan lubang Daniel mengetat dan terus menerus memijit penisnya yang besar. Ia menikmati setiap detik aktivitas panas mereka ini.

"SEONGWOO-HYUNG!" Daniel meneriakan nama Seongwoo ketika ia mencapai klimaksnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya malam ini.

Seongwoo menghentikan gerakannya, ia memberi waktu untuk Daniel mengambil nafas. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus poni Daniel yang sudah basah karena peluh.

"Mau beristirahat sebentar?"

Daniel menggeleng kecil. Walaupun ia lelah namun sosok didepannya ini bahkan belum keluar sama sekali. "Tapi Hyung belum keluar."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau mungkin butuh istirahat."

Daniel mengalungkan tangannya dileher Seongwoo. "Seperti yang Hyung bilang kalau malam ini milik kita bukan hanya milikku saja."

Dan apa yang bisa Seongwoo lakukan bila ia sudah mendapatkan ijin dari Daniel untuk kembali menyentuh tubuh menggoda itu.

.

.

.

Seongwoo mengelus kepala Daniel yang terlelap dalam pelukannya. Ia menatap jendela balkon kamar hotel yang mereka sewa.

"Enghh… Hyung. Kau belum tidur?" tanya Daniel dengan suara serak –akibat terlalu banyak berteriak dan mendesah.

Seongwooo tersenyum melihat pemandangan manis didepannya –dimana Daniel mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut dan tanpa bisa dicegah Seongwoo mengigit pipi chuby Daniel. "Bagaimana bisa ada makhluk seimut dirimu didunia ini?"

Daniel sendiri hanya pasrah saja pipi gembulnya di gigiti oleh Seongwoo. "Hyung…"

"Hm?" balas Seongwoo. Bibirnya masih asyik menjelajahi pipi dan leher Daniel, tangannyapun ikut mengelus bongkahan pantat mulus Daniel.

"Kenapa saat bersama denganmu aku selalu merasa déjà vu. Aku merasa bahwa dulu kita pernah _bersama_." Daniel menatap Seongwoo yang juga menatapnya. Tangan Daniel menyentuh wajah tampan Seongwoo. "Tapi aku sadar bahwa itu tidak mungkin kan? Kau memiliki Ibu Woojin jadi tidak mungkin jika kita pernah bersama."

"Daniel…"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan bahwa kau adalah Ibu Woojin."

"Hah?!" Daniel terkejut bukan main mendengarnya. "Ma-maksud Hyung kau ingin aku menjadi Ibu Woojin _baru_ begitu?"

Seongwoo menghela nafas kasar. "Tidurlah, Daniel."

Daniel menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Seongwoo dan mendudukan dirinya. "Tidak, Hyung. Aku ingin tahu semuanya. Kau, Minhyun- _sshi_ dan Woojin selalu membuatku bingung dengan kalimat penuh misteri kalian. Beritahu aku, Hyung. Beritahu aku semuanya."

Seongwoopun ikut duduk dan kini keduanya kembali berhadap-hadapan. "Rasa ingin tahumu itu berbahaya."

"Berbahaya? Kenapa berbahaya?"

Bukannya menjawab Seongwoo malah mengatakan sesuatu yang lain. "Daniel, dulu aku tidak pernah mengenal apa itu cinta. Tidak sebelum bertemu denganmu."

"Hyung?"

Tangan Seongwoo menyentuh pipi Daniel dan setelahnya Daniel jatuh tertidur dalam pelukannya. Iyah, Seongwoo merapalkan mantra penidur pada Daniel. "Terimakasih Daniel, kau berarti segalanya untukku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Woojin-hyung!" Wooju berlari menuju putra tungal Ong Seongwoo itu.

Woojin sendiri langsung menangkap tubuh Wooju dan menggendongnya. "Wooju kangen Hyung yah?"

"Iya, Wooju kangen Hyung. Hyung kemarin kemana saja kenapa tidak datang ke Istana?" tanya Wooju sambil mengalungkan tangannya dileher Woojin.

"Kan Hyung sudah bilang kalau Hyung mau berlatih sama Uncle Aron dua hari yang lalu pada Wooju."

Iya, Woojin itu ternyata memiliki otak jenius –perpaduan otak dari kedua orangtunya sehingga Aron memutuskan untuk membimbing Woojin. Aron yakin saat besar nanti Woojin akan melebihi kepintarannya.

"Sekarang Hyung sudah selesai latihannya sama Uncle Aron? Main sama Wooju yah hari ini. Seonho-hyung sama Muel-hyung sedang berlatih sama Uncle Jaehyun."

"Boleh."

"Yeah, Woojin-hyung memang baik!"

Gemas dengan tingkah Wooju membuat Woojin mencubit pipi gembul itu dengan pelan. Sejak kecil entah kenapa Wooju memang dekat dengan Woojin mungkin karena Woojin yang menginginkan seorang adik mangkanya ia dekat dengan Wooju.

Karena Woojin adalah magnae diantara Samuel dan Seonho ia terkadang juga ingin memiliki adik sendiri. Saat Ibunya kembali nanti ia akan meminta adik segera.

.

.

.

.

.

"Daniel."

Daniel menghentikan gerakannya memakai baju ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Nde, Hyung?"

Seongwoo mendekati Daniel dan mencium pelan dahi Daniel cukup lama. "Kuberi kau satu kesempatan terakhir. Ikut denganku atau kembali ke hidupmu sebelum aku datang. Waktumu dua hari untuk menentukan pilihanmu."

Setelah itu Seongwoo membalikkan badannya keluar dari kamar hotel meninggalkan Daniel yang terdiam menatap punggungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seongwoo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Mansion abad 18-an yang bagian depannya dipenuhi dengan berbagai bunga itu. Ia dengan pasti membawa langkah kakinya memasuki Mansion tersebut dan ketika ia sudah ada didepan pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, seolah mempersilahkannya untuk masuk –juga seakan-akan sosoknya telah dinanti-nantikan oleh penghuninya.

Baru satu langkah ia memasuki Mansion tersebut ia merasakan angin segar dengan wewangian mawar yang sudah ia kenal betul merasuk penciumannya.

"Seongwoo." Ujar sebuah suara lembut.

Nafas Seongwoo tercekat melihat sosok cantik didepannya. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun ia tidak melihat sosok tersebut namun sosok itu tidak berubah sama sekali. Sosok itu masih begitu muda untuk usianya yang sudah dua ratus tahun lebih.

Seongwoo melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok cantik itu, ketika ia sudah berada tepat didepannya ia dengan segera berlutut dan menundukan kepalanya. "Mother."

Hyekyo tersenyum mendengar suara putra sematawayangnya itu dan dengan lembut ia mengelus kepala Seongwoo. "Putraku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jisung-hyung."

Jisung yang tengah menandatangani file-file diatas mejanya langsung mendongak dan ia terkejut bukan main melihat wajah Daniel yang pucat dan matanya berwarna merah.

"Daniel, kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir dan segera berjalan menuju sosok yang sudah ia anggap adiknya itu dan membawanya dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintainya, Hyung. Hiks hiks, Aku mencintainya." Gumam Daniel sambil menangis dalam pelukan Jisung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyekyo mengelus kepala Seongwoo yang berada dipangkuannya, saat ini keduanya sedang berada di kursi taman belakang Mansion yang sudah ditinggali oleh Hyekyo sejak lama. Hyekyo memang sudah jarang berada di Mansion Clan Ong sejak lima puluh tahun yang lalu –sebelum perang antara SCoups dan JR dimulai dan Mansion tersebut berada di kota Incheon.

"Mother, Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa meminta maaf?" tanya Hyekyo dengan lembut.

Seongwoo menjauhkan kepalanya dari pangkuan Ibunya dan menatap wanita cantik itu. "Aku…"

"Katakan saja, Seongwoo."

"Aku jatuh cinta."

Hyekyo terdiam mendengar kalimat tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Mother." Seongwoo menggenggam tangan Ibunya dan menciumnya dengan lembut. "Kau benar, Mother. Cinta itu seperti Api dan aku sudah terbakar karena cinta itu."

Hyekyo menghela nafas mendengarnya. "Yah, Cinta memang seperti Api. Karena ia bisa menghangatkan dan mencairkan es terdingin sekalipun."

Seongwoo menatap tepat pada mata merah Ibunya. "Mother…"

"Seongwoo, apa yang Mother katakan padamu dulu itu adalah kesalahan. Dulu Mother terlalu marah pada Ayahmu yang meninggalkan kita karena wanita fanna itu –yang adalah belahan jiwa Ayahmu hingga melarangmu untuk jatuh cinta."

"Tidak, Mother. Ini bukan salah, Mother."

Wanita cantik itu mengelus pipi Seongwoo dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Seongwoo, Mother sudah tahu semuanya. Mother hanya menunggu sampai kau mengatakannya sendiri."

"Maksud, Mother?"

"Apa kau lupa jika Mother dulunya adalah tangan kanan Lady Hyuna? Beberapa hari yang lalu Lady Hyuna datang dan menceritakan semuanya."

"Mother."

"Namanya Kang Daniel, bukan?"

Nafas Seongwoo tercekat mendengar nama sosok yang ia cintai meluncur keluar dari bibir Ibunya. "Ya."

"Kau pantas jatuh cinta. Semua orang pantas merasakan cinta. Mencintai dan dicintai adalah hal yang paling indah di dunia ini."

Seongwoo menundukan kepalanya. "Tapi aku selalu membuatnya menderita. Ia pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik daripada aku."

"Bagaimana jika dia hanya menginginkanmu?"

"Aku takut, Mother. Aku takut bila bersamaku ia akan terluka lebih dalam lagi."

"Saat Rain meninggalkan kita, aku mendidikmu dengan cara yang salah. Mendidikmu dengan tangan dinginku hingga membuatmu tertutup dengan orang lain bahkan hanya JR dan SCoups yang mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

Hyekyo memejamkan matanya ketika rasa bersalah merasuk kedalam dirinya. Ia adalah Ibu yang buruk. Ia tidak seharusnya melarang Seongwoo untuk jatuh cinta hingga membuat putranya menderita seperti ini.

"Tapi sekarang mendengar kau rela berpisah dengan orang yang kau cintai selama lima tahun hanya agar dia bahagia membuat Mother sadar bahwa dialah sosok yang selama ini kau cari. Sosok yang akan selalu kau lindungi dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragamu. Aku adalah Ibumu, aku tahu seperti apa kau ini dan aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Tidak akan."

Seongwoo terdiam, ia merenungkan kalimat Ibunya.

"Boleh Mother bertanya?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Mother."

"Apa arti Kang Daniel untukmu?"

Pertanyaan Ibunya sama dengan pertanyaan Daniel lima tahun yang lalu dan Seongwoo akan menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Dia berarti segalanya untukku."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Bawa dia ke Mansion kita."

"Err… Mother disana ada–"

"Putramu?"

Seongwoo mengangguk.

"Mother tahu itu." Hyekyo lalu menjewer telinga Seongwoo. "Dasar nakal, kau sudah memiliki putra tapi tidak mengatakannya pada Mother sama sekali."

"Aku pikir Mother akan kecewa padaku."

"Tidak ada seorang Ibu yang kecewa pada Putranya sendiri, dasar bodoh!"

"Mother, kau mengatai anakmu sendiri."

Hyekyo hanya tertawa mendengarnya dan kembali mengelus kepala Seongwoo. Sekuat apapun dan selicik apapun Seongwoo, dia adalah seorang anak yang akan selalu tunduk dibawah kaki Ibunya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **01 March 2018**

 **.**

 **.**

-Terimakasih sudah review di chapter 6 (chapter kemarin achan lupa nulisnya) : FumieKim, Michiyo Park, Chika Chiki, Guest, riskiulya, noviavirda, Suzuki Sora, bilooo, hyewon, CellineJeonnie, Chae Hyungwonie Monsta-Xo Earthlings, Guest, AYUnhomin, Esty, Lalaland, Nurul1707, dheea, voldemortnyel, bugi. apeach, Guest, missinghunhan12, Hana, Ellen Aoki, Ryu, mikakko, Chiaka Angels, NesyaBunga5, putririzki7893.

-Terimakasih sudah review di chapter 7 : Ryu, Danik Kang, Ellen Aoki, Guest, Kfcfmd, Michiyo Park, tititari99, riskiulya, dheea, Nurul1707, Hana, FumieKim, missinghunhan12, verenakiem, NesyaBunga5, Guest, Chae Hyungwonie Monsta-Xo Earthlings, putririzki7893, Guest, Esty, Juliette, Suzuki Sora, noviavirda, Guest.

-Ada yang nanya ini bakal sad or happy ending, well Achan sndiri jg bingung ini bakal sad or happy ending. #digorokreaders

-Btw Achan lagi ngadain **Give Away** di **Wattpad** Achan loh (sorry gk bisa ngadain disini krn lebih baik di wp ajah biar lebih mudah) so kalau kalian tertarik silahkan cek wp achan. yaitu : **Achan98**

-Achan bikin GA krn ngerayain atas 900 follower Achan di WP (Kemungkinan Achan bakal bikin GA lagi pas ultah Achan beberapa bulan kedepan) Hadiah GA yg Achan buat itu **20 PC (5 PC TVXQ + 9 PC NU'EST + 6 PC ONGNIEL)** masing-masing untuk 3 orang pemenang. kalau kalian tertarik kalian bisa chek akun Wattpad Achan.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	9. Ninth Day

**Playing With Fire**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9 : Ninth Day**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ting Tong_

Jisung yang tengah meminum birnya langsung terhenti ketika mendengar bunyi bel. Ia menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukan angka tiga dini hari.

"Siapa yang bertamu dini hari seperti ini." gumamnya. Ia ragu apakah harus membukakannya atau membiarkannya. Jisung menatap Daniel yang sudah tak sadarkan diri didepannya karena terlalu mabuk.

Jisung langsung mengiyakan ajakan Daniel ketika sosok yang lebih muda itu mengajaknya untuk minum bersama di apartement Daniel dan saat sudah botol kedua akhirnya Daniel mengeluarkan seluruh keluh kesahnya padanya sambil meneteskan air mata –untuk kesekian kalinya ketika membicarakan tentang sosok bernama Ong Seongwoo.

 _Ting Tong_

"Ngh…" erang Daniel dalam tidurnya. Ia merasa terganggu mendengar suara bel tersebut.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu. Aku akan mengusir tamu itu." ucap Jisung lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

Daniel bangun dengan malas-malasan dan bergerak ke kamarnya. Ia butuh tidur ditempat yang lebih nyaman.

Jisung membukakan pintunya dan siap mengusir sosok yang bertamu pada dini hari namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terdiam mematung melihat dua sosok didepannya.

"Selamat malam, Jisung- _sshi_. Namaku Hyuna dan ini suamiku Luhan. Kami adalah orangtua Daniel."

"Mwo!" teriak Jisung terkejut. "Ta-tapi–"

Hyuna menjentikan jarinya didepan Jisung lalu tersenyum manis. "Pulanglah dengan hati-hati dan lupakan kalau kau pernah mengenal sosok bernama Kang Daniel."

Dan Jisung hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar dari apartement Daniel. Membiarkan Hyuna dan Luhan masuk ke dalam apartement mewah tersebut.

Hyuna langsung melesat menuju kamar Daniel meninggalkan sang Dewa Langit yang memutar matanya mendengar tingkah istrinya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seongwoo, sepertinya kau belum tahu yah." Ucap Hyekyo sambil menuangkan darah pada gelas putranya. Ini memang sudah dini hari namun keduanya tidak tidur sama sekali dan asyik membicarakan banyak hal.

"Tahu apa, Mother?"

"Dewa Langit walaupun bijaksana tapi dia tidak mudah memberikan kesempatan kedua untuk Kaumnya dan begitu juga Lady Hyuna. Ketika perang pertama antara JR dan SCoups tanpa pandang bulu sama sekali ia langsung mengambil setengah kekuatanmu padahal kau tidak ikut perang itu sama sekali." Hyekyo mendudukkan dirinya didepan putranya yang menatapnya dengan serius.

"Tapi saat perang kedua ketika kau berpihak pada SCoups –namun berakhir kau memihak pada JR ia hanya menghukummu selama lima tahun untuk tidak pernah bisa keluar dari Tanah Para Vampire lalu kekuatanmu sekali lagi diambil namun hanya selama sepuluh tahun dan sekarang ia memberikanmu sepuluh hari untuk mendapatkan Daniel kembali. Dewa Langit dan Lady Hyuna tidak pernah memberikan kesempatan kedua pada sosok yang mereka hukum, Seongwoo."

"Tapi mereka memberiku kesempatan kedua bahkan Lady Hyuna membantuku untuk memanipulasi pikiran manusia ketika aku membunuh Yoochun bahkan Dewa Langit yang awalnya ingin menghukumku lagi tidak ia lakukan." Gumam Seongwoo namun masih didengar oleh Ibunya. "Kenapa mereka membantuku, Mother?"

"Kau akan terkejut bila mendengar faktanya."

"Katakan padaku, Mother."

"Daniel adalah putra mereka berdua."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyuna tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus pipi Daniel. "Dia manis sekali, Lu."

"Ya." Ujar Luhan yang menatap Istrinya tengah mengelus pipi Daniel.

"Sayang, Kebahagiaan yang abadi akan segera kau dapatkan. Maafkan kami yang membuatmu terus meneteskan air mata." Satu tetes air mata membasahi pipi mulus Hyuna. "Setiap kali kau meneteskan air mata saat itu juga kami selalu hadir disampingmu tanpa kau tahu."

"Hyuna." Ucap Luhan sambil menyentuh pundak istrinya.

"Andai saja Kau bukan Dewa Langit dan Aku hanyalah Vampire biasa mungkin kita bertiga sudah hidup dengan sederhana sejak dulu. Tapi kau adalah Dewa Langit dan aku adalah Pureblood membuat putra kita menanggung kehidupan yang berat ini."

"Hyuna, ini tidak ada sangkut pautannya dengan siapa kita berdua. Ini sudah takdirnya dan kita tahu kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika _Takdir_ sudah menuliskan kisah hidupnya seperti ini."

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku, Lu."

Iyah, beginilah takdir putranya. Dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu ketika putranya lahir, _Takdir_ mengatakan bahwa Daniel tidak akan besar di Istana Langitnya melainkan di dunia manusia dan walaupun ia adalah seorang Dewa namun ia tetap tunduk akan _Takdir_ itu karena ia yakin kebahagiaan akan selalu menaungi putranya walaupun harus dilalui dengan banyak kepedihan dulu.

Hening kini menyelimuti mereka. Daniel yang masih tertidur pulas dengan Hyuna yang duduk disamping ranjangnya dengan mengelus pipinya lalu Luhan yang berdiri disamping Hyuna.

Hyuna langsung menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat Daniel yang tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya bahkan nafas Daniel tampak memburu. "Luhan."

Luhan langsung menyentuh kening Daniel dan wajahnya yang selalu tenang langsung berubah menjadi kesal ketika melihat pikiran Daniel. "Dia bertemu Lucifer."

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nafas Daniel tercekat melihat sosok tinggi didepannya. Sosok itu tinggi dan memiliki wajah tampan namun dalam wajah tampan itu dipenuhi dengan kebencian, kedengkian, kemarahan dan matanya entah kenapa Daniel merasakan kalau mata itu seperti kobaran api neraka._

 _"Kau…."_

 _"Jadi kau yang bernama Kang Daniel yah?" ujar sosok itu sambil mendekati Daniel yang memundurkan langkahnya. "Jangan takut padaku. Aku hanya penasaran padamu."_

 _"Siapa kau dan dimana aku?"_

 _"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku dan kita sedang berada di tengah jalan menuju duniaku. Neraka."_

 _"A-apa?" Daniel menatap sekelilingnya yang sejauh mata memandang hanya ada rerumputan dan satu jalan setapak. Ketakutan langsung merasukinya._

 _"Apa kau mau bertemu dengan adikmu?"_

 _"Aku memiliki adik?"_

 _"Ya, kau memiliki adik atau mungkin tidak."_

 _"Maksudmu?"_

 _"Ada seorang gadis manusia bernama Clara namun ia diubah menjadi Vampire dan dia menjual jiwanya padaku untuk membatalkan sebuah sumpah terlarang. Aku sering memainkan jiwanya dan mendengar jiwanya menangis meminta maaf pada seseorang yang bernama Kang Daniel."_

 _Sosok tampan itu menghentikan ucapannya sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Daniel yang tampak sedang berpikir keras atas seluruh ucapannya._

 _"Dia bilang pada jika Kang Daniel adalah kakaknya tapi aku merasakan kalau apa yang dia katakan salah. Kalian berdua tidak memiliki ikatan darah apapun. Mangka dari itu aku penasaran denganmu dan membawamu kemari."_

 _"A-aku tidak ingat memiliki adik. Mungkin ada Kang Daniel lain didunia ini. Kau mungkin salah orang."_

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa salah orang ketika aku adalah Lucifer." Lucifer mendekatkan dirinya pada Daniel dan memegang dagu Daniel. "Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan gadis bernama Clara itu? Aku bisa membawamu ketempatnya."_

 _"Te-tempatnya?" tanya Daniel menatap tepat pada mata Lucifer._

 _"Ya." Sang Lucifer lalu tersenyum penuh ketertarikan padanya. "Ini aneh, tidak ada manusia biasa yang bisa menatap mataku seperti yang kau lakukan bahkan adikmu yang licik itu menunduk penuh ketakutan ketika melihatku."_

 _"Lepaskan dia, Lucifer." Ujar sebuah suara mengintrupsi percakapan keduanya._

 _Lucifer mematung mendengar suara tersebut dan ia dengan segera membalikan badannya._

 _"Luhan." Desisnya penuh kebencian ketika melihat sang Dewa Langit berdiri disana dan menatapnya dengan tajam._

 _"Kau mendengar ucapanku dengan jelas. Lepaskan dia."_

 _Lucifer melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Daniel dan menatap remeh Luhan. "Dia hanya manusia biasa. Kenapa kau repot-repot menyelamatkannya dariku, hm?"_

 _Sosok yang diselimuti oleh kebencian itu menatap sang Dewa Langit yang tidak mengeluarkan eskpresi apapun pada wajahnya. "Atau apa yang aku pikirkan memang benar? Jika dia adalah Putramu?"_

 _Mata Daniel terbelalak mendengarnya. Putra?_

 _"Bahkan Dewa Langitpun tunduk pada Takdir, yah?"_

 _"Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Ucap Luhan dengan dengan gerakan cepat ia sudah ada didepan Lucifer dan mencengkeram lengan Lucifer._

 _"Arghhh!" Teriak Lucifer kesakitan._

 _Daniel kembali memundurkan tubuhnya dan menatap ngeri tangan Lucifer yang dicengkeram oleh Luhan. Tangan Lucifer terbakar dengan api berwarna merah menyala padahal dari penglihatan Daniel, Luhan hanya mencengkeram lengan itu tanpa mengeluarkan tenaga sama sekali._

 _Daniel sebenarnya ingin pergi dari situ namun ia tidak tahu akan pergi kemana karena disana hanya ada satu jalan setapak._

 _"Jangan pergi ke jalan itu." ucap Luhan dengan suara yang tenang berbanding terbalik dengan Lucifer yang masih berteriak kesakitan. Luhan lalu menatap Daniel dan Daniel tercekat ketika melihat mata itu memandang tepat kearahnya._

 _Mata Luhan_ _bewarna biru langit musim panas, ia seakan-akan melihat seluruh jagat raya dalam matanya tersebut. Namun mata itu tidak memancarkan kekuasaan melainkan sebuah kehangatan. Kehangatan untuknya. Dan pada detik berikutnya Daniel merasakan kegelapan menyerangnya begitu saja._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daniel membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang memasuki indra penglihatannya adalah langit-langit kamarnya.

"Cuma mimpi." Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri, ia sadar itu Cuma mimpi namun terasa nyata untuknya. Sangat nyata.

Daniel menatap kaca balkonnya yang menampilkan langit cerah kota Seoul, untungnya saat ini agency masih memberi libur untuk artisnya hingga Daniel tidak perlu panic terlambat bangun.

Ia menatap perutnya yang semalam hanya ia isi dengan bir, ia ingat semalam ia minum bir dengan Jisung dan mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya pada sosok yang sudah ia anggap kakak itu.

Daniel segera masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan setelah itu kedapur untuk membuat sarapan. Dan tentang sarapan ia tiba-tiba saja memikirkan Seongwoo, biasanya dialah yang membuatkan sarapan untuk sosok tampan itu.

Ia menghela nafas gusar ketika mengingat kembali ucapan terakhir Seongwoo padanya.

 _"Kuberi kau satu kesempatan terakhir. Ikut denganku atau kembali ke hidupmu sebelum aku datang. Waktumu dua hari untuk menentukan pilihanmu."_

.

Daniel baru selangkah keluar dari kamarnya ketika ia mencium aroma sedap dari dapurnya. Ia mengira jika Jisunglah yang tengah memasak didapur sehingga membuatnya melangkah dengan cepat menuju dapur.

"Jisung-hyung, kenapa kau belum berangkat ke agency jug–" Daniel tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika melihat dua sosok asing yang ada didapurnya. "Si-siapa kalian?"

"Selamat pagi, Daniel." Sapa Hyuna dengan senyum manisnya. "Namaku Hyuna dan ini Luhan, Suamiku. Ayo duduk, sarapannya sebentar lagi siap."

Seharusnya Daniel panic melihat dua sosok asing didepannya namun ia malah mengikuti ucapan Hyuna dan duduk dimeja makan. Nafas Daniel tercekat ketika melihat Luhan yang tengah membaca Koran. Pria didepannya ini adalah pria yang sama yang ada di mimpinya semalam.

 _"Namanya Lady Hyuna, dia adalah Istri dari Dewa Langit yang menghapus kenangan tiga tahunmu itu lima tahun yang lalu. Dan aku adalah adik tiri dari Ong Seongwoo, aku diutus Lady Hyuna untuk menjagamu selama ini."_

Tiba-tiba saja ucapan Jennie tentang seseorang bernama Hyuna merasuk pikiran Daniel. "A-anda tadi bilang nama anda Hyuna, apakah anda orang yang sama yang menyuruh Jennie untuk menjagaku?"

Hyuna membalikan badannya dan meletakan pancake diatas meja makan. "Ya, Itu aku."

Daniel lalu melirik Luhan yang masih tidak memandangnya sama sekali. "Berarti anda adalah Dewa Langit yang menghapus kenangan tiga tahunku itu?"

Luhan melipat Koran yang ia baca dan menatap Daniel dengan mata sewarna biru langit musim panasnya. "Ya."

"Ke-kenapa?"

Hyuna duduk disamping Daniel dan mengelus kepala Daniel dengan sayang. "Kita sarapan dulu yah setelah itu kami akan memberitahumu semuanya."

Daniel mengangguk setuju dan siap mengambil makanan didepannya namun Hyuna lebih dulu mengambilkannya untuknya.

"Anda tidak perlu repot-repot." Ujarnya.

Hyuna lagi-lagi tersenyum manis. "Tidak apa-apa."

.

"Apa makanannya enak?" tanya Hyuna pada Daniel.

"Iya, ini enak."

"Kau suka?"

"Hm." Daniel mengangguk sambil memakan sarapan buatan Hyuna.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka."

"Hyuna, hentikan tingkahmu itu. Dia ketakutan." Herdik Luhan.

Hyuna cemberut mendengar ucapan suaminya sedangkan Daniel memandang tidak mengerti dua sosok didepannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seongwoo yang baru saja melangkah ke taman belakang Mansion ibunya langsung memicingkan matanya ketika melihat Jennie ada disana.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" ucapnya tidak lembut sama sekali.

Jennie membalikkan badannya dan menatap datar Seongwoo. "Sedang memetik bunga."

"Kau, bagaimana bisa kau ada disini. Jika Ibuku tau dia akan murka dan aku jamin ia akan langsung membunuhmu."

Putri dari Rain dan Taehee itu memutar matanya mendengar ucapan Seongwoo. "Asal kau tahu saja yah Lady Hyekyo sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk sering datang kesini setiap _weekend_."

"Kau membual."

"Dia tidak membual, Seongwoo." Ucap Hyekyo yang baru datang dan ia dengan segera mengelus kepala Jennie. "Setiap hari kau semakin cantik saja, Jennie."

Seongwoo menaikan alisnya mendengar ucapan Ibunya. "Mother, dia ini putri dari Rain dan wanita fanna itu."

"Ya, Mother tau itu. Tapi Jennie juga salah satu Ksatria Wanita Lady Hyuna dan dia sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Mother. Jennie gadis yang baik, Seongwoo."

"Dia bukan gadis lagi, umurnya 95th dan dia pernah tidur dengan Daniel." Gumam Seongwoo.

Hyekyo menatap putranya. "Bukankah kau juga pernah tidur dengan adiknya Daniel yang bernama Clara itu?"

Seongwoo langsung terdiam mendengar kalimat Ibunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daniel kini duduk di sofa disamping Hyuna –yang tidak mau jauh-jauh darinya.

"Sebelumnya kami ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ujar Luhan.

"Tentang apa?" Daniel menatap tidak mengerti.

"Tentang siapa dirimu yang sesungguhnya."

"Diriku yang sebenarnya?"

"Kau ingat dalam mimpimu selama apa yang Lucifer katakan padamu."

Daniel memandang ngeri Luhan. Bagaiamana sosok didepannya tahu tentang mimpinya itu walaupun dalam mimpinya Luhan memang ada disana. Tapi itu hanya mimpikan? Hanya bunga tidur.

"Dia mengatakan banyak hal tapi yang aku ingat ketika anda datang dalam mimpiku dia mengatakan jika aku adalah _putramu_. Tapi bukankah itu semua hanya mimpi?"

"Ya itu memang mimpi tapi jiwamu yang sesungguhnya mengalami itu walaupun ragamu ada disini."

Jantung Daniel berdebar kencang mendengarnya.

Hyuna mengelus punggung Daniel dengan sayang. "Tidak usah takut, dia tidak akan mendatangimu lagi setelah Luhan membuatnya terluka seperti itu."

"Anda juga tahu?"

Hyuna mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku tahu walaupun aku tidak ada disana tapi aku melihatnya."

"Bagaimana kalian berdua melakukan itu dan siapa aku ini?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu aku adalah Dewa Langit –Penguasa seluruh kaum, Istriku adalah Lady Vampire dan kau adalah Putra kami." Jelas Luhan sambil menatap tepat pada mata Daniel.

Daniel langsung berdiri dari duduknya. "Bohong. Kalian berdua bohong. Walaupun aku hilang ingatan tapi aku ingat kalau aku besar di Busan dan orangtuaku jelas bukan kalian."

Luhan menghela nafas kasar dan tanpa banyak kata langsung menyentuh kening Daniel.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hyuna tersenyum bahagia sambil menggendong bayi mungil yang usianya masih belum genap sehari._

 _"Dia sangat manis." Ujar Luhan sambil mengelus pipi gembul putranya yang masih berwarna merah. "Daniel, putra kita."_

 _Hyuna mengangguk setuju namun kesedihan terpancar jelas dimata berwarna merahnya._

 _"Lu, haruskah–" sang Lady Vampire itu tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia tidak sanggup._

 _Luhan mengecup kepala Hyuna. "Bukan aku yang menginginkan ini, Sayang. Ini adalah takdirnya."_

 _"Mengapa takdir begitu kejam padanya."_

 _"Tidak, Sayang. Takdir tidak kejam, takdir terlalu mencintainya hingga memberinya kehidupan yang sulit namun kita tahu kebahagiaan yang abadi akan ia dapatkan."_

 _"Hiks, Lu. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya."_

 _"Begitu juga aku, Sayang. Tidak ada orangtua yang mau berpisah dengan anak mereka." Luhan berdiri dari ranjang mereka. "Hyuna, semakin lama kita bersamanya semakin lama kita tidak bisa berpisah dengannya."_

 _"Usianya bahkan belum genap sehari, Lu."_

 _Luhan menghela nafas pelan. "Hyuna, Sayang. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Maafkan kami, Tuan. Tapi putra anda tidak selamat." Ujar sang dokter pada pria bermarga Kang didepannya._

 _"Saya mengerti, terimakasih Dok atas kerja keras anda." Ucapnya dengan nada lemah._

 _Sang dokter mengangguk lalu pergi dari hadapannya._

 _"Kang-sshi."_

 _Pria bermarga Kang langsung mendongak dan ia terkejut ketika melihat wanita cantik berdiri didepannya sambil menggendong sesuatu._

 _"N-nde?"_

 _"Namaku Hyuna dan Aku turut berduka mendengar putramu tidak selamat padahal dia adalah anak pertama anda bukan?"_

 _"Iya, andai dia hidup dia akan menjadi anak pertama kami."_

 _"Apa anda sudah mengatakan pada Istri anda jika putra kalian tidak selamat?" tanya Hyuna._

 _Pria bermarga Kang itu menggeleng. "Dia koma setelah melahirkan anak kami dan masih belum siuman hingga sekarang."_

 _"Kang-sshi bagaimana jika aku berikan putra saya ini pada anda."_

 _"M-mwo?!"_

 _Hyuna mengangguk dan tersenyum meyakinkan. "Saya dan Suami saya masih muda, kami belum siap untuk membesarkan anak bersama jadi alangkah baiknya jika putra kami ini kami berikan pada anda."_

 _"Ta-tapi–"_

 _"Tidak apa-apa, Kang-sshi." Hyuna lalu memberikan Daniel yang masih dalam gendongannya pada pria didepannya. "Namanya Daniel, tolong jaga dia seperti anak anda sendiri Kang-sshi."_

 _"Hyuna-sshi apa anda serius?"_

 _Hyuna sekali lagi mengangguk, ia menatap wajah Daniel yang terlelap. "Selamat tinggal, Daniel."_

 _._

 _Hyuna keluar dari pintu rumah sakit dan melihat suaminya sedang bersandar ditembok sambil menatap langit, Hyuna dengan segera mendekati suaminya itu._

 _"Lu."_

 _"Sudah?"_

 _"Hm."_

 _Dan tanpa banyak kata Luhan membawa Hyuna kedalam pelukannya. "Tidak apa-apa, dia akan bahagia bersama mereka."_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daniel dengan segera membuka matanya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi biru seperti milik Luhan dan melihat ekspresi khawatir Hyuna.

"Daniel?"

Daniel langsung memeluk dua sosok didepannya. Orangtuanya yang sesungguhnya. "Kalian selalu ada disampingku, melihatku dari jauh, menangis ketika aku menangis. Kenapa kalian tidak mengatakannya padaku dari awal ketika kita bertemu saat di Istana JR-hyung?"

"Hiks, hiks, Daniel, Putraku." Gumam Hyuna sambil menciumi wajah Daniel. "Kami disini sekarang, Sayang. Maafkan kami."

"Kami ingin mengatakannya padamu bahkan Ibumu ini tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya darimu tapi aku rasa itu bukan waktu yang tepat." Jelas Luhan.

"Sayang, Kau sudah ingat semuanya bukan? Sekarang apa kau masih ingin bersama Seongwoo atau dengan hidupmu yang tenang disini?"

Iya, Daniel memang sudah mengingat semuanya. Kenangan tiga tahunnya dan tentang Clara, Seongwoo, Woojin, Samuel, Minhyun, JR. Semuanya, ia ingat sekarang.

Daniel menundukan kepalanya. "Aku… Aku tidak tahu, Mother."

Sungguh, Daniel ingin bertemu dengan kedua putranya –Samuel dan Woojin, bertemu kakaknya yang begitu ia sayangi namun entah kenapa rasa sakit hati menyerangnya ketika ia ingat bahwa Seongwoo pernah menyakiti berkali-kali.

Luhan menepuk kepala Daniel dengan lembut. "Besok adalah kesempatan terakhir untukmu juga untuk Seongwoo."

"Aku butuh waktu, Father."

"Kau bisa ikut kami ke Istana Langit." Ajak Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akh." Woojin langsung menggosok kedua matanya ketika rasa perih ia rasakan pada matanya.

"Woojin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Samuel khawatir pada adiknya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Mataku hanya perih tiba-tiba."

"Biar Hyung lihat matamu." Samuel mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah adiknya untuk melihat kondisi mata Woojin namun ketika Woojin melepaskan tangannya dari matanya Samuel langsung memundurkan tubuhnya dan menatap ketakutan mata adiknya.

"Hyung, waeyo? Ada apa dengan mata Woojin."

"MOM!" Teriak Samuel memanggil Ibunya.

"Hyung?" tanya Woojin tidak mengerti.

"Muel, kenapa kau berteri–" Aron tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya ketika melihat mata Woojin. "Tidak mungkin."

.

.

.

.

.

"Mata biru Woojin berbeda dengan mata biru milik Minhyun." jelas Aron pada JR. "Birunya seperti… seperti…." Aron tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia bahkan tidak berani menatap keluar jendela besar ruangan JR yang menampilkan langit.

"Langit." Ujar JR. "Birunya seperti biru langit, bukan?"

"Ya." Ucap Aron dengan pelan.

"Ini menjelaskan mengapa Samuel tidak pernah bisa melihat kehidupan Daniel lebih dalam. Daniel adalah putra Dewa Langit dan Lady Hyuna."

.

.

Woojin menatap cermin didepannya dan memandang matanya yang sudah kembali berwarna merah mirip Ayahnya. "Kenapa mata Woojin berwarna biru, Hyung? Padahal Minhyun Eomma yang matanya berwarna biru tapi Seonho-hyung dan Wooju matanya berwarna merah dan terkadang hitam."

"Hyung juga tidak tahu, Woojinie." ujar Samuel.

"Hyung bohong. Hyung bilang tidak tahu tapi Hyung menatap ketakutan ketika mataku berubah warna."

Samuel menghela nafas. "Bukan begitu. Hyung hanya terkejut."

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Mommy kan? Hyung, Mommy itu sebenarnya _siapa_?"

"Daniel-hyung adalah Daniel-hyung, Woojinie." Samuel mengelus kepala Woojin.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **04 March 2018**

.

.

Achan mau jujur ke kalian, pas di chapter 7 (mau nulis chapter 8) Achan niatnya stop ni ff krn saat itu achan udah nggak punya plot lagiiiiiii, achan beneran rungsing bgt tau. Achan mikir habis adegan ehem ehem apalagi coba?

sumpah achan buntu bgt waktu itu sampe mau nangis sendiri coz beberapa chapter lagi malah kaya gini eh entah kenapa akhirnya muncul sedikit demi sedikit ide jadi beginilah hasilnya.

N Achan juga nggak tau kenapa bikin Daniel jadi anaknya Luhan n Hyuna. Tapi Achan mikir lagi ini Daniel keren ajah ortunya itu Dewa Langit n Lady Vampire And jga menurut Achan, Daniel punya kesamaan sama ni dua orang. Pertama Daniel dan Hyuna itu sama-sama sexyyyy n kedua, Daniel sama Luhan kalau senyum itu sampe kemata mereka berdua –Kalau liat mereka senyum Achan jadi ikutan senyum tau.

Spoiler next chapter : kalian akan kena serangan jantung pas bagian ending nya hahahahhaha #ketawa-evil dan achan sudah siap baca komen berupa protesan dari kalian kkkkkkk

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


	10. Tenth Day

.

 **Playing With Fire**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 : Tenth Day**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Woojin yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya dengan perasaan bahagia langsung membelalakan matanya ketika melihat Mansion yang sudah ia tinggali selama lima tahun itu tampak ramai sekali.

"Uncle Aron."

Aron yang tengah mengobrol dengan Taeyong langsung menatap Woojin. "Selamat pagi, _Jenius_. Mau sarapan?"

Woojin mengangguk. "Uncle ada apa ini?"

"Membereskan Mansion untuk menyambut kepulangan Mommy-mu, Sweetheart." Ujar Aron. "Bukankah sepuluh hari yang lalu Ayahmu berjanji bahwa ia akan membawa Daniel pulang hari ini?"

Senyum Woojin melebar mendengarnya, itulah alasan mengapa ia bangun dengan perasaan bahagia karena hari ini adalah hari kesepuluh dan Woojin sangat yakin kalau Ayahnya bisa membawa pulang Ibunya.

.

.

.

.

Mata Daniel menatap buku-buku didepannya dan berkonsentrasi untuk membuat buku itu bergerak kearahnya.

"Jangan terlalu serius." Tegur Hyuna yang memang ada disamping Daniel sejak awal. "Berlatihlah dengan pelan, lama-kelamaan juga kau akan ahli dengan sendirinya."

"Ok, Mother." Daniel mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali focus pada buku didepannya dan dengan pelan buku itu melayang dan menuju kearahnya.

Daniel tersenyum bahagia lalu mengambil buku tersebut. "Aku berhasil."

"Padahal selama dua puluh tiga tahun kau seperti manusia biasa tapi dalam beberapa jam kekuatamu sudah berkembang dengan pesat."

Pemuda manis itu hanya menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal mendapatkan pujian dari Ibunya. "Mm, Apa kalian menyegel kekuatanku seperti yang Yoona Ahjumma lakukan pada Minhyun-hyung?"

"Ya kami melakukannya dan sepertinya kau dan putramu itu memiliki ikatan yang begitu kuat."

"Maksud, Mother?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu kau sering mengalami sakit kepala bukan? Tepat tiga tahun setelah kau debut menjadi Idol?"

"Ya." Daniel tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana Ibunya tahu karena dalam ingatannya yang telah kembali ia mengingat jika Ayah dan Ibunya memang selalu memperhatikannya entah itu dari jauh maupun dari dekat walaupun Daniel saat itu tidak sadar.

"Well, itu karena dua tahun yang lalu putramu pernah terjatuh dari air terjun dan kepalanya terbentur batu sehingga membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri selama seminggu."

Daniel langsung berdiri dan menatap terkejut Ibunya. "A-apa!"

"Tenang saja, Niel. Dia sudah membaik kok dan sekarang ketika matamu berubah warna, mata Woojin juga berubah warna."

"Mother, aku ingin menemui Woojin."

Hyuna menaikan satu alisnya. "Bukankah semalam kau bilang kau memiliki rencana _kejutan_?"

Daniel langsung murung mendengar ucapan Ibunya. Semalam ia mengatakan kepada orangtuanya kalau ia memiliki _rencana_ _tersendiri_ untuk Woojin dan Seongwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mother dan Jennie akan ke Mansion sekarang."

"Kenapa dia juga ikut?" Seongwoo menatap sinis adik tirinya itu.

Hyekyo mencubit lengan putranya itu dengan gemas. "Dia adik tirimu."

Seongwoo hanya menghela nafas keras.

"Kenapa?" Hyekyo menatap putranya yang sejak pagi tampak rungsing. "Takut Daniel tidak bisa kau bawa pulang?"

"Bukan begitu, Mother. Aku hanya… aku…"

"Seongwoo, Aku adalah Ibumu. Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku."

"Ya. Kau selalu benar, Mother." Seongwoo menundukan kepalanya. "Aku takut. Aku takut jika Daniel tidak mencintaiku dan aku akan mengecewakan Woojin. Semuanya salahku, andai saja sejak awal aku tidak meninggalkannya saat itu, andai saja sejak awal aku bertanggungjawab maka semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Lalu apa kau ingin menyerah?" tanya Vampire wanita itu pada putranya yang tampan. "Seperti yang kau bilang kalau kau sering menyakiti Daniel tapi Daniel tetap tidak menyerah padamu. Dia tidak menyerah pada dunia ketika dia terus menerus tersakiti oleh kehidupan dan kau yang bahkan belum mendatanginya hari ini mau menyerah dengan begitu mudahnya?"

"Moth–"

Hyekyo memegang pundak Seongwoo. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Daniel yang selalu terluka akan sikapmu di masa lalu? Pikirkan lagi, Seongwoo. Ini belum berakhir. Tidak ada kisah yang tidak berakhir bahagia dan jika kisah itu memang tidak bahagia maka kisah itu belum berakhir. Kau dan Daniel harus mendapatkan kebahagiaan kalian bersama-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seongwoo turun dari mobilnya dan menatap gedung apartement didepannya. Sosok tampan itu mengambil nafas sebentar lalu menghembuskannya. Bahkan dari lobby ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Daniel.

.

 _Ting Tong_

Seongwoo menekan bel pintu apartement Daniel untuk kesekian kalinya namun sosok bergigi kelinci itu tidak membuka pintunya sama sekali.

 _Ting Tong_

Lagi Seongwoo menekan bel namun masih tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Seongwoo sudah berencana untuk memasuki apartement Daniel lewat balkon namun ia secara tidak sengaja membuka pintu apartement Daniel yang tidak dikunci sama sekali.

Seongwoo mengernyit bingung melihatnya. Ok, dia tahu jika Daniel itu _sedikit_ ceroboh namun apa pemuda manis itu sebegitu cerobohnya hingga tidak mengunci pintunya dan bukankah pintu apartement digedung ini tidak bisa dibuka dari luar kecuali sosok yang dari luar memiliki kode _password_ pintu.

Ayah dari Woojin itu segera memasuki apartement sosok yang ia cintai dan langsung disambut oleh keheningan didalamnya.

"Daniel?"

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari penghuni apartement.

"Daniel." Kini Seongwoo meninggikan suaranya dan melangkah memasuki kamar Daniel.

"Fuck." Umpatnya ketika tidak melihat sosok yang ia cari.

Tidak menyerah begitu saja Seongwoo langsung mencari keseluruh penjuru apartement tersebut dan hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada sosok yang ia cari, padahal jelas-jelas ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Daniel.

"Daniel, ini tidak lucu! Keluarlah!" Kemarahan langsung merasuki Seongwoo ketika lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Seongwoo memejamkan matanya, mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan yang ia miliki walapun itu hanya setengah dari kekuatan Purebloodnya dan ketika ia membuka mata, matanya langsung berwarna merah darah.

Dengan mata sewarna merah darahnya Seongwoo menatap seluk beluk apartement tersebut dan tidak menemukan kejanggalan apapun atau bahkan sihir sedikitpun disana.

"Sialan."

Hanya ada dua hal yang bisa ia simpulkan, Daniel yang memang pergi dengan sendirinya atau ada seseorang yang membawanya pergi dan siapapun yang membawa pergi memiliki kekuatan yang bahkan melebihinya.

Ya, walaupun kekuatannya hanya setengah tapi ketika Chanyeol membawa Daniel pergi Seongwoo masih bisa dengan mudah mengetahui tempat pastinya Daniel dibawa oleh Chanyeol karena memang Seongwoo lebih kuat dari Chanyeol.

Tapi sekarang ini… Entahlah Seongwoo memiliki firasat jika benar Daniel dibawa pergi oleh seseorang maka orang itu bahkan kekuatannya melebihi JR yang notabenya adalah Vampire terkuat setelah Lord U-Know memberikan seluruh kekuatannya pada putra sulungnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taeyong menahan nafasnya ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri didepan pintu Mansion Clan Ong. "Tidak mungkin."

Hyekyo tersenyum manis memandang Taeyong. "Taeyong, lama tidak berjumpa."

Taeyong langsung membungkukan badannya. "Lady Hyekyo."

Mendengar ucapan Taeyong, Aron yang tengah membereskan barang-barang langsung terhenti dengan aktivitasnya.

"Lady Hyekyo, selamat datang kembali. Maaf kami lancang membereskan Mansion anda." Ujar Aron sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Ini bukan Mansion-ku lagi, Aron. Ini milik Seongwoo seutuhnya dan aku mau memperkenalkan kalian pada Jennie." Hyekyo menarik Jennie untuk berdiri disampingnya. "Jennie perkenalkan mereka adalah Lee Taeyong dan Kwak Aron."

"Kim Jennie imnida."

"Dia putri Rain dan Taehee." Jelas Hyekyo dengan santai.

Aron dan Taeyong saling berpandangan, seingat keduanya dulu Hyekyo begitu membenci wanita fanna itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiran kalian. Semuanya adalah masa lalu. Aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi. Lagipula Jennie sudah membunuh Rain."

Aron sudah membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya karena otak jeniusnya memikirkan banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan ketika mendengar informasi tersebut namun Hyekyo mengangkat tangannya.

"Silahkan bertanya pada Jennie sendiri, Aron. Sekarang aku ingin bertemu dengan cucuku."

"A-anda sudah tahu, Lady Hyekyo?" tanya Taeyong pada mantan calon ibu mertuanya.

"Ya, Aku sudah tahu semuanya dan kalian membereskan Mansion ini untuk menyambut kepulangan calon menantuku yang bernama Kang Daniel, bukan?"

"Demi Dewa Langit, bagaimana anda bisa mengetahuinya, Lady?"

Hyekyo menatap geli kedua sosok manis didepannya. "Kalian melupakan jika aku dulunya adalah tangan kanan Istri Dewa Langit yah?"

"Maafkan kami, Lady. Anda sudah lama tidak ada disini jadi kami sedikit lupa akan fakta itu."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Taeyong bisa kau antarkan aku untuk menemui cucuku?"

"Tentu saja, Lady. Woojin dan yang lainnya sedang belajar berpedang pada Jaehyun." Ucap Taeyong.

"Tapi Seongwoo mengatakan jika Woojin berada dibawah bimbingan Aron, apa itu benar?"

"Ya, Lady Hyekyo. Woojin memiliki otak jenius sehingga Aron-hyung sendiri yang membimbingnya tapi Woojin juga bersikeras untuk ikut belajar berpedang."

Perjalanan mereka untuk menemui Woojin dipenuhi dengan obrolan mengenai banyak hal. Walaupun dulu memang Taeyong bertunangan dengan Seongwoo sehingga membuat keduanya dekat namun bukan berarti sejak pertunangan itu putus hubungan keduanya memburuk. Hyekyo masih bersikap sama seperti dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seongwo keluar dari gedung agency dan bersandar pada pintu mobilnya. "Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

Apa yang bisa membuat putra tunggal Rain dan Hyekyo itu seperti ini? Karena seluruh orang yang ada di agency tidak tahu siapa itu Kang Daniel.

Memang dari awal ketika di jalan menuju gedung agency Seongwoo sudah merasa aneh karena biasanya di jalan-jalan pasti banyak sekali poster-poster bergambar Daniel dan iklan yang dibintangi pemuda bergigi kelinci itu namun sekarang tidak ada sama sekali.

Dan ketika Seongwoo sudah memasuki gedung agency disanapun tidak ada poster Daniel diantara poster-poster artis lainnya yang dinaungi agency ini.

Seongwoo tentunya langsung menuju ruangan Jisung dan bertanya pada CEO baru itu dimana Daniel namun Jisung hanya menatapnya bingung dan bertanya siapa itu Kang Daniel. Ia tentunya langsung membentak Jisung dan mengatakan jika ia sedang tidak bercanda namun Jisung mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah tahu ada sosok bernama Kang Daniel.

Mengatahui jika Jisung berkata jujur membuat Seongwoo segera keluar dan ketika ia melihat para backdancer Daniel dan bertanya pada mereka namun mereka mengatakan hal yang sama seperti Jisung.

Anehnya walaupun mereka melupakan Daniel mereka tetap mengetahui bahwa Seongwoo adalah pelatih dance di agency tersebut.

Menyerah akan orang-orang disekitarnya membuat Seongwoo membuka ponselnya dan mengklik nama Kang Daniel dalam keyboard pencarian dan tidak ada satupun artikel mengenai sosok tersebut.

Dunia seakan tidak pernah mengenal sosok bernama Kang Daniel.

.

Seongwoo membuka pintu mobilnya untuk kembali mencari Daniel namun sebelum ia memasuki mobilnya ia melihat sang Dewa Langit berdiri tidak jauh darinya dan memandang tepat kearahnya.

Vampire tampan itu mengira jika Sang Dewa Langit memiliki urusan dengannya namun ternyata tebakannya salah karena dalam hitungan detik Luhan sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Nafas Seongwoo tercekat ketika mengingat tatapan sang Dewa Langit tadi. Tatapan itu tidak seperti tatapan yang biasanya sang Dewa berikan pada kaumnya.

Seongwoo menggeleng, tatapan yang Luhan berikan pasti tatapan yang memperingatinya bahwa beberapa jam lagi kesempatan keduanya akan berakhir. Yah, pasti itu bukan tatapan yang lain.

Tapi mengingat kembali tatapan tadi membuat Seongwoo gugup bukan main pada penguasanya itu. Penguasanya yang sialnya adalah Ayah dari orang yang ia cintai.

 _Fuck_ , mengapa tadi Seongwoo tidak mendekatinya saja pasti Luhan tahu dimana Daniel berada. _Kau bodoh, Ong Seongwoo._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyekyo tersenyum lebar karena untuk kesekian kalinya Woojin menjawab pertanyaannya dengan benar. "Aish, Woojinie memang pintar sekali."

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Grandma." Ujar Woojin dengan pipinya yang merona karena malu.

Keduanya memang sudah tidak terpisahkan sejak pertamakali bertatapan.

Saat melihat Woojin, Hyekyo langsung berteriak girang dan mengatakan jika wajah Woojin mirip dengan Seongwoo namun Hyekyo menambahkan jika Seongwoo tidak seimut Woojin ketika kecil karena putranya itu selalu bersikap dingin dan keras pada siapa saja sedangkan Woojin begitu sopan dan manis.

Woojin juga begitu senang ketika mengetahui jika dia masih memiliki Nenek yang masih hidup karena Kakek dan Nenek dari pihak Ibunya meninggal ketika Woojin masih kecil karena kebakaran.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Brakkkkk!_

Seongwoo menendang segala hal yang ada didalam apartementnya hingga membuat apartementnya tampak seperti terkena badai topan.

"Dimana kau, Daniel? Tolong jangan membuatku membusuk seperti ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Woojin menggenggam tangan Samuel dan Hyekyo dengan erat karena keduanya ada disebelah kanan dan kirinya. Hari sudah sore dan mereka semua menunggu kepulangan dua orang yang mereka sayangi. Mereka yang dimaksud disini adalah JR, Minhyun, Seonho, Wooju, Aron, Jaehyun, Taeyong dan Jennie. Mereka semua berkumpul didepan pintu Mansion Clan Ong menunggu kedatangan Seongwoo membawa Daniel dan akan lengkap sudah keluarga besar mereka.

Senyum manis tidak pernah terlepas dari bibir Woojin, ia telah menantikan hari ini selama lima tahun. Hari dimana ia, Ayahnya dan Ibunya akan berkumpul bersama lagi.

Namun senyum manisnya sedikit demi sedikit luntur ketika melihat langit semakin gelap dan mereka sudah menunggu didepan hampir satu jam sendiri dan kedua orangtuanya masih belum datang.

Samuel mengelus tangan adiknya dengan lembut ketika melihat raut muka Woojin memerah dan ia tahu adiknya sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan air matanya.

Seonho yang memang ada disamping Samuel yang satu laginya masih nyaman memeluk lengan kakaknya itu, ia menatap Samuel seakan bertanya apa Woojin baik-baik saja dan Samuel hanya mengangguk untuk menjawabnya walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin.

Nafas Woojin tercekat ketika ia melihat siluet dari arah cakrawala.

Itu adalah Ayahnya.

Woojin melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Nenek dan Kakaknya lalu melangkah dengan perlahan mendekati siluet tersebut yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Semua orang yang ada dibelakang Woojin tidak mencegah bocah berusia delapan tahun itu untuk mendekati Ayahnya sendiri.

Minhyun yang awalnya tersenyum lebar langsung menatap bingung suaminya ketika tangan JR menggenggam tangannya lebih kencang bahkan wajah suaminya itu tidak tersenyum sama sekali, JR malah mengernyit melihat siluet Seongwoo.

"Jjuya, ada apa?" tanya Minhyun dengan pelan memanggil suaminya.

"Dia… datang sendirian." Ucap JR.

Semua orang yang ada disekitar Raja Vampire itu tercekat mendengar kalimatnya, yah mereka semua mendengarnya terkecuali Woojin yang sudah berjalan mendekat kearah Seongwoo.

Samuel langsung memeluk Seonho sambil bergumam _Daniel-hyung_ berkali-kali. Air mata bocah yang selalu bersikap dewasa itu membasahi baju Seonho.

.

.

.

"Daddy." Adalah kata pertama yang Woojin ucapkan ketika akhirnya ia melihat wajah Ayahnya dengan jelas. Senyum manisnya masih tercetak dibibirnya.

"Woojin." Ucap Seongwoo dengan amat pelan sambil menyentuh wajah manis putranya. Matanya sembab karena menangis akan kegagalannya dan bajunya berantakan akibat mencari Daniel hingga keliling Seoul.

"Dimana Mommy?"

Seongwoo langsung berlutut didepan Woojin. Kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi darah dagingnya itu. "Maafkan, Daddy. Daddy tidak bisa menepati janji Daddy padamu. Maafkan Daddy, Woojin."

Woojin langsung menangis dengan keras mendengarnya, ia memundurkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan kedua tangan Ayahnya pada pipinya.

"Woojin." Seongwoo bergerak mendekati putranya dengan posisi masih berlutut namun tangisan putranya itu semakin keras. "Maafkan Daddy."

Woojin langsung berlari menjauh dari Ayahnya menuju hutan masih sambil menangis dengan kencang.

Seongwoo sudah ingin berdiri untuk mengajar putranya itu namun JR sudah ada didepannya dan memeluknya.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Seongwoo." Ucap JR pada sahabatnya itu.

"Apakah ini karma untukku, JR? Ditinggal pergi oleh orang yang aku cintai bahkan dibenci oleh putraku sendiri?"

"Woojin butuh waktu untuk menerima semua ini." JR mengatakannya masih sambil memeluk Seongwoo namun matanya menatap ke langit. Ia tahu Sang Dewa tengah melihat semua ini.

 _Seongwoo, semua ini belum berakhir._ Ujar JR dalam hatinya.

Ia yakin ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini. Dewa Langit tidak pernah sekejam ini pada Kaumnya apalagi pada putranya sendiri, Daniel. JR memiliki perasaan bahwa Daniel ada disekitar sini.

"Berikan Woojin waktu untuk sendirian dulu." Ucap Minhyun ketika melihat Samuel dan Seonho menatap kearah dimana Woojin lari tadi.

"Tapi Eomma…"

"Woojin akan baik-baik saja, Sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Woojin menghentikan laju larinya –ketika ia sudah ada ditengah hutan dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada pohon besar yang sudah tumbang. Tubuh kecilnya merosot dan terduduk ditanah masih dengan menyandar pada pohon tersebut, ia bawa kakinya dan menempelkannya didadanya.

"Hiks hiks, Mommy Mommyyy hiks hiks." Woojin terus menangis di tengah hutan seorang diri. Tangisannya begitu memilukan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

 _"Maafkan, Daddy. Daddy tidak bisa menepati janji Daddy padamu. Maafkan Daddy, Woojin."_

Kalimat Ayahnya masih terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Ia sangat mengerti arti ucapannya Ayahnya itu. Ayahnya –sosok yang selalu ada disampingnya ketika Ibunya harus pergi tidak menepati janji yang ia buat sendiri.

 _"Daddy."_

 _"Daddy akan membawa Mommymu pulang."_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Apa Woojin melihat bunga mawar itu? Teruslah perhatikan mawar itu dan pada kelopak terakhir mawar itu jatuh lihatlah kearah cakrawala. Daddy akan pulang bersama Mommy."_

Janji yang Ayahnya katakan masih ia ingat dengan jelas.

Janji yang tidak ditepati.

Ibunya. Wajah manis Ibunya selalu terbayang dalam mimpinya tidak akan pernah ia lihat lagi. Senyum manis Ibunya dengan gigi kelincinya tidak akan pernah Woojin lihat untuk seumur hidupnya karena ia sadar bahwa ia tidak akan bisa keluar dari dunia ini karena ia sudah memihak darah Ayahnya dan ia menyesal.

 _Mengapa?_

 _Mengapa ia harus memilih Ayahnya?_

 _Sosok yang tidak pernah hadir ketika ia masih kecil._

 _Mengapa ia harus memilih Ong Seongwoo ketika Kang Daniel adalah sosok yang berjuang seorang diri ketika ia masih bayi._

Woojin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang. Tidak, Sosok itu tetaplah Ayahnya. Sosok itu adalah orang yang dicintai Ibunya namun sosok itu jugalah yang membuatnya berpisah dengan Ibunya.

"Tidak! Hentikan, Woojin! Dia adalah Ayahmu!" teriak Woojin memarahi pikirannya sendiri, ia bahkan memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

Selang beberapa saat Woojin menghentikan aksinya itu tapi bisikan-bisikan jahat itu masih berada dalam pikirannya, bisikan jahat agar ia membenci Ayahnya dan membalas dendam pada Ayahnya. Otak jeniusnya langsung tersadar.

Ia teringat sebuah cerita. Paman SCoups –Ayah Samuel menjadi jahat karena para iblis menaburkan benih kejahatan pada pikirannya ketika SCoups hancur jiwa dan raganya karena Aron –dan JR sehingga membuat sosok tersebut diselimuti dendam dan kebencian.

Woojin langsung membuka matanya –yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berwarna biru langit, ia lalu memandang kesamping kirinya dan melihat Iblis yang menatapnya terkejut.

Kau, bisa melihatku _._ Ucap Iblis itu sambil menatap ngeri Woojin. Ia adalah Iblis yang sama yang membuat SCoups berubah menjadi sosok kejam tak berperasaan.

Tangan kanan Woojin terangkat lalu mengibaskannya, seketika Iblis itu terbakar dengan api berwarna hitam dan menghilang. Kembali ke asalnya, Neraka.

Woojin memejamkan matanya dan membukanya kembali. Mata yang tadi berwarna biru itu kembali menjadi warna hitam –matanya berwarna merah bila ia sedang dalam mode Vampire dan mengeluarkan kekuatan vampirenya namun jarang ia lakukan karena Woojin lebih sering menggunakan otaknya.

Satu tetes air mata kembali meluncur membasahi pipinya. "Daniel Mommy." Gumamnya dengan lembut.

Woojin terus menerus menyebut nama Ibunya sambil menatap langit yang sudah gelap hingga rasa kantuk menyerangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seongwoo."

"Tinggalkan aku, Mother." Ujar Seongwoo. Matanya terpaku pada mawar yang diberikan Hyuna padanya. Mawar itu masih memiliki satu kelopak yang akan jatuh dalam beberapa jam lagi. Ketika mawar itu terjatuh maka semuanya telah usai.

Seongwoo memang masih memiliki waktu enam jam lagi sebelum tengah malam untuk mencari Daniel namun ia ingat bahwa ia berjanji pada putranya akan kembali ketika senja tiba jadi Seongwoo menepati janjinya pulang ketika senja tiba tapi ia pulang dengan tangan kosong. Ia tidak bisa membawa pulang Daniel. Kekasih hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Woojin terbangun dari tidurnya, ia sudah siap merasakan rasa sakit pada kepalanya yang ia senderkan pada pohon tua yang sudah tumbang itu namun rasa sakit itu tidak datang sama sekali. Ia malah merasakan kepalanya menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk.

"Sudah bangun, Sayang?"

Mata Woojin langsung terbuka lebar ketika mendengar suara yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya itu. Ia langsung terbangun dari posisinya –yang tertidur dipaha orang tersebut dan Woojin merasakan tangan hangat itu menjauh dari kepalanya –sepertinya sosok tersebut tengah mengelus kepalanya ketika ia tidur.

"Mo-mommy."

Daniel tersenyum mendengar panggilan Woojin dan langsung membawa putranya dalam pelukannya. "Iya, Sayang. Ini Mommy, Mommy disini. Maafkan Mommy, Sayang. Hiks hiks."

"Mommy… Mommyyyy… Mommyy… Woojin rindu Mommy hiks hiks hiks." Tangisan Woojin sama kencangnya ketika ia menangis mendengar Ayahnya tidak bisa membawa pulang Ibunya. Ibunya yang kini memeluknya dengan erat.

"Mommy juga, Sayang, Mommy sangat merindukan Woojinie. Maafkan Mommy yang beberapa hari yang lalu tidak mengenal Woojinie. Maafkan Mommy, Sayang. Mommy sangat mencintaimu." Daniel menciumi wajah darah dagingnya tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mom. Woojin mengerti." Woojin mengalungkan tangannya dileher Ibunya dan memeluk Daniel erat. "Mom, Woojinie tidak sedang bermimpikan, Mom? Mommy tetap ada disamping Woojinie kan?"

"Tidak, Woojinie. Ini bukan mimpi. Mommy benar ada disini, Sayang. Mommy akan selamanya ada disamping Woojin. Mommy tidak akan pergi lagi."

"Janji?"

"Janji, Sayang. Ini adalah janji seumur hidup Mommy."

"Aku mencintaimu, Mom."

"Mommy juga mencintaimu, Sayang. Mommy mencintai kalian semua." Daniel mencium kepala putranya.

Keduanya masih berpelukan dengan erat. Rasa rindu yang mereka pendam selama lima tahun itu tersalurkan dengan pelukan hangat mereka.

Ibu dan Anak itu masih berpelukan tanpa tahu jika Seongwoo di Mansion meneteskan air mata ketika satu kelopak terakhir Mawar terjatuh dan hangus terbakar.

Sepuluh hari telah berlalu dan cintanya telah pergi darinya.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END?**

 **07 March 2018**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

YUHUUUU TAMATTTTTTTTT #nari_duckbutt_bareng_mami_minyeon

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA

TAMAT TAMAT TAMAT TAMATTTTT

YUHUUUUUUUU HUTANG PWF ACHAN LUNASSSSSSSSSSS #digeretreaders

Readers : Ongnielnya belum bersatuuuuu.

Achan : Tapi kan udah sepuluh hari.

Readers : Happy endingnya mana? Itu ngegantunggggg.

Achan : Oh ngegantung yah? Belum puas sama endingnya yah?

Readers : Belummmmmmm

Achan : Kan spoiler kemarin Achan bilang kalau endingnya bakal bikin kalian kena serangan jantung nah udah kena serangan jantung belum?

Readers : jangan banyak omong channn endingnya manaaaaaaa?

Achan : padahal itu udah ending.

Readers : nggak terima kita!

Achan : Ok, kalau kalian nggak terima silahkan tunggu next chapter #kaburrrrrrrrr

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**

.

.

Achan sadar kok makin kesini typo achan makin parah kalau achan baca ulang tuh achan selalu nepok jidat sendiri kalau liat typo tapi mau revisi real life udah sibuk lagi dan kalian sadarkan story achan tuh berchapter semua jadi achan males bgt buat revisinya krn panjang semua sebel sendiri achan tuh kenapa juga malah bikin story berchapter"

Di review tadi ada yg bilang kalau agak aneh sama pasangan Luhan Hyuna, nggak apa-apa kok Achan sadar pasti byk yg nggak suka n aneh achan udah prediksiin kok pasti ajah ada yg nggak suka.

Well dear, kamu bilang aneh krn Hyuna itu sexy dan Luhan innocent, well berarti kamu belum liat MV solonya Luhan yah, coba deh lihat disana Haney (panggilan sayang achan ke luhan) ganteng gila dan jangan lupa untuk liat perform solo Luhan di lagu THE STAR dan siap-siap ambyar or gigit bantal karena achan udah ratusan kali liat perform itu dan masih ttp ambyar sendiri.

Jangan lupa ikut **GA Achan yah, hadiahnya 20 Photocard masing-masing untuk tiga orang pemenang dan tenang ajah ongkirnya achan yg nanggung kok** (achan udah nyiapin photocardnya tapi mian achan belum baca jawaban" kalian yg ikut GA karena achan ngeceknya nanti yah bareng" heheheh) dan jangan lupa mampir ke work Achan lainnya yah yaitu **HELLO STRANGER** (Ongniel as Main Cast) & **MONSTER** (2Hyun & KaiHun, Ongniel ada tapi sebagai support cast) (GA nya achan adain di wattpad jadi follow wattpad Achan yah **ACHAN98** )

Achan akan update kalau yg review udah 260.

.

Thank you :

Chapter 8 : Guest, Esty, Chika Chiki, tititari99, kfcfmd, verenakiem, Suzuki Sora, Michiyo Park, noviavirda, riskiulya, Guest, Danik Kang, Lucianna, NesyaBunga5, dheea, AYUnhomin, Nurul1707, Guest, Baek Kata, meme4545, putririzki7893, Bugibugi,

Chapter 9 : bnnchclate, Guest, Ellen Aoki, Ryu, AYUnhomin, Guest, noviavirda, Chika Chiki, FumieKim, tititari99, riskiulya, Michiyo Park, verenakiem, Guest, Esty, Danik Kang, Nurul1707, Kfcfmd, NesyaBunga5, Suzuki Sora, BLUEFIRE0805, Guest,


	11. Epilog (END)

**Playing With Fire**

 **by**

 **Achan Jeevas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Epilog  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sepuluh hari telah berlalu dan cintanya telah pergi darinya._

Itulah yang ada dipikiran Seongwoo. Tubuh Vampire tampan itu masih bergetar karena tangisan dan penyesalannya. Ia menyesali kebodohannya yang terus menerus melukai Daniel dan inilah akibatnya, karma terbesarnya yang akan ia ingat hingga nafas terakhirnya.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel." Nama itu terus meluncur dari mulutnya. Nama sosok yang ia cintai. Sosok manis yang memporak-porandakan hidup Seongwoo karena cinta tulus yang sosok itu bawa.

Dalam tangisannya ia merasakan langkah kaki seseorang mendekat. Seongwoo tidak mencium aroma sosok tersebut karena pikirannya hanya dipenuhi Daniel dan Woojin. Dua sosok yang ia cintai namun ia sakiti.

"Dad."

Mendengar suara putranya Seongwoo langsung menghapus air matanya, ia segera berbalik badan untuk kembali meminta maaf pada putranya dan dunia Seongwoo seakan terhenti pada detik itu juga ketika melihat dua sosok didepannya.

"Seongwoo-hyung." Ucap Daniel masih dengan menggandeng tangan Woojin. Rasa bersalah langsung menyerang Daniel ketika melihat betapa kacaunya sosok tampan didepannya.

Rambut Seongwoo begitu berantakan karena sering dijambak dan diremas oleh pemiliknya sendiri, wajah yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi keras dan datar itu terdapat jejak air mata dan baju yang Seongwoo kenakan pun begitu lusuh.

Seongwoo melangkah mendekati dua sosok yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya itu. "Daniel."

"Seongwoo-hyung."

Tangan Seongwoo terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Daniel namun ia ragu dan takut. Ia takut jika Ia menyentuh Daniel dan ternyata itu hanya halusinasinya belaka dan Daniel kembali menghilang dari hidupnya.

"Ini bukan mimpi?"

Daniel menggeleng. "Ini bukan mimpi, Hyung."

Dan dalam seperkian detik Seongwoo langsung membawa Daniel dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Daniel. Maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu." Seongwoo mencium pipi Daniel. "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa salah satu dari kalian. Kau dan Woojin adalah penerang hidupku."

Daniel membalas pelukan Seongwoo dengan sama eratnya. Wajahnya ia benamkan pada leher Seongwoo dan air matapun sudah membasahi pipinya mendengar kalimat orang yang ia cintai itu.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak dulu, Hyung. Hiks, Hiks. Dan aku juga mencintimu, Hyung. Aku selalu mencintai kalian berdua, kalian berdua selalu ada didalam hatiku."

Seongwoo melepaskan pelukannya pada Daniel untuk menatap wajah manis itu. Kembali memeriksa apakah ini nyata atau mimpi belaka.

"Aku nyata, Hyung. Aku didepanmu sekarang, aku tidak akan pergi lagi dan tolong jangan membuatku pergi dari kalian lagi karena sama kau dan Woojin juga penerang hidupku." Pinta Daniel pada Seongwoo.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu pergi lagi. Bunuh aku jika aku melakukannya." Seongwoo lalu menunduk dan melihat putranya. "Woojin, Maafkan Daddy."

Woojin menggeleng. "Sepuluh hari yang lalu Daddy mengatakan saat kelopak terakhir itu jatuh Daddy menyuruhku untuk memandang cakrawala dan Daddy akan datang bersama Mommy tapi Daddy salah karena Woojin yang datang bersama Mommy."

"Maafkan Daddy."

"Tidak usah meminta maaf, Dad. Yang penting kalian ada didepan Woojin sekarang dan selamanya."

Seongwoo dan Daniel tersenyum mendengar ucapan putra mereka. Seongwoo lalu membawa Woojin kedalam gendongannya.

Woojin mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Ayah dan Ibunya. Senyum penuh kebahagiaan tercetak jelas pada bibir keduanya.

 _Kebahagiaan yang abadi telah mereka dapatkan._

.

.

Daniel menghentikan elusan tangannya pada kepala Woojin ketika putranya sudah tertidur lelap dalam pelukannya. Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk tidur satu ranjang karena Woojin yang tidak mau berpisah dari keduanya sehingga bocah yang baru menginjak usia delapan tahun itu tidur dengan diapit orangtuanya.

"Jadi sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Seongwoo sambil mengelus pipi Daniel. Ia tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana Daniel bisa ada di tanah kaum supernatural karena ia yakin pasti Dewa Langit yang membawanya kemari.

Daniel memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut Seongwoo pada pipinya. "Hyung sudah membawaku pulang sejak awal dengan membuatku jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya. Apapun yang terjadi aku sudah mencintaimu Hyung bahkan jika aku kembali amnesia, aku sangat yakin aku akan berakhir mencintaimu lagi, lagi dan lagi."

Tidak perlu sepuluh hari untuk membuat Daniel mencintai Seongwoo karena dari awal Seongwoo sudah berhasil membuat Daniel mencintainya.

Seongwoo memajukan badannya dan mengecup bibir Daniel cukup lama. Hanya kecupan kecil penuh cinta.

"Dulu aku mengatakan akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan namun aku tahu aku terlalu naïf, Aku bisa saja membuatmu menangis atau membuatmu terluka tapi aku bisa menjanjikan bahwa cintaku padamu itu tulus dari dalam lubuk hatiku."

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Mansion Clan Ong begitu ramai karena entah bagaimana semua orang tahu jika Daniel telah kembali.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hyung." Ucap Daniel untuk kesekian kalinya pada Minhyun dan sudah lebih dua jam keduanya tidak terpisahkan bahkan setiap lima menit sekali Daniel akan memeluk Minhyun.

"Aku bosan mendengarnya." Gumam JR pada Seongwoo.

"Begitupula aku." Balas Seongwoo.

"Daniel, ini untukmu." Hyekyo memberikan calon menantunya minuman. "Duduklah, kau dari tadi berdiri terus nanti kau kelelahan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Eomma. Aku tidak lelah." Ucap Daniel. Dia sudah memanggil Hyekyo dengan panggilan Eomma karena permintaan Hyekyo sendiri.

"Kau memang tidak lelah tapi janin yang ada diperutmu mungkin kelelahan karena kau terlalu banyak bergerak."

"Hah!" adalah reaksi semua orang yang ada disana kecuali Daniel, Seongwoo dan JR –serta bocah-bocah manis disana.

"Ja-janin?" tanya Daniel memandang tidak percaya calon mertuanya.

Hyekyo mengangguk antusias. "Iya, Janin. Kau tengah mengandung, Sayang."

"Selamat!" Minhyun, Aron, Taeyong dan Jennie langsung memeluk Daniel sambil memberikan selamat.

"Yeah, Woojin akan akan punya adik!" Woojin langsung melompat-lompat dengan penuh semangat.

Daniel sendiri wajahnya sudah memerah bagaikan tomat yang dibenci JR ketika mengetahui ia tengah mengandung, sosok manis itu menatap Seongwoo yang juga tengah menatapnya. Andaikan wajah Daniel bisa lebih memerah lagi maka wajahnya akan memerah dan benar-benar merah karena ia malu bukan main ketika Seongwoo mengedipkan mata padanya sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Tebakanku benarkan, Lu. Kita sebentar lagi akan memiliki dua cucu kandung." Kata Hyuna yang baru saja memasuki Mansion Clan Ong dengan santai bersama suami tercintanya.

Seluruh orang yang sedang ada di Mansion Clan Ong dengan segera membungkuk hormat atas kedatangan keduanya bahkan Samuel, Seonho, Woojin dan Wooju karena merekapun tahu jika kedua orang yang baru masuk itu adalah Pencipta Kaum mereka.

"Tidak perlu memberi hormat segala, kami kesini sebagai orangtua Daniel bukan sebagai pemimpin kalian." ucap Hyuna dengan santai lalu mendekati putranya.

"Padahal aku baru saja merasakan sebagai seorang Ayah yang sesungguhnya dalam dua hari dan sekarang aku sudah menjadi Kakek." Gumam Luhan yang berada dibelakang istrinya.

Luhan memang sudah menjadi seorang Ayah sejak dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu namun ia merasa bahwa ia tidak benar-benar menjadi Ayah karena ia tidak pernah bisa dekat dengan Daniel.

"Father, Mother."

"Oh, Danielku yang manis." Hyuna langsung memeluk Daniel. "Selamat yah, Sayang. Mother tidak sabar untuk melihat cucu kedua Mother atau cucu ketiga jika menghitung Samuel juga."

Daniel sudah membuka mulutnya untuk membalas ucapan Ibunya namun Hyuna sudah lebih dulu melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan langsung berjalan menuju Woojin.

Ketika Ibunya sudah ada didepan Woojin, Luhan mendekatinya dan mengacak rambut Daniel sekilas lalu ikut mendekati Woojin.

Acakan rambut dari Ayahnya itu Daniel artikan sebagai ucapan selamat karena Daniel tahu Ayahnya itu masih kaku walaupun Luhan memang benar-benar menyayanginya dan selalu menjaganya.

"Annyeong, Woojin." sapa Hyuna sambil tersenyum cantik.

Woojin sudah siap membungkuk lagi pada Hyuna namun ditahan oleh Hyuna. "Tidak usah membungkuk. Kami berdua adalah Kakek dan Nenekmu."

"Kakek dan Nenek?" tanya Woojin.

"Iya."

Luhan menatap Woojin. "Boleh Grandpa menyentuh tanganmu, Woojin memiliki kekuatan yang berbahaya."

"Tapi Woojin sering menggunakan otak jeniusnya ketimbang kekuatannya." Ucap Aron.

"Semalam dia membuat Iblis terbakar dengan api berwarna hitam dan membuatnya kembali ke Neraka." Jelas Hyuna.

"Apa?!" Semua orang langsung menatap ngeri Woojin, kecuali Seongwoo dan Daniel yang menatap khawatir putra mereka.

"Daniel dan Woojin memiliki ikatan yang kuat. Aku sudah mengambil kekuatan tersebut dari tubuh Daniel tapi sepertinya kekuatan itu berpindah pada Woojin." Luhan mengelus pipi Woojin. "Sekarang boleh Grandpa menyentuh tanganmu, Grandpa mau mengambil kekuatan itu. Kekuatan itu terlalu kuat dan Woojin tidak akan sanggup untuk memilikinya."

Karena kekuatan tersebut adalah milik Luhan dan menurun pada Daniel yang untungnya selama dua puluh tiga tahun tidak pernah mengeluarkan kekuatan itu dan ketika Luhan sudah mengambil kekuatan tersebut dari tubuh Daniel ternyata kekuatan itu berpindah pada Woojin.

Woojin langsung mengangguk mengerti dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan. Luhan dengan segera menyentuh tangan kurus cucunya dan seketika semua orang bisa melihat aura gelap keluar dari tubuh Woojin dan terserap pada tubuh Luhan.

Proses itu membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima menit dan ketika selesai tubuh Woojin langsung ambruk namun Luhan sudah menangkapnya lebih dulu.

"Woojin!"

"Dia hanya tertidur karena kelelahan. Daniel, bawa Woojin ke kamar."

"Baik, Mother." Daniel lalu mengambil tubuh Woojin dari Ayahnya dan membawanya kekamar putranya.

Melihat putranya dan cucunya sudah tak terlihat Hyuna langsung menatap dingin Seongwoo. "Kau pikir untuk apa aku membantumu kalau bukan untuk Putraku sendiri? Pertama yaitu memberikanmu waktu 10 hari untuk kembali mendapatkan Daniel yang mana suamiku sendiri hanya memberikan waktu 7 hari. Kedua ketika kau membunuh Yoochun, Suamiku harusnya menghukummu lagi namun aku memintanya untuk membebaskanmu dari hukuman lagi.

Ketiga, Andai saja Daniel tidak mencintaimu, kau sudah mati sejak dulu karenaku dan suamiku. Semuanya ku lakukan untuk Putraku sendiri, jadi jika kau sekali lagi menyakiti putraku maka kau tahu sendiri akibatnya."

Sekarang Seongwoo tahu bagaimana perasaan dulu JR ketika menghadapi Lady Tiffany yang begitu protektif pada Minhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _[Beberapa Bulan Kemudian]_**

Seongwoo tengah menggendong putra keduanya yang baru berusia beberapa bulan. Putra keduanya yang ia beri nama Leo. Leo sendiri memiliki wajah yang tampan sepertinya namun memiliki pipi chuby seperti Daniel dan entah kenapa Seongwoo yakin sekali jika Leo besar nanti maka akan seperti dirinya.

Seongwoo mengelus pipi Leo dengan lembut. "Jangan seperti Daddy, kau lebih baik seperti Mommy dan Hyungmu."

"Tapi aku ingin Leo sepertimu, Hyung."

Seongwoo membalikan badannya dan melihat pasangan jiwanya keluar dari Mansion mereka dan mendekatinya. Ia sendiri memang ada didepan Mansion sambil menatap kearah cakrawala.

"Kenapa kau ingin dia sepertiku?" tanya Seongwoo lalu memberikan Leo pada Daniel.

Kini Daniel-lah yang menggendong tubuh kecil Leo. "Karena agar dia bisa melindungi orang yang ia sayangi walaupun dengan caranya sendiri."

Seongwoo tersenyum lalu mencium dahi Daniel dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Daniel."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyung." Balas Daniel.

"Dad, Mom. Kenapa ada diluar? Makan malamnya sebentar lagi siap." Teriak Woojin dari pintu utama Mansion.

"Iya, Sayang. Kita akan kesana." Ucap Daniel. "Ayo, Hyung."

Seongwoo mengangguk lalu memeluk pinggang Daniel dan membawanya masuk ke Mansion yang dipenuhi dengan kehangatan penghuninya.

.

Seongwoo mendudukan dirinya di kursi utama meja makan, disebelah kanannya ada Daniel dan disamping kirinya ada putra sulungnya. Jangan lupakan jika Hyekyo, Luhan dan Hyuna juga ada disana.

Yah mereka tengah makan malam bersama dengan keluarga besar mereka. Sebenarnya Daniel juga mengundang Aron dan Samuel –putra angkatnya namun sayangnya keduanya tengah berada di New York.

Selama makan malam Daniel tidak berhenti tersenyum bahagia melihat semua orang yang ia sayangi dan menyayanginya ada disekitarnya. Seongwoo –orang yang ia cintai, Kedua putranya yang ia sayangi, Ayah dan Ibunya yang ternyata selalu ada disampingnya sejak dulu dan mertua yang juga begitu hangat padanya.

Entah kenapa Daniel merasa bahwa seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah merasa sedih karena kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan sekarang ini. Apa yang orangtuanya katakan benar, bahwa ia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan abadinya dan inilah kebahagiaan abadinya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **March 10, 2018**

 **.**

.

 **.**

A/N :

-Leo disini bukan Leo VIXX yah guys tapi Leo Recipon (Hello Baby MBLAQ) dia ganteng kaya Ong tapi kiyowo mirip Niel.

-Kalian harusnya sadar di chapter kemarin udah ada hint next chapter

Hint pertama dari Daniel n Hyuna :

 _Hyuna menaikan satu alisnya. "Bukankah semalam kau bilang kau memiliki_ _ **rencana kejutan**_ _?"_

 _Daniel langsung murung mendengar ucapan Ibunya. Semalam ia mengatakan kepada orangtuanya kalau ia memiliki rencana tersendiri untuk Woojin dan Seongwoo._

rencana kejutannya itu datengin seongwoo setelah kelopak mawar terakhir jatuh. ong nggak perlu waktu sepuluh hari buat daniel jatuh cinta krn niel udah cinta sama ong sebelum hari kesepuluh, inget interaksi awal niel ke ong kan, pas niel cemburu sama ibunya woojin yg adalah dia sendiri.

Hint kedua dari Hyekyo :

 _Hyekyo memegang pundak Seongwoo. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Daniel yang selalu terluka akan sikapmu di masa lalu? Pikirkan lagi, Seongwoo. Ini belum berakhir._ _ **Tidak ada kisah yang tidak berakhir bahagia dan jika kisah itu memang tidak bahagia maka kisah itu belum berakhir.**_ _Kau dan Daniel harus mendapatkan kebahagiaan kalian bersama-sama."_

nah di chapter kemarin kan ngegantung n nggak berakhir bahagia jadi otomatis bakal ada kelanjutannya dong sampe akhir kisah mereka bahagia dan di chapter ini udah bahagia kan?

Hint ketiga dari JR :

 ** _Seongwoo, semua ini belum berakhir._** Ujar JR dalam hatinya.

Ia yakin ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini. Dewa Langit tidak pernah sekejam ini pada Kaumnya apalagi pada putranya sendiri, Daniel. **JR memiliki perasaan bahwa Daniel ada disekitar sini.**

hintanya Daddy ini paling ketara dari **_semua ini belum berakhir_** sama **JR memiliki perasaan bahwa Daniel ada disekitar sini.** seperti yg achan tulis di chapter kemarin kan Daddy ( _JR yang notabenya adalah Vampire terkuat setelah Lord U-Know memberikan seluruh kekuatannya pada putra sulungnya itu.)_ nah otomatis apa yang Daddy rasain itu emang bener karena Daddy kan Vampire terkuat dan pemimpin terbaiklah.

 ** _-_** please jangan pada minta sekuel yah, kalau kalian masih mau sekuel kalian bisa bayangin sesuai imajinasi kalian ajah, ok?

-dari pada kalian minta sekuel mending baca ff ongniel achan satunya lagi deh judulnya **HELLO STRANGER** baca dulu ajah siapa tau suka. jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yah.

.

.

 **Thank You**

 **Bye Bye Bye**

 **L.O.V.E Ya**


End file.
